Un Largo y Tortuoso Camino
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Ranma a decidido que esto ya fue suficiente y por fin a tomado la decisión de con quien casarse, pero claro lo cual traerá consecuencias, así que Ranma y su prometida elegida se van lejos, claro que deberán atar algunos cabos sueltos por el camino.
1. ¿Que camino tomar?

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Episodio Uno: La encrucijada 

Parte 1: ¿Que camino tomar? 

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.©  
Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

A mediados de noviembre, y Nerima estaba tranquila. El invierno había enterrado a la ciudad en un pesado silencio, el silencio soñoliento que el mundo adopta cuando es cubierto por una gruesa manta de nieve recien caída. Cada noche, caído más nieve, nieve mojada y mullida que se posa densamente en la tierra, borrando todos los rastros de las actividades del día anterior. 

Durante los días, la nieve volvio al mundo en una la escena de una postal, el hielo que cubría los árboles los hacía ver como intrincadas esculturas de fino cristal. La luz del sol que pasaba a través del hielo hizo sombras del arco iris a través del paisaje prístino. Los ruidos del tráfico estaban totalmente ausentes, y apenas podía uno oír de vez en cuando el crujido de autos a través de la nieve. La profunda tranquilidad de una tarde fue disturbada solamente por los gritos juguetones de niños después de salir de la escuela, cuando el aire era grueso por las bolas de nieve. El aire olía agudo y quebradizo, y todo parecía estar bien en el mundo. 

A menudo, las cosas parecen demasiado buenas para ser verdad. 

#### **** ####

"**_¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!!_**" 

Soun y Genma estaban en medio de un juego de Shogi cuando un grito rompio el silencio de la tarde. La puerta de la vivienda Tendos fue cerrada de golpe con tal fuerza que casi es sacada de su sitio. Ranma estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, una larga rasgadura estaba en su camisa de estilo chino preferida, divisandose varias contusiones y vendajes nuevos. Él tenia una expresión de tal ferocidad que el mismo Kami-sama pudo haber pensado dos veces antes de tomar. 

Decir que Ranma parecia enojado habría sido como decir que la reunión Vincent tenia un poco de gusto de los rifles, o que la poesía de Vogon eran simples rimas. Soun miro a Ranma y decidío que él no deseaba estar cerca de Genma por mientras. Él huyó a la relativa seguridad del cuarto continuo, y miró furtivamente a escondidas por el marco de la puerta. 

La voz de Ranma era profunda y peligrosa. "Papá, ¿Me puedes decir que significa el nombre Daitokuji para ti?" él pregunto. 

"N... nada..." Genma comenzó a balbucear. "¿Debería...?" 

"¿Estas **seguro** Papá? No recuerdas una pequeña transacción que implicar a tu hijo y a la hija del clan Daitokuji? ¡¿¿AHORA PORQUE ME CAMBIASTE **ESTA VEZ**??!" Ranma grito. 

Soun gruñó desde done estaba oculto en el cuarto continuo. "¡Saotome! ¡No otra vez!" 

"¡Oh, sí, otra vez!" Ranma contestó a Soun aunque su mirada nunca dejó a su padre. "¡Pero hay más! La hija, Biiko, no **gusta** de los chicos. Yo estaba a salvo de ella... ¡Hasta que ella descubrio que soy una **chica** la mitad del tiempo!" La mirada de Ranma se obscurecio cuando él preguntó a su padre "¿Ahora quién supones que le dijo a ella acerca de **eso**? ¿Solamente qué conseguiste por ESA información?" 

"Err," Genma dijo, mientras que hace una personificación de Ferengi Cringe número 417. [Ésto solamente significa que "Me parece haber dejado mi rectitud en el bolsillo de mi otra chaqueta; disculpenme mientras que voy a mi Ferenginar y la traigo...] 

Ranma no oyo nada de lo que él dijo. Él continuó avanzando hacia Genma, con ojos asesinos. "¿Tu sabías, Papá, que ella construye maquinas de batalla como pasatiempo? ¿Tu? ¿Tu sabes cuántas de esas cosas tuve que destruir antes de poder escapar?" 

Ranma lanzó una patada a un lado de la cabeza de su padre. Genma estaba deslumbrado, pero no se agacho. Ranma continuó el ataque con una serie de patadas que Genma simplemente no podía bloquear, incluso si lo no estuviera deslumbrado para intentarlo. 

Ranma gritó, "¡¡YO... (_pisando su cabeza_) ESTOY HARTO... (_pisando su cabeza_) Y CANSADO... (_pisando su cabeza_) DE TI!! (_pisando su cabeza_)." 

La ultima patada envió a Genma, hacia fuera como un rayo de luz. Eso no detuvo a Ranma. Él recogió a su padre por el frente de su gi y lo sacudio como una muñeca del trapo, era una hazaña considerando que Genma era un más alto y pesado que su hijo por un factor de por lo menos tres veces. "¡¿Porqué tienes que estar siempre sobre MI vida?!" él gritó "¡Tu has arruinado **TODO**!" 

Con esas palabras, Ranma lanzo a su padre de la casa al jardín. Ranma se decepciono cuando noto donde Genma caía, él se estrelló en la delgada capa del hielo en el estanque. "Maldición" él murmuró. 

"Buen tiro, Ranma" Dijo Nabiki veniendo detrás de él. 

"Apuntaba" Ranma gruño, "a la roca." Él dio vuelta, y con una mirada final a Soun en el lugar en el que se ocultaba observando fuera del cuarto. Subio las escaleras. 

Cuando el Panda en el estanque de los pescados, finalmente recuperó el sentido (_Quizás sería más exacto decir la consiensia_), sus instintos de supervivencia lo golpearon y él decide que por el momento el frío estanque de los pescados era el lugar más seguro para él, y que era mejor no acercarce a su hijo, hasta que el muchacho tuviera ocasión de calmarse. 

#### **** ####

Ranma cerró de golpe la puerta al cuarto de la huésped y se lanzó a su futon. ¡Maldigo a ese viejo! Es dicho que los pecados de los padre son pagados por los hijo hasta la cuarta generación, pero ésto es ridículo. Las cosas se han complicado bastante sin tener que preguntarselo o esperar quién en la siguiente esquina deseaba pelear o casarse con el, o a veces ambas cosas. 

¡Imagínense! ¡Un hombre que vende el futuro de su hijo por un tazón arroz y un pescado!, para arreglar una unión por un solo tazón de ramen. Y él no lo había hecho una vez, no dos veces, pero solamente Kami-sama sabía cuántas veces. ¿Cuánta gente había haya fuera buscando a Ranma Saotome con una visión de hacerlo reconocer una de las promesas de Genma? Ranma se estremeció, y rodó para mirar el techo. 

_¿Cómo saldre de este lío?_ Ranma se pregunto. _¿Como puede lograr que todos esos tipos me deje en paz?_ Después de pensarelo muchos, Ranma llega a la conclusión que solamente hay un camino para detenerlos a todo. _El unico problema con esa solución es que estoy muy encariñado con mí vida_ él medito. _Sin embargo, tiene que haber una manera._

¿Pero cómo? ¿Con tres prometidas peleando por el todo el tiempo; esperando dentro y fuera las oportunidades más incómodas, y agregando los gusto de Kodachi en la ecuación, había una solución? La situación no era una que inspiraba muchas esperanzas. 

_Bien_ pensó Ranma, _Tal vez ayude si pienso en ello como un plan de batalla. No puedo pelear directamente, también hay muchos de ellos, y no sé donde están todos. Definitivamente un ambiente claro. Así pues, si no puedo eliminar a los combatientes, Yo saldre del objectivo._

Parecidos como una buena estrategia, pero Ranma estaba pérdido en los medios eficaces para implementarlo. _Huh_ él pensó. _Segun veo la única manera de solucionar este problema es ir y casarme con una de ellas después de todos. Ahora **hay** una ironia_ Ranma suspira. _¡No estoy listo para casarme todavía! No obstante, tengo que HACER algo. Sin embargo no tiene que gustarme esto. ¡Me está volviendo loco! De una forma u otra, tengo que decidirme de una vez por todas._

Ranma rodó hacia el otro lado. La pared no proporcionaba más inspiración que el techo. _¿Si **tengo que casarme** con una de ellas, con quien sería? Cómo se suponen que hare una elección como esa? ¡Me a vuelto loco por el último año! Pero, ¿Realmente que otra opciones tengo?_

¿Kodachi? El fantasma de una risa repico en su mente. Ranma se estremecio. _Ni pensarlo._

Shampoo... Shampoo era hermosa, cariñosa, una cocinera excelente, una combatiente capaz... De hecho, ella era todo lo que un buen Amazona debe ser. Ranma sospechó que había mucho más en Shampoo de lo que encontraba el ojo. La gente pensó a menudo en ella como una tonta debido a la manera como ella habla, pero, rompiendo con eso, su japonés era un infierno mucho mejor que su chino. Una cosa que un artista marcial habia aprendido era nunca tomar cualquier cosa por hecho. Subestimar a su oponente podría ser fatal. 

En el fondo, ella tenía una crueldad que lo rechazó a él cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta que era mejor que ella, y un astusia que rivalizaba con la de Nabiki. Ella se volvia una gata. Entonces, por supuesto, estaba Cologne. Él había aprendido mucho de la anciana, por lo cual él estaba agradecido, solamente el pensamiento de hacerse un miembro de su familia lo hacia sentir incomodo. A él realmente le gustaba Shampoo, pero no podía imaginarse de alguna manera el estar casado con ella. 

Entonces estaba Ukyo. Ukyo era su mejor amiga, y le había tomado un rato para introducir atravez de su grueso cráneo que ella quería ser más que éso. Al principio, él no podía pensar en ella en esos términos... después de todo, ella era Ukyo; ¡Ella era su mejor aliada! Había tenido bastante con la impresión de saber que ella era una chica. 

Una vez que la impresión habia pasado, sin embargo, Él tenia que admitir que ella era realmente linda. Ella era una gran cocinera, y tenían gusto de las mismas cosas... y él se sentía cómodo con ella. Ella lo aceptó, con maldición y todo. Cuando él necesitó hablar, ella escuchaba... sin intentar golpearlo la próxima semana. 

Sin embargo, ella podría ser mañosa, justamente tan mañoso como Shampoo, a su propio estilo. Pero las cosas que aparesieron en la mente de Ranma mostraban más sobre todo los esquemas tenía por lo menos **probado** cerciorarse de que todos consiguieran lo que ella deseaba. Como esa vez cuando ella había intentado hacer que Akane y Ryoga tuvieran una cita... 

Y finalmente, Akane. Akane es impaciente, temperamental y violento. Ella tenía pocas habilidades domésticas; si lo que ella cocinaba no te mata como un envenenamiento básico, era probable saltar de la mesa sofocandote. Ella nadaba como un martillo. De hecho, había pocas cosas para catálogarla como recomendable. 

Pero, cuando ella no estaba enojada, ella podía ser tan buena, tan calida y apacible. Cuando ella sonrie, ella es tan linda que hace a Ranma estremeserse por dentro. Si solamente ella no estuviera enojada **todo** el tiempo, y más precisamente, enojada con **él**. Y últimamente, las cosas habían estado peores. Las peleas se hacian cada vez más frecuentes, y le tomaba a ella más tiempo para calmarse. 

Ranma recordó la ultima pelea que tuvieron y se estremecio. Su cabeza resonó cuando él pensó en ello. Quizás si él no hubiera dicho lo que pendaba acerca de su cocina, ¡Pero no era más que la verdad! En la cocina, Akane realmente **era** un arma mortal. No era la más diplomática de las declaraciones eso era seguro, aunque la diplomacia nunca había sido uno de los talentos de Ranma. Parecía que de alguna manera él siempre decir las cosas incorrectas. 

¿Pero Akane desea casarse con él? Él sabía de los sentimientos de Shampoo y de Ukyo, pero Akane y él nunca había hablado mucho realmente. Ella era un misterio. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella esta enojada en él, Ranma no penso que ella tuviera mucho gusto por él. Pero había también momentos en que había una dulzura en ella que calentaba su corazón. Desde un comienso Ranma no tenía ninguna idea de cómo ella **realmente** se sentia. Bien estaba cerca el momento de descubrilo. 

Ranma suspiro y se levantó. Él se estiró y recogio sus cosas de baño. El no esperaba servisio. Para bien o para mal, el momento para la decision había llegado. Él hablaría con Akane después de la cena. 

#### **** ####

Es igual, después la cena las cosas estaban lejos de ser claras, Ranma sentado intentaba decidir la mejor forma posible de acercar a Akane. Iba a ser una cuestión insegura, y más en vista de el humor que Akane había tenido en toda la noche. Más de una vez él habia considerado el abandonar la idea, de esperar un mejor momento, pero no estaba seguro de que un mejor momento vendría, y él tenía que saberlo. Le había tomado un momento para calmar sus nervios. 

Era el pabre de Akane quien queria que ella se casara con el, y su padre. Él había dicho muchas veces, que era una cuestión de honor. ¿Pero podía el honor ser servido destruyendo la felicidad de alguien? ¿Que era el honor sin alegría? 

¿Podría él vivir feliz con Akane? Quizás, ella sentia mucho mas de lo que ella admitiría siempre, pero tendría que trabajar de ambas maneras. Si ella no pensara que podría ser feliz con él, entonces no habría intentado hacer que esto funcione. No era la primera vez, Ranma lamentó la calidad adversa de su relación con Akane. No iba a hacer esto más fácil. Él debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso de no ponerla en contra. 

#### **** ####

Akane estaba en su habitasion, fingiendo hacer sus deberes mientras que ella guisaba. Ella no había tenido un buen día. Ella había sabido que iba a ser malo cuando ella había llegado a la escuela y notado que todos sus amigos la miraban y susurraran entre sí. Eso nunca era una buena señal. Ella finalmente había conseguido que alguien le dijera todo. 

Naturalmente, había sido culpa de Ranma. Otra prometida se había presentado para hacer su demanda, basada en otra de las estúpidas promesas de Genma. De nuevo cada vez mas a menudo y cada vez había sido más extraño que la ultima. Esta recién llegada no era ninguna excepción. 

La primera cosa que ella hizo fue desafíar a Ranma a pelear. Ella intentaba quizá probar su dignidad, o quizá ella intentaba golpearlo como si fuera justamente su manera perversa de expresar su afecto; Akane no lo sabía, y ella no puso mucha atención. Ranma había salido a responder su desafío y ella le había hecho frente con un pequeño ejército de maquinas de batalla. Ella empeso disparando con un cañón del agua. 

Mientars Ranma-chica había saltado de sus ataque, la chica nueva parecia encantada, ella estaba **feliz** que Ranma se hubiera convertido en una chica. Por su parte, Ranma-chica había logrado destruir las maquinas, pero ése no debía sido el final de ello. 

El nueva prometida de Ranma había desgarado su ropa para revelar un juego algo atrevido de armadura de batalla y había continuado su ataque con un arsenal impresionante de armas del alta tecnologia. La batalla había durado horas antes de que a ella se le hubieran terminado las municiónes y Ranma-chica había podido escapar. El daño colateral había sido extenso. Había sido más que Akane podía soportar. Comparada con esta chica, incluso Kodachi era un retrato de brillante cordura. 

Para hacer las cosas peores, Akane había sido emboscada de camino a casa por Shampoo. La Amazona china todavía tenia fijada la eliminación de todas aquellas rivales del afecto de Ranma, y Akane encabezaba su lista. Después de pelear y de esquivar por casi una hora, las dos habían terminado en el canal. Akane pateó a Shampoo-gato a dos cuadras antes de que ella se dirigiera a su hogar, contusionada, empapada y temblando. 

Era suficiente para arruinar un día entero. No parecía verse fin a los apuros y las angustias que Ranma y su padre le habían traído. Si solamente... Si solamente el papá de Ranma no hubiera... 

Los pensamientos de Akane fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta. Ella tomo un momento para calmarse antes de contestar. 

[_**Fin de la parte 1**_] 


	2. La ultima pelea

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 2: La ultima pelea 

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Ranma golpeó suavemente en la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Por un momento, él no pensó que iba a conseguir una respuesta. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de dar vuelta y alejarse, Akane dijo en voz alta. "Adelante, está abierto." 

_Bien, éste es él... _ penso Ranma. Él dio vuelta a la perilla y entro en el cuarto. Akane esta sentaba en su escritorio con su espalda a la puerta y varios libros delante de ella. Ella dio vuelta mientras que él entró. Cuando ella vio quién era su visitante, su expresión se endurecio. El cambio fue persivido por Ranma. Esto no empezaba tan bien como él esperada, pero ahora él estaba confiado. 

"Oh, eres tú" ella dijo. "¿No piensa que ya me has causado bastantes apuros por hoy?" 

No, ésto definitivamente no hiba a ser fácil. _Tal vez yo deberia volverse en otro momento..._ él pensó. él dijo luego, "Akane, yo... necesitamos hablar. " 

"¿Hablar?" ella gruño. "¿Qué podrías tener tú, que decir, que me interese?" 

"¡Hey! ¿Ahora porqué estas tan enojado? ¿Que hice esta vez?" 

"¿Hiciste? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Qué **no has hecho** querras decir?" 

"¡Yo no he hecho NADA!" No. Él no había venido a pelear con ella. Esto era demasiado importante para éso. Ranma hizo un esfuerzo de calmarse, y suspiro. "¿Akane, estas determinada a hacer esto más difícil, no? Deseo hablar contigo sobre este asunto de las prometidas..." 

"¡¿Acerca de qué **estas** hablando?! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nosotros **NO** estamos comprometidos?" 

Eso lo lastimo. Ranma penso que él merecia algo de eso, pero él difícilmente intentaba ser razonable. "¿Akane no te intereso? ¿Aunque sea un poco?" 

"¡¿Interesarme tu?! ¿Como podrías? ¡Eres arrogante, grosero, haces bromas de mí a todas horas, insultas mi comida, no piensas que soy linda, y por encima de todo, siempre estas corriendo con otras mujeres! ¿Y tu quieres **interesarme** a mí?" 

"Akane, yo..." 

"¿Qué puedes explicar?" Akane respiro. "¡No me molestes! Lo **ultimo** que deseo oír ahora es otra de tus estupidas excusas..." 

"¿Estupidas excusas?" Ranma empezo a enojarse. "¡Son la verdad! Pero tu no puedes tomarte la molestia de escucharme el tiempo suficiente..." 

"¿Y qué hay sobre esa chica Daitokuji?" Akane comenzo, "¿Qué por los siete infiernos le hiciste? Debe haber sido algo realmente monstruo para que actuara de ese modo..." 

Ranma se erizó con ese último comentario. "¡Hey! ¡No hay manera de que eso pudiera ser mi culpa! ¡Nunca antes habia visto a esa chica en mi vida! ¡¿Porqué siempre piensas que todas estas cosas son **mí** culpa?!" 

"¡Porque lo **SON**! ¡Antes de que TU viniera, mi vida era pacífica!" 

"¡Hey! Eso no es enteramente cierto, tu lo sabe. ¡Tu peleabas con todos esos chicos en la escuela antes de que yo llegara aquí!" 

"Sí, solamente que eran los ÚNICOS con quien tenia que pelear. ¡Ahora tengo que pelear con todos!" 

Ranma podía sentir que perdia el control otra vez. Esto no estaba llegando a en ninguna parte. Ranma tomó una respiración, queriendo tranquilizarla con su voz. "No. No, no lo hagas. Si tu no me quieres, no tiene que pelear con ninguna persona por mi culpa." 

Akane lo miro fríamente. "¿Y justamente quien podria quererte? ¿Quién podría querer a un monstruo pervertido como tu?" 

Ranma abrió su boca. "¡Mucha gente! Hay tienes a Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi..." 

"No olvides a su hermano" Akane agrego repugnantemente. "¡Si no fuera por Papá y el tío Genma... desearia nunca haber oído hablar de tí!" 

Ranma realmente comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacer esto tan dificil? Tomó toda su determinación para mantener su temperamento bajo control y para no regresarle los insultos a ella. ¿No podía Akane ver lo difícil que era para él? "¿Realmente te sientes de ese modo?" él pregunto con voz firme. 

Akane continuo con su tormentor. "¡Tu puedes apostar a que si!" ella estallo. "¡Por todo lo que a mí respecta, las otras pueden **quedarse** contigo! ¡¿Demonios, porqué no solamente sales de mi vida?!" 

"¿Eso te haría feliz?" Ranma pregunto. Él no podría creer lo que veía. Él no podía imaginarse lo que habia hecho para hacerla enojado de este modo. Ranma no esperado que esto fuera fácil, pero él no estaba preparado para **esto**. 

"Me haría extaciar" ella gruñó. 

La bofetada de Akane tomó a Ranma totalmente desprotegido. Él sentía su cara que comenzaba a enrojecer y el probo el metálico sabor de la sangre. Otra vez Akane se lo dijo pero los oidos de Ranma se había desconectado. Todo lo que él podía hacer era mirar en silencio. 

Ella estaba parada delante de él, su cara era una máscara torcida de la rabia y dolor. Ranma intentó imaginar a Akane sonríendo (_Una de esas raras ocasiones_) y encontro que él no podía conciliar esa imagen en su memoria con quien estaba parada delante de él ahora. Ranma parpadeo, un shock en la profundidad de su cólera y de su dolor. 

_¿Es esto lo qué le he hecho a ella?_ él pensó mientras Akane reclamaba, inaudito. _¿**Soy Yo** la razón que ella este tan enojada todo el tiempo? ¿Realmente la hago infeliz?_

Ranma sintío algo estallar dentro de él _¡No!_ él murmuro. _Esto no es lo que yo queria. ¡Nunca quise pelear! ¡No quiero lastimarte! ¡Quiero verte sonreír! ¡Eres tan linda cuando sonríe! ¿Porqué nunca puedo hacerte sonreir en vez de hacerte llorar?_

Ranma fue dolorosamente sacudido fuera de su sueño por el libro que Akane le había lanzado, revotando lejos de su nariz. Él sacudió su cabeza para aclararse apenas un momento antes de ser golpeado por el volumen siguiente de la enciclopedia. 

"¡Akane... Por favor!" Él comenzó. 

"¡Idiota!" ella rugió. "¡No me escuchaste!" 

Ranma comenzó a retroceder, intentando esquivar las cosas que ella le lanzaba, y quizás tratar de calmarla. No funciono. 

"Akane..." 

Cuando a Akane se le terminaron los libros para lazar, sus proyectiles se volvieron más grandes y más pesados. Ranma intentó por última vez conseguir su atención. "¡Akane... Por favor! Lo siento..." pero ella no aparecía oírlo. 

Ranma abandonó toda esperanza de discutir este punto, abrio la puerta y corrío mientras que la silla del escritorio de Akane se estrelló en la pared detrás de él. Ranma se presipito fuera de la casa, las maldiciones de Akane todavía martillaban en sus oídos, quemándo el camino a su cerebro... "¡Te odio! - ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido! - ¡Te odio! - ¡Idiota! - ¡Te odio! - ¡Pervertido! - ¡Te odio! ¡Largate y MUERETE! - ¡Te odio! - **_¡¡TE ODIO!!_**" 

Ranma tropezo con un agujero en la acera y cayó de cabeza sobre un banco de nieve. Incluso ella nunca notó el cambio mientras que huía en la noche. 

#### **** ####

Akane miró a Ranma correr fuera de su habitacio a través de una roja bruma. ¡El vigor de ese tarado! ¿Por qué no podía él simplemente dejarla en paz? Él siempre le ponia sobrenombres (_Todo el tiempo la insulta_) causandole disgustos. Akane cerró los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por tranquilisarse. 

Cuando su rabia se refrescó, Akane examinó los restos de su habitación. Los libros y otros objetos estaban regados donde habían caído después de haber botado lejos de Ranma. Su silla del escritorio estaba en el pasillo, y parecia como si una de sus patas pudiera estar rota. 

Akane suspiro. Era evidente que las discusiónes con Ranma parecían siempre sacar lo peor de ella, y había sido esta noche particularmente mala. Ella había sido quizá una poco cruel con él esta vez, pero no estaba de humor para tratarlo, o a sus preguntas. _Fue gracioso el momento en el que él pregunto acerca de nuestro conpromiso_ Akane pensó. Ella miro otra vez en la dirección que él había tomado. _¿Ranma, porqué tiene que hacer esto tan dificil?_ tristemente, ella arreglo su habitación en una cierta forma de orden. 

#### **** ####

Debe haber sido la centésima vez, Ranma-chica tropezo con el hielo y callo. Esta vez, ella no se levantó. Simplemente no podía correr más. Ella estaba cansada, y con frío, y sintiendose completamente miserable. Después de un momento ella consigío a su manera inclinarse contra un poste de luz. Ranma-chica no reparo en la hora, y estaba empapada. La tela de su camisa comenzaba a entiesarse mientras que se congelaba. Una brisa sopló através de ella, y ella tembló violentamente. Ranma-chica miro alrededor para intentar establecer claramente su localización. 

Probablemente, ella estaba en un districto comercial, pensó, como a diez millas del dojo. Todas las fachadas alrededor de ella estaban oscuras, sus puertas cerradas, los dueños deben estar abrigados y calientes en sus hogares con sus familias. Todos excepto uno. justo al final de la calle aparecía un pequeña bar. **El Cha Cha Maru** estaba en neón ardiente sobre la entrada. Lo que sea, parecía abierto, y lo más importante, parecía calido. 

#### **** ####

Ranma-chica abrió la puerta del Cha Cha Maru. Era de hecho una bar; no demasiado grande, pero no demasiado pequeño tampoco. Hay parecía haber una mesa al final del área principal, pero estaba vacante, por la cual Ranma-chica estaba agradecida. Ella no estaba de humor para el ruido. Ella escogió una cabina que miraba reservada en una oscura esquina, y ella se dirigió hacia haya. Era los que ella necesitaba, ella razonó, algo de tiempo para pensar. 

Mientras que Ranma-chica se sento dentro de la cabina, una camarera apareció de ninguna parte, y le dio el menú. La camarera también era pelirroja, y bonita, y ella la habría visto hermosa si ella no se viera tan molesta. Ranma-chica se lo agradeció y comenzó a mirar el menú, emparejando mentalmente los precios con el dinero que ella tenía en sus bolsillos. Afortunadamente, este lugar parecía tener tarifas razonables. 

Después de un momento la camarera volvió a tomar la orden de Ranma-chica. Después de pedir un gran tazón de sopa y un pote de té caliente, Ranma-chica regreso de nuevo sus pensamientos y consegir manejar el giro que su vida tomaba. No importa qué, ella decidiria, aunque no le gustara. 

#### **** ####

Akane acostada en su cama mira fijamente el techo, incapaz dormir. Después de que había limpiado los restos de su pelea con Ranma, ella había tomado un baño caliente intentando y logrando sacar algo de la tensión. Había hecho maravillas. Ella se había sentido mucho mejor de hecho, ella había ido a buscar Ranma de modo que pudiera disculparse por haberle gritado. Había estado de muy mal humor cuando él había hido a hablar con ella, y ella se sentía mal por haberlo hechado fuera. 

Excepto que eso tenia algo que ver con su compromizo, ella aún no sabía qué había incitado la visita; Ella estaba demasiado ocupada gritando y lanzaban cosas para prestar mucha atención a lo que Ranma había estado diciendo. Sin embargo, ella había notado que por una vez, Ranma no había estado respondiendo a sus gritos. De hecho, él no la había insultado ni una vez. ¡Él incluso no la había llamado flaca desgarbada! Eso había picado su curiosidad. 

El único problema había sido que cuando ella había ido a buscarlo, Ranma no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Él no estada en su habitasión, o en el dojo entrenando, o aún la cocina. Akane supuso que él debío haber dejado el dojo después de la pelea. Ella se pregunto extrañada donde él estaría en este momento. Akane esperaba que él no estuviera trastornado también. Para ella era dificil ser amable con él, y dijo muchas cosas malas, las cosas que en su mayor parte, ella realmente no creía. 

Bien, ella podría tener su oportunidad, pensó. El viaje de la clase sería una oportunidad perfecta de descubrir qué había deseado Ranma, sin tener que preocuparse de que cualquier persona haga las cosas más difíciles. Podrían incluso manejar pasar algo de tiempo juntos sin intentar matarse. Esa podría ser una buena oportunidad. 

Akane rodó y suspiro. Tomó un momento, pero el sueño finalmente llego. 

[**_Fin de la parte 2_**] 


	3. El camino que e recorrido

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 3: El camino que e recorrido

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Ranma-chica no se había percatado de estar hambrienta hasta que la camarera fijó el tazón delante de ella. La sopa era buena, y estaba caliente, extendiendo su calor a través de ella y ayudandola a expulsar la frialdad. Ella se acabó la sopa y el primer pote de té en poco tiempo, y acabo pidiendo un segundo pote de té cuando ella una vez más vuelvio su atención los asuntos menos inmediatos pero más importantes. 

Las ultimas palabras de Akane todavía repicaban en su mente [**_¡Te odio!_**] _¿Puede ella realmente sentirse así?_ Ranma-chica se pregunto. _Yo se que nosotros peleamos todo el tiempo, pero pensé... Honesto pensé que le gustaba un poco..._

Había habido momentos en que ella podría ser tan buena y apacible, eran raros, pero habían sucedido. _Esa era la Akane que realmente me gustaba, una Akane que era hermosa cuando sonreia..._ Ranma-chica sonrió amargamente al recordar. 

_¿Si ella me odiara tanto, entonces por qué se enojo tanto cuando las otras comenzaron a apareser? Si ella es infeliz por el conpromiso conmigo, cualquiera habría pensado que estaria **feliz** de tener a Ukyo o a Shampoo o a algúna otra para que la librara de él. Realmente no puedo entenderlo._

_Por supuesto, yo debi haber ser más agradable, también. ¿Por qué no deberia ella odiarme? Todo lo que siempre hago es burlarme de ella... molestarla acerca de su comida, o como ella se ve. Y ella **es** linda... Tiendo a estropear cada momento que tenemos y hacer las cosas peor. Apenas cuando comienzo a pensar que estoy haciendo un cierto progreso, digo algo y lo estropeo todo. Si, ése soy yo; Ranma Saotome, la boca más rápida de todo Japon._

Ranma-chica sepulto su cara en sus manos y solloso de la desesperación. "¿Oh Akane... es que esto nunca va a funsionar?" Ella sentía sus ojos quemarse mientras que ella luchó contra el deseo de llorar. 

Después de un momento, Ranma-chica miro hacia arriba y vio a la camarera estar de pie frente de la cabina con una bandeja pequeña en sus manos. Cuando ella vio que Ranma-chica la había notado, ella fijó la bandeja en la mesa y tomo asiento en el otro lado de la cabina. La bandeja contenia una botella de sake caliente, y dos copas. Ranma-chica dio a la camarera una mirada de interrogasión. 

La camarera se encogió. "Cortesia de la casa" ella dijo. "Usted se ve muy infeliz, y pense que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda." Ella vertió el sake caliente en las dos copas y pasó uno a Ranma-chica. 

Ranma-chica sonrió débil a ella. "Grasias..." ella dijo. "Eso es muy amable de su parte." 

"¿Deseas hablar de él?" 

"No realmente..." Contesto Ranma-chica. 

"Eso hará que se sienta mejor" la camarera dijo. Ella levantó una mano para prevenir la objeción de Ranma-chica. "Hey, no te presionare... pero he visto esta clase de cosas antes. ¿Problemas de una relación, correcto? " 

Ranma-chica pensó en no menos de tres ingeniosas pero groseras contestaciones, pero por una vez, el cerebro trabajaba más rápidamente que la boca, y ella no pronunció ninguno de ellas. _Después de todo, ella está intentando solamente ser amable. Además, ¿Qué puedo perder?_ "Tu puedes decir eso" Ella contestó. 

"Lo sabía. A propósito, mi nombre es Akemi. Akemi Roppongi" 

"¿Belleza de cabello roja, eh? Ranma Saotome. Es un placer conocerte." 

Akemi sonrió y levantó su copa de sake. "¡Por las pelirrojas!" Ella dijo solemnemente, y tomo su copa. 

Ranma-chica manejó una palida sonrisa y levantó su propia copa en respuesta. "¡!Salud! " El sake se quemó en el camino a su garganta, pero su calor se extendio en el interior de ella con la velocidad de un relámpago. Ranma-chica mirado críticamente la botella de sake y resolvio ser cuidado con la sustancia. Las decisiones que ella tenía que tomar, tenia que ser tomada con la cabeza lo mas clara posible. Ella fijó su copa abajo. 

Akemi tomó la botella y llenó las copas con sake. "Así que" ella pregunto, casi ocasional. "¿Estaba fue una mala pelea?" 

Ranma-chica miro a Akemi un poco más respetuosamente. _¿Como pudo ella saberlo? Pienso que es verdad, los camareros realmente manejan esta clase de cosas malas todo el tiempo_ "Bastante" Ella contestó, mirando fijamente su propio reflejo en el sake. "Aunque, nada inusual." 

"Entonces, ¿Supongo que tu y tu esposo pelean mucho?" 

Ranma-chica se sonrojo. "Prometido. Peleamos todo el tiempo. Parece que estamos en desacuerdo siempre que estamos juntos." 

Ella había tenido razón. Esta **hiba** a ser una buena historia. "¿Así que cómo en el mundo ustedes dos consiguió comprometerse? Suena como un terrible e improvable compañero." 

"Arregló matrimonial. Nuestros padres son viejos amigos, y decidíeron que debiamos casarnos incluso antes de que naciéramos." 

Akemi estaba horrorizada. "¿Y ellos esperan que usted vaya a esta junto con eso? ¡Qué desfachates!" 

"Lo dije" Ranma-chica murmuro. "Pero eso es todo lo que siempre hace. Ellos nos empujaban a unirnos, pero es como mezclar agua y aceite." 

"Maldito. ¿Así entonces, ustedes se estiman el uno al otro? ¿Hay sentimiento entre ustedes? ¿Incluso un minúsculo pedacito?" 

Ranma-chica tomo su taza de sake antes de que ella contestara, tomando un poco de tiempo para elegir las palabras con cuidado. "Había momentos... Había momentos en que pensé que pudo haber sido. Cada vez mas frecuentes, comenzabamos a lograr algo y entonces... **¡BOOM!**" ella imito una explosión, y miró fijamente al espacio por un momento. Ella sostuvo su taza de sake. Akemi la llenó. "Boom, uno de nosotros decía algo... o hacia algo... y soltabamos nuestras bocas el uno contra el otro. Siempre sucedía algo que lo estropeaba." 

Ranma-chica se detuvo brevemente y sorbio su sake otra vez. "Yo... siempre esperaba ese día en que pudieramos dejar de ser amigos. Pense que si podíamos dejar de pelear el tiempo suficiente puede ser que nos tuvieramos gusto el uno por el otro... por lo menos un poco. Pero no parece haber resuelto de esa manera, y después de esta noche... bueno, solamente no puedo creer en ello más." 

La tristeza en la voz de Ranma-chica, y en sus ojos hizo que Akemi desea llorar también. "Veo que tu lo estimas. Si no, no estarias así de trastornada ahora." 

Ranma-chica suspiro. "¿No hizo mucho bien?" 

"Los hombres pueden ser tan insensibles" Akemi dicho con conocimiento. 

La expresión de Ranma-chica se endureció, pero solamente por un momento. Lo qué Akemi había dicho era bastante cierto, Genma, Ryoga, Kuno, todos los chicos que constantemente perseguían a Akane en la escuela, ellos era todos ejemplos clásicos. _Pero que importa, soy yo la mayor parte del tiempo_ ella pensó tristemente. 

Ranma-chica no estaba dispuesto a tomar toda la culpa. "Bien, las chicas pueden ser bastante insensibles también, ¿Tu lo sabes?" _Calma_ ella pensó, _Una parte de **esto** es mi culpa..._

"Tu no debes culparte, querida." 

Ranma-chica miraba perpicazmente a Akemi antes de mirar hacía abajo a su taza del sake. _¿Qué es ella, telepata?_ "¿Por qué no? Es por lo menos en parte, mi culpa. Realmente he enredado ésto, y francamente, no puedo pensar en algun modo de arreglarlo. Maldito honor y deber de la familia, **no** voy ciertamente a casarme con alguien si hace a uno o ambos miserables." Ella suspira. "Sin embargo es una lastima. Siempre pensé que esto podría funcionar al final. Yo siempre espere que pudiera." 

"Sabes, eso me suena como que tu padre es un verdadero asno. Él parece ciertamente causarte bastantes apuro. No te ofendas..." 

"No lo hago." Ranma-chica sonrie sombriamente. "Tú no tiene ni idea..." 

Akemi levanta una ceja. "Eso suena como una observación" ella incitó. 

Ranma-chica resopla. "Mí padre ha estado enredando mi vida desde que nací, él y todas sus estúpidas promesas. Éste no es lo único compromiso que el a arreglan para mí, él es justamente el que él desea la mayoría. Y, gracias a otra de sus promesas, nunca veré a mi madre otra vez." 

"Ella no esta..." 

"No, no, ella está viva. Pero si voy a verla, entonces **yo** sere la muerta." 

Akemi parecía confuso. 

"Es una **larga** historia, creeme. Tú realmente no querras oírla." 

Akemi cabeceado. "¿Tú tiene más de un compromiso?" 

"Por lo menos tres, ahora. Y ni decír cuántos más mí padre todavía no ha considerado mencionar." 

"Canalla" 

"Tiene un don para la subestimación." 

"¿Por qué lo tolera? Por lo menos, puede ser que ayude, si tu consiges alejarte de tu padre." 

"Si, he llegado muchas veces a la misma conclusión. Sé por experiensia que mi prometida será mucho más feliz si no estoy alrededor." Ranma-chica se estremeció con el recuerdo de la expresión llena de rabia de Akane. 

"¿Estas segura de éso? Es dificil para mi creer que tu podrías cuidar tanto de una persona si ella no cuidara de ti tambien." 

La sonrisa de Ranma-chica era hueca. "Estoy seguro. Ella lo hace parecer bastante claro." 

Los ojos de Akemi se ensanchan. "¿Ella? Tu padre realmente **es** extraño." dijo ella. 

Ranma-chica se vuelve a sonrojar. "Realmente, no es lo qué tu piensa." Ella penso en agregar Soy un chico, pero decidi que eso realmente no importante para el problema. Ella estaba evitando la necesidad de explicarle, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió, y otra persona que se veía cansada entro y tomó asiento. 

"Oh, maldición," Dijo Akemi. "Parece que debo regresar a mis deberes." Ella suspiro y salio de la cabina. Ella dio vuelta de nuevo a Ranma-chica. "Espero que puedas encontrar una respuesta que te haga feliz" ella dijo. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa que puedo hacer?" 

Ranma-chica hizo una mueca rápidamente. "Solamente una poco de agua caliente, si no es mucha molestia." 

"Pienso que puedo manejar eso... Yo regresare correcto." 

"¿Oh, Akemi?" La camarera pelirroja se detuvo brevemente. "Gracias. tenías razón; me siento un poco mejor." 

Akemi sonrió. "No hay cuidado" ella dijo. 

#### **** ####

Una vez que Akemi hubiera traído la caldera de agua caliente, Ranma-chica la tomó y se dirigio al baño. Había solamente uno, eso significado que puede ser utilizado por ambos género. 

_Bueno eso es conveniente_ Piensa Ranma-chica. Ella cerro el baño y sacó sus ropas húmedas. Después de quitarselas, ella las puso debajo de la secadora de mano eléctrica, y después vertió el agua caliente sobre si misma. 

Ranma se secó con las toallas de papel y después se puso de nuevo su ropa. No eran perfectas, pero eran bastante buenas. Ranma salió del baño, y puso la caldera en su mesa. Él pagó su consumo, y se despidio una vez más a Akemi, él camino fuera en la noche para comenzar el largo viaje de regreso al dojo. Al fin, él tenía la respuesta, y un plan. 

Ambos Akemi y el barman miraron fijamente detras de Ranma confundidos. "Akemi..." el barman dijo, "Tu bebes y soy **YO** quien ve cosas." Akemi lo favoreció con una mirada de repulsión. 

[**_Fin de la parte 3_**] 


	4. Caminos separados

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 4: Caminos separados

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

El dojo estaba oscuro y quieto cuando Ranma volvió. Eso le convenia perfectamente, él no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ni se sentia como para contestar cualquier pregunta sobre sus actividades. Si su plan hiba a funcionar, su sincronia tenía que ser perfecta. 

Ranma entró en el cuarto que compartió con su padre tan callado como era posible. Había un panda que yasia en el piso, roncando como una sierra. Ranma suspiro aliviado. Cuando su padre roncaba de ése modo solo una explosión nuclear podría despertarlo. No obstante, uno no podía ser demasiado cauteloso. 

Tan silencioso como él podía, Ranma tomó su mochila del armario, y comenzó a llenarla con sus cosas. Su herramientas de acampar estaba ya en la mochila, asi que eso le dejaba solo con su ropa y objetos personales. Por una vez, él estaba feliz de que nunca había tenido una oportunidad de amasar demasiadas posesiones. La mayoría de las cosas que él tenía eran pequeñas, y ligeras. 

Aparte de algunos artículos pequeños, la mayoría de sus posesiones personales eran fotografías. Cuidadosamente, él quitó éstas de sus marcos, y las puso entre las páginas de su manga favorito. Él no necesitaba el peso extra que los marcos agregarían, y el libro protegería las fotos bastante bien hasta que él tuviera una vez más un lugar para exhibirlas. 

Ranma vaciló por un momento sobre un número pequeño de fotos de Akane. Él pensó en dejarlas, pero decidío en contra de eso. Aun cuando ellas sean una fuente de dolor para él, en los tiempos por venir, él simplemente no podría borrar, lo que él había sentido por Akane. Además, había habido buenos momentos, y él deseaba recordarlos. Si solamente él pudíera olvidarse de lo qué había venido despues... qué había traído todo esto. Él suspiro y empaco las fotos con las otras. 

Una vez que su mochila estaba seguro, Ranma la llevó abajo a la cocina, donde él planeó un ataque a la despensa. Él empaco un poco de arroz, carne seca y habas, las especias, los tallarines, y una mezcla de carnes en bolsas de plástico y los guardó en su mochila. despues de reflexiónar, él puso su manga y fósforos en bolsos plásticos también. Después de todo, no queria que se mojaran, y el agua parecía tener un modo de encontrarlo. 

Él justamente había cerrado su mochila y acababa de apoyarse cerca de la puerta cuando Kasumi bajo por las escaleras para comenzar sus preparativos de la mañana. Ella esta un poco sorprendida de encontrar a Ranma de toda la gente ya levantado. 

"¡Buenos días, Ranma!" Ella dijo alegremente, entonces ella notó su mochila. "¡Oh, eso esta bien! ¿Hoy es el día en el que comienza ese viaje de la clase, no es así? " 

Por un momento Ranma estaba en pánico. ¿Viaje de la clase? ¿Qué viaje de la clase? Entonces lo recordo... ¡El viaje a Hiroshima! Esa era una afortunada coinsidensia. ¡Si la fortuna le sonreía, éso podía enmascarar su partida por una semana! 

"¡Eep, segura lo es!" Él dijo. "Y hoy, **no hay manera** de que me pierad ese viaje." 

Kasumi sonrió. "Realmente quieres ir a ése viaje, Ranma. Espero que te diviertas." 

"Este es un viaje que yo necesito tomar," Ranma dijo honestamente. "Deberia haberme ido hace mucho tiempo. De todas formas, estoy lejos. ¡Ire a conseguir un buen asiento!" Él vaciló un momento, y dio vuelta de nuevo a la chica que pudo haber sido su cuñada. "Kasumi..." Él comenzó. 

"¿Sí, Ranma? ¿Qué ocurre?" Ella pregunto. 

Él le dio un abrazo rápido. "Gracias... por todo. Tu has sido muy buena." Con esto él tomo su mochila y cerro por fuera la puerta, corriendo en la dirección común al colegio Furinkan. 

#### **** ####

Kasumi miró a Ranma mientras que él trotó alejandose hacia la escuela. _¿Que extrañada, qué significaba eso?_ Ella pensó. En alguna parte en su subconsciente una campana de alarmar sonó, pero era demasiado débil para que ella la oiga. 

#### **** ####

Aunque él acababa de desayunar, Genma Saotome estaba hambriento. Aun faltaban horas para el almuerzo, y no había un bocado en la casa. Esa le dejaba a él dos opciones esperar por el almuerzo o salir a conseguir algo. El problema con la primera opción era que el control de si mismo nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, nunca penso negarlo el mismo mentalmente. El problema con la segunda opción era que él no tenía dinero. Mientras que no había atajo para el primer obstaculo, el segundo era fácil, él podía solamente pedir prestado un poco de dinero de la arcansia de Ranma. Él lo tendría de regreso antes de que el muchacho pudiera incluso enterarse que él lo tomo prestado. 

Genma entro silenciosamente al cuarto que él y Ranma compartian en el dojo. Después de estar satisfecho de que Ranma no estaba allí, él fue al armario donde Ranma guardó sus ahorros. Sin embargo, cuando él abrió la puerta, la arcansia de Ranma no se encontraba en ninguna parte. 

"Muchacho astuto," Genma murmuró. "El vino y la escondio. Bien, tiene que estar aquí en alguna parte." Genma comenzó a buscar con los cajones de su habitación, pero él no llego lejos. Cuando él abrió el armario donde Ranma guardaba su ropa, también estaba vacío. 

"Ahora **eso esta** mal," Genma murmuró. Él abrió el otro armario y fue perturbado de encontrar que la mochila de Ranma también se habían ido. Por una vez en su vida Genma saltó a la conclusión correcta... que Ranma se había ido. Por supuesto, Genma asumió que Ranma se había dirigido hacia China y a Jyusenkyou, pero nadie puede estar en lo correcto todo el tiempo. 

#### **** ####

Akane tomaba cosas de su armario cuando alguien había golpeado en su puerta. "Pasen," ella dijo, su cabeza todavía estaba enterrada en las profundidades de su guardarropa. 

La puerta se abrio y Genma entron en el cuarto. "¿Akane, has visto a Ranma?" 

"No esta mañana, no..." Vino la contestación del armario. "¿Porqué hace usted esa pregunta?" 

Genma vaciló antes de contestar, pero él continúo. "Bien, su mochila y su ropa se han ido y..." 

"Bueno" Dijo Akane mientras que ella salio del armario. "Si él no esta desayunando, temo que se le va a hacer tarde otra vez." Ella arrastraba su propia mochila fuera del armario hacia la cama donde puso su ropa y otros artículos ya clasificados. 

"¿Tarde?" Genma pregunto. "¿Eso significa que tu sabes qué se ha hido?" 

"Por supuesto que lo sé, tío Genma" Dijo Akane mientras que ella comenzó a transferir el material de su cama a su mochila. "Nuestra clase va a ir a un viaje al campo a Hiroshima. Nos iremos alrededor de una semana." 

"Ahh de modo que era eso." Dijo un Genma muy aliado. "Ranma nunca dijo nada sobre de eso... Justamente acabo de encontrar que su mochila faltaba y..." Él decidío que no sería diplomático ir a contar exactamente cuánto él había estado asustado. Además, no era obviamente necesario. 

Como Akane acababa empacaba y adentrar a Genma sobre los detalles del viaje, Kasumi caminaron y miro adentro. "¡Ahh!" Ella dijo. "¡Veo que estas lista para tu viaje. Que tengas un buen viaje!" 

"Si, Kasumi" Akane contestó. "¿Podrías por favor decirle a Ranma que estare lista en solo unos pocos minutos?" 

"Lo haria, pero Ranma se fue hace una hora" dijo Kasumi. "Él parecía estar muy interesado sobre no llegar tarde..." 

"¡¿Él Qué?! ¡Ese sinverguenza! ¡Uno pensaría que él habría podido esperarme por lo menos!" Akane dijo enojada. Ella metio los últimos artículos en su mochila, la cerro, la lanzo sobre sus hombros y salio fuera de su habitasión hacia las escaleras. 

Genma la vio irse. Él no envidió a su hijo cuando su prometida lo encontrara. 

#### **** ####

Ranma se sentó en un kissaten, mirando una taza de cacao. Él miró por la ventana de la pequeña tienda de café como Akane refunfuñaba en su camino del dojo a la escuela. Él podía decir que ella estaba enojada. Bien, **él** no la haria enojar más. 

Mientras que Akane desaparecia a la distancia, la visión de Ranma comenzó a empañarse. Él limpio sus ojos y se sorprendio de encontrar su mano humeda. "Maldición" él dijo a si mismo. "¡Los hombres **no** lloran!" Él miro una última vez en la dirección en la que Akane se había ido. "Adiós, Akane" él dijo. "Desearia que hubieramos podido ser amigos por lo menos." 

Amigos de hecho. Esa posibilidad, Ranma ahora se da cuenta, había muerto instantáneo cuando Akane había descubierto que él era un muchacho. Ella había estado tan enojada después de encontrarlo a él en el baño, como si fuera de alguna manera su culpa. ¿Qué es lo que ella queria? ¿Cómo habría podido decirle? Eso termino a partir del momento en que ella había dicho que estaba contenta de que él era una chica. 

Ranma no sabia qué pensar, o como manejarlo todo. Él había pensado que había encontrado quizá a una amiga otra vez (_Había pasado años desde que él tuvo un verdadero amigo_) y lo había golpeado en la cara. Solo porque él era un muchacho. ¡Era tan injusto! 

Peor, ella había llegado a culparlo por todo. Como si él hubiera **elegido** ser maldecido, estar comprometido con alguien contra su voluntad, por tener a todos lo lunaticos de Japón detras de él por una razón u otra. ¿Ella realmente pensó que él **disfrutaba** de eso? ¿Ella realmente pensó tan poco de él? 

Nada que él pudiera hacer pondria un puente sobre el boquete entre ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo él no estaba seguro de **querer** poner un puente sobre el boquete. Era más fácil mantenerse al alcance de sus brazos (_Donde ella no pudiera lastimarlo más_). Le había parecido rasonable en ese entonces, pero había sido un error. Ella lo **habia** lastimado; y él la había lastimado. Ambos habían perdido, y ninguno habían estado dispuestos a retroceder. 

Si ella solamente hubiera confiado en él... creído en él... incluso una vez, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Pero no, ella asumió siempre lo peor. El momento lo era todo, y Akane era la peor. Si había un mal momento para que ella lo encontrara, justo entonces ella llegaba. Y si una chica estaba implicada lo hacia realmente empeorar. 

¿Porqué ella pensaría que es el quien perseguía a las chicas? ¿Ella no pensó que él tenía bastantes problemas con chicas sin buscar más? Como si él pudiera **considerar** el persegir a una chica como Kodachi. Ranma se estremeció. Y Shampoo, con ella... cariñosa y inibición natural... solo hacia las cosas ir de malo en peor. 

Por lo menos Ranma tenía una idea de como tratar a Shampoo. No era su primera opción, ni estaba él particularmente orgulloso de ello, pero era simple, y debia ser eficaz. Ranma busco en su mochila papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir... 

Media hora más adelante, Ranma se dejo el kissaten y se dirigió lejos de la escuela. Él tenía unas horas que matar antes de que pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento, y no lo haría si es visto antes de eso. 

#### **** ####

Akane atravéso las puertas del Furinkan con una cabeza llena del vapor. Su enfado con Ranma había crecido con cada momento que pasaba. Ellos **siempre** caminaban a la escuela juntos. ¿Por qué en el mundo él no la había esperado? Ella lo esperaba siempre, después de todos. 

Akane todavía no podía entender el hecho de que Ranma hubiera estado listo para irse antes de que ella. Él nunca había hecho ningun esfuerzo de llegar a la escuela temprano antes. ¿Habría podido él realmente estar emocionado por el viaje? Seguramente no. Akane miro alrededor a los grupos de los estudiantes que se reunian preparandose para salir. Ella no podía ver ningun rastro de Ranma. 

Finalmente, Akane se dirigio a la maestra Hinako a un lado con un tablero grande de clip en sus manos. Ella marcaba nombres mientras los estudiantes llegaban. Ella sabría dónde Ranma se encontraba. 

Hinako Ninomiya miro a Akane mientras se acercó. Después examinar su lista, ella puso una marca de checado en el nombre de Akane Tendo. 

"Buenos dias, Tendo" Ella dijo alegre. "¿Estas lista para ir?" 

"Buenos dias, maestra" Akane contestó. "¡Si! Dígame, ¿A visto a Ranma?" 

"¿Saotome?" Hinako pregunto. Ella comprobó su lista. "Él no ha llegado todavía, no. ¿Él no va a llegar tarde otra vez, o sí?" 

"Él no deberia... ¡Él dejó el dojo una hora antes de que yo lo hiciera! No puedo imaginarme donde él podría estar." 

Hinako estaba sorprendida. "¿Realmente?" Ella miro alrededor a los grupos de estudiantes reunidos en el patio de escuela. Ella no podía ver ningun signo de Ranma tampoco. "Quizás él está ya en la estación varios estudiantes se han ido alla. Él puede estar con ellos." 

#### **** ####

Cuando la procesión del Furinkan llego a la estación del tren, todavía no había señales de Ranma. Un número de estudiantes estaban ya en la estación, esperando al resto de ellos a que llegaran. Ninguno de ellos habían visto ni rastro de Ranma. 

Akane vacilava entre la cólera y la preocupación. ¿Donde se habia ido ese gran tonto? Él se había ido temprano así que seguramente estaria a tiempo, pero no había rastro de él. Akane comenzaba a preocuparse que algo le hubíera sucedido, pero ella no podía imaginar una amenaza que pudiera quitar tan a fondo cualquier rastro de el. No había habido muestras de ninguna batalla que ella hubiera visto en su camino a la escuela. No, probablemente, él se había detenido en alguna parte para un bocado y había perdido la nosion del tiempo. Sería justo lo que él haria. 

La maestra Hinako también estaba un poco irritada con Saotome. Él no estaba, ella pensó, fijando un mal ejemplo para el resto de los estudiantes. De hecho, él se comportaba otra vez sospechozamente como un delincuente. Ella caminó hacia donde Akane estaba parada. 

"Tendo... ¿Estas segura que Saotome salio tan temprano esta mañana?" 

Akane se erizó. "Si, maestra. Mi hermana fue muy específica en ese punto. No sé dónde él puede estar..." 

"Supongo que es posible que él haya tomado el tren anterior..." Hinako dijo cuidadosamente. "Si él se fue cuando dijo, él habría podido llegar aquí con tiempo de sobra." 

Akane no parecía convencida así que Hinako se compadesio de ella. "No se preocupe, Tendo. Él llegara. Después de todo" Ella agregó oscuramente, "Él sabe lo que le haré si no lo hace." 

[**_Fin de la parte 4_**] 


	5. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 5: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Cuando vino la hora del almuerzo, Ranma se dirigió hacia el Nekohanten. Mientras él se acercó al restaurante chino, veia un activo negocio, era un lugar popular para el almuerzo por su excelente comida y precios razonables. Antes de que él tuviera demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de la naturaleza de su éxito, Shampoo se había dirigido hacia el y había saltado sobre el con uno de sus saludos más entusiásmados. Por un momento, Ranma sentía que duda de su desición... Shampoo era hermoso, y no había duda de la sinceridad de su afecto. Ella era también su mejor oportunidad para curarse. Sin embargo... Ranma convocó su fuerza de voluntad para separarse suavemente de su abraza. 

"¡Ranma!" Ella dijo. "¿Tu entras y Shampoo hace especial ramen para tí, sí?" 

Ranma asintio, y la siguió al restaurante. Ella lo condujo a una mesa en la esquina que fue fijada algo mas apartado de las otras. Él fijó su mochila contra la pared al lado de la mesa y se sentó. Shampoo salto alejandose para traer la comida, dejando a Ranma con un momento al menos, para tomar un respiro y para planear su estrategia. 

Shampoo volvió en poco tiempo con una orden de dos enormes, vaporosos tazones de ramen. Ella fijó uno en la mesa delante de Ranma, y se sentó con el otro adelante de él. Ella miro a la mochila que él había fijado en la esquina. "¿Ranma va a alguna parte?" Ella pregunto. 

Ranma parecía culpable por un momento, pero se recuperó con velocidad admirable. Cuando su boca no estuvo llena de ramen, él le contestó. "Sí, pensé que podia tomar algunas pocas cosas para un viaje de entrenamiento... las cosas han estado muy tranquilidad por aquí últimamente, y no puedo permitirme estar fuera de forma." 

Shampoo asintio con conocimiento. "¿Ranma tuvo pelea con Akane otra vez, no?" Ella era hermosa, pero no estúpida. 

Ranma se volvio rojo y agito su comida un poco. Después de un momento, él decidío que no haría daño en decir a Shampoo la verdad, por lo menos una parte de ella. Además de éso, él nunca había poseído talento verdadero para la tergiversación. "Ranma tuvo pelea con Akane" él convino. "Ranma se cansó de pelear con Akane." De alguna manera, pedir prestado el hábito de Shampoo de referirse en tercera persona había hecho esa admisión un poco más fácil. 

Shampoo sonrió a si misma. Ella había estado esperando esto por un largo tiempo. Con Akane fuera del cuadro, Ranma al fin sería suyo. "¡Shampoo va a empacar. Regresa en un momento!" 

Ranma toma su muñeca antes de que ella pudiera levantarse. "No, Shampoo. No todavía. Aún hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer. Algún Mousse, er, cabos flojos que necesitan ser atados." 

Shampoo lo miro inquieta. 

Ranma alcanzo uno de los bolsillos en su mochila y retiró un sobre. Estaba dirigido a Mousse. Él se lo dio a Shampoo. "Necesito que entreges esto por mí" Él le dije. 

Shampoo hizo una muestra de examinar el paquete. "¿Qué envías a Mousse?" Ella pregunto. 

"Es una carta de desafío" Ranma dijo. "La lucha entre nosotros tiene que terminar, de una vez por todas." 

Shampoo miro a Ranma sorprendida. "¿En serio? ¿Tu pelearas con Mousse por Shampoo? ¡Aiyaah! ¡Shampoo tan feliz!" 

Ranma sentía una puñalada aguda de culpabilidad. En algunos días, Shampoo no estaría absolutamente tan contenta. Él intentó difícilmente empujar eso de su mente. Ésta era la modo como tuvo que ser. Era la única manera en que podía funcionar. Pero no había regla que dijera que tenia que gustarle. 

Ranma se levanto y recogió su mochila. Él dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Shampoo, que todavía presumía un poco sobre su perceptible buena fortuna. Él suspiro. "Shampoo..." Ella levanto su mirada hacia él. "No seas demasiado dura con él, ¿Okay? Él también tiene sentimientos." Shampoo parecia un poco confundido, pero asintio deacuerdo. 

Con la fase dos de su plan terminada, Ranma Saotome salio del Nekohanten y camino en la tarde cubierta de nieve. 

#### **** ####

Shampoo sentada miro fijamente detras de Ranma durante mucho tiempo. Había una tristeza sobre él que la había preocupado un poco; su ultima pelea con Akane debe haber sido mala. Ella sabía que Ranma había cuidado de Akane, pero ella había estado siempre segura que ella era quién podría hacerlo más feliz. "¿Regresa a Shampoo pronto, sí? Si no regresas, Shampoo ira tras de tí..." Ella susurró. 

Ella bajo la mirada al sobre que Ranma le había dejado. Por supuesto, Shampoo que era Shampoo, la primera cosa que ella hizo fue abrirlo. Pero Ranma había aprendido sus lecciones de la astuta Amazona, y lo había anticipado. Dentro del sobre, Shampoo encontró otro sobre dirigido a Mousse, y sellado con cinta. Había también una nota que estaba dirigida a ella. Shampoo parecia sorprendida. La nota decia simplemente: 

**_Shampoo: _**

Si abres éste, lo sabré, y nunca te volvere a hablar otra vez.

-Ranma 

Shampoo palidecido. Ella miro un momento el sobre restante, pesando sus opciones. Eventual, ella decidía que era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Shampoo recogio el sobre y se dirigio a encontrar a Mousse. 

#### **** ####

Mousse estaba sorprendido de recivir una carta de Saotome. Él también estaba un poco molestado con Shampoo, ella no había podido resistir presumir un poco cuando ella se la dio. ¡Ella se reía siempre de él! Él la amo tanto, pero ella miraba apenas en su dirección. Uno de estos dias, él le demostraría a ella; él le demostraría a todos. 

Mousse regreso a su habitación a leer la carta. Shampoo queria que él la leyera donde ella pudiera verlo también, pero había sido marcada privado, y Mousse era un hombre obsesivo con el honor. Además, pico un poco su curiosidad. Era una cosa pequeña, pero lo hizo sentirse mejor. Una vez que él estaba seguro de estar solo, abrió el sobre. 

**_Mousse: _**

Mientras lees esto, estoy saliendo de Nerima, y voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Le he dicho a Shampoo que ésta es una carta de desafío, pero estoy seguro que tu sabes eso ahora. Mousse de hecho, de un modo, lo es. Te desafío, Mousse. Te desafío a tomar el cuidado de Shampoo y hacerla feliz. Ella merece a alguien que pueda dedicarse a ella sin reservación o condición.   
Incluido, tu encontrarás una foto que Nabiki me tomó después de una pelea con Akane. Cuando venga el momento, puede utilizarla como evidencia de que tu ganaste **esta** pelea.  
Dile a Shampoo que solo no podía darle la cara despues de que perdí, y que me he hido lejos. Eventual, ella puede aceptarlo. Sugiero que destruyas esta nota. He hecho todos lo que pude, el resto depende de tí. Esta bien. 

-Ranma Saotome. 

Mousse leyó y releyo la nota varias veces con incredulidad pura. Finalmente, él miro el sobre, y bastante seguro, había una fotografía de Ranma, golpeado gravemente e inconsciente. El fondo era bastante indescriptible, Mousse no podía decir donde había sido tomada la foto. Era perfecto. ¡Shampoo al fin sería suya! Mousse se puso serio mientras él pensó sobre Ranma. Él no estaba seguro qué funcionaria, pero estaba determinado a que el sacrificio de Ranma no sería inútil. Él vería por eso. 

"Dondequiera que vayas, Saotome" Mousse dijo a si mismo, "Espero que encuentres lo que buscas." 

#### **** ####

Ranma pasó el resto de la tarde atando cabos sueltos, y evitando a la gente. Él compro algunas probiciones para hacer su vida en el camino más fácil, y almacenó el material. Él pasó varias horas en otros kissaten mientras que reempaco sus pertenencia más necesarias, cerciorándose de que él podría tomar las cosas que él necesitaría más fácilmente. 

En el momento en que termino, la tarde había caído, y era hora de que él hiciera su parada final antes de salir de la ciudad. Ésto es muy importante, la dirección que su futuro hiba a tomar dependia de este momento. Si él gana o perdie, el momento había llegado. 

Ranma llegó al Ucchan media hora antes de cerrar. El lugar fue embalado. Ukyo, parecia un poco cansada, ella lo vio y sonrió, y señalandole una cabina en la esquina. Ranma saludo de vuelta y se dirigio hacia la mesa indicada. Ukyo lo encontro allí con un plato lleno de okonomiyakis y un pote de té caliente, que Ranma aceptó agradecido. Ranma comió mientras que Ukyo atendia las necesidades del resto de sus clientes. Realmente era asombroso. Ranma podría recordar una época cuando no había mesas en el Ucchan, solo un gran mostrador. 

A la hora de cerrar, Ranma había terminado de comer, y el té, y se sentía mucho más calido. Ukyo cerro la puerta después de que se fuera el ultimo cliente, y Ranma la ayudo a limpiar. Trabajaron en silencio por un momento, y el Ucchan era intachable en orden. Ukyo puso un pote fresco de té y se sentaron para hablar. 

Por primera vez desde que él llego allí, Ukyo hechó un verdadero vistaso de cerca a Ranma. Él se veia terrible. Había bolsas debajo de sus ojos, las contusiones frescas empezaban a sicatrizar, y él se veia como si realmente no hubiera dormido en una semana. Había también una tristeza en su expresión que ella no podía definir absolutamente. 

"¿Otra pelea con Akane?" Ella pregunto. 

Ranma se sonrojo levemente. "¿Es tan obvio?" 

"Para mí" Ella dijo simplemente. 

Ranma sonrió, un poco tieso y suspiro. "Sí, puedes decir que tuvimos una pelea. Por supuesto, ¿Peleamos siempre, no?" Él se detuvo brevemente para tomar un trago de té. "Bien, no más." 

Ukyo no tuvo gusto de oir eso. "¿Qué quieres decir con éso? ¿Qué sucedió?" 

Ranma miró fijamente la mesa por un momento antes de contestar. "Es una larga historia..." 

Ukyo le sonrió. "No tengo que ir a ninguna parte, Ranma." 

"Mientras que sucede, ni una ni otra me tiene" Ranma dijo. Él tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó su historia. Él le dijo sobre la más nueva prometida que había aparecido, la pelea que había sobrevenido, y la pelea que él tuvo con su padre sobre ella despues. Él no le dijo sobre las decisiones que habia tomado esa tarde; eso vendría más adelante. Entonces él le dijo brevemente sobre la pelea con Akane. Cuando él levanto la mirada, el dolor en sus ojos era evidente. 

Después de que Ranma habia acabado, Ukyo estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Como Shampoo, ella sabía que Ranma había cuidado de Akane, incluso si él nunca lo hubiera admitido. "Así que te vas" ella dijo finalmente, indicando la mochila. 

"Sí." 

"¿A donde irás?" 

"No lo sé todavía." 

Ukyo se detuvo brevemente por un momento. "¿No es muy repentino? ¿No has pensado sobre eso?" 

"Créeme" Dijo Ranma, "Lo he pensado **por mucho tiempo**. Ésto ha sido planeado por un rato... Biiko fue solo la ultima gota, y la pelea con Akane ayer por la noche... bien, eso finalmente me convensio." 

"Tu padre tendrá problemas, tu sabe." 

Ranma palidecido a la mención de problemas, pero su expresión era dura. "Demasiado malo. La mayoria de estos lío son su culpa, y mientras que no puedo hacer nada sobre eso, puedo intentar por lo menos aclarar mis propios problemas." 

"¿Huir? Eso no es de tí." 

Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si permanezco, solamente lo peorare. De todas formas, ciertamente no puedo permanecer más en el dojo. Si Akane y yo nos casamos, ambos seríamos miserables. El deber puede ser suficiente para arreglar una matrimonio, pero no es suficiente para sostener uno, y no me casaré con nadie contra su voluntad. Akane no me quiere, y nunca lo hara." 

"¿Estas seguro de éso?" 

Ranma sonrió ceñudo. "Muy seguro." 

Ukyo dejó pasar eso por el momento. "¿Qué hay sobre Shampoo? Ella te quiere **persistentemente**." 

Ranma tenía la tolerancia a parecer culpable. "Supongo que ella lo hace, pero nunca funcionara. Quiero decir, ella me gusta... mucho... pero no puedo casarme con ella. Ella es bonita y todo, pero ella puede ser tan testaruda a veces, (_Ukyo hizo una mueca de dolor_) y ella casi tan feliz como esa lunatica de Kodachi. Tengo que saber que mis sentimientos son míos y no el producto de uno de los complots de su bisabuela. 

"Ella no va a darce por vencida sobre tí tan fácilmente, tu lo sabes." 

"Lo sé." Ranma suspiro. "Pero he planeado algo para éso tan bien como pude. Ella no va a estar feliz al principio, pero es lo mejor. Ahora ella piensa que estoy lejos entrenando para pelear con Mousse." 

"¿Que dira ella cuándo no aparescas para la pelea?" 

Ranma le dijo sobre la nota que él habia enviado a Mousse, y la foto. Ukyo asintio pensativa. "Apenas puede funcionar... por poco tiempo" Ella admitio. "Solamente hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo. ¿Porqué estas diciendome todo esto?" 

Ranma tomó una profunda respiración. Este era. Él había pasado toda la tarde preparandose para este momento. "Ukyo... No puedo casarme con Akane porque ella no me ama. Ninguno de los dos queria realmente este compromiso. No puedo casarme con Shampoo porque... porque yo no la amo..." 

Los ojos de Ukyo se ensancharon. 

Ranma trago saliba, y convoco toda su determinacion, y dijo, "Cuando tenia seis años, le dije a papa que amaba al okonomiyaki más de lo que te amaba a tí. No voy a incurrir en esa equivocación otra vez. Tu eras mi mejor amiga entonces, y tu ahora eres mi mejor amiga. Dicen que ese es un bastante buen comienzo para una relación. Además de..." Ranma sonrió un poco avergonzado. "Tu eres la única prometida que he dejado." 

"Tú... tú estas... tú estás aquí..." 

Ranma tomó sus manos entre las suyas y miró solemnemente a sus ojos. "¿Ukyo Kuonji... quieres casarte conmigo?" 

Ukyo detuvo el aliento ante él en incredulidad por el shock. "¿Ca... Ca... Casarme contigo? ¿Hablas en serio?" Ella se levanto tan rápido que su silla cayó para atras. 

Ranma bajo la mirada a la mesa. "He estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo... Las cosas tan solo no podían mantenerse por el camino por el que hiban. Era hora, de una forma u otra, de terminar." 

Ukyo dio una mirada al calendario. Noviembre. Ella mordió su labio. Eso dolio. No estaba soñando entonces. ¿Podría ser verdad después de todos? ¿Podría realmente ser que todo sus sueños empezaban a hacerse realidad? Una alegría feroz se ensendio en su corazón mientras se hundia en su interior. Ésto era realidad. Ranma había elegido finalmente, y él la había elegido a ***ella***. 

Ranma, inmóvil miro la mesa, equivoco su reacción completamente. Él realmente no había esperado que ella dijera que sí, dadas las circunstancias, pero era el último momento para decisidir, y él había hecho su elección. Él suspiro pesadamente. "Lo siento, Ukyo... quizás... sea mejor que me vaya..." 

Antes de que él pudiera moverse, Ukyo lo habia sujetado en un gran abrazo llorando. "**¡¡SÍ!! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME CASARE CONTIGO, RANMA!**" 

Mientras su respuesta penetró la niebla alrededor de su cerebro, Ranma sentía sus brazos envolverla y una onda de relevación lo cubrio. Él se había opuesto siempre a esta tentación en el pasado. Ukyo era quizás la única amiga verdadero que él tenía. Él podría hablar con ella, y él sabía que podía confiar en ella. Él había estado siempre asustado de que si él la dejaba ser más que éso, él se arriesgaba a perder todo. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes le habían enseñado que, algunos riesgos valian la pena ser tomados. Después de todo, si él no podría unirse con su mejor amiga, ¿Qué oportunidad él tenia con cualquier otra persona? 

Suavemente, Ranma se liberó de su abrazo y la miro a los ojos. _Sus ojos son en verdad hermosos_ él pensó. Por primera vez en días, él realmente sonrió. Su expresión se volvio seria otra vez. El camino a continuación seguía siendo áspero, Un Largo y Tortuoso Camino, sin un fin obvio a la vista. 

"Piensa esto cuidadosamente, Ukyo. ¡El camino... el camino que he elegido no va a ser fácil. Éste NO era el modo en que hubiera hecho las cosas si hubiera tenido opción. Van a haber... dificultades." 

"¿Qué clase de _dificultades_ piensas que podrían hacer posible que quisiera reconsiderar el casarme contigo?" Ella pregunto. 

"Bien, por una parte, yo termino como una chica una gran parte del tiempo..." 

"Yo no me preocupo por eso, Ranma. Tu lo sabes. Yo me casaría contigo si fueras una chica **todo** el tiempo. He vestido como un muchacho por mucho tiempo, ¡Nadie se fijara incluso! Es de tí de quien estoy enamorada. No de tu cuerpo." 

Ranma sonrió a ella cariñosamente. 

"De algun modo" ella agregó cuidadosamente, "Eso puede incluso ser una ventaja..." 

"¡¿Qué?!" 

"Piensalo, tu has estádo en una posición única para mirar las cosas de ambos lados. Eso hace más fácil para tí entender cómo una chica se siente sobre las cosas, incluso si tu no lo admites. Tu y yo podemos ver el otro punto de vista. Yo se que el tiempo que pasé disfrazada como un muchacho me dio una... perspectiva **especial**." 

"Realmente yo nunca lo pense de ese modo" Dijo Ranma. "Sé que tu has dicho siempre que no te importa mí maldición... pero... es solo que con Shampoo fuera del cuadro, puede ser que nunca encuentre una cura, y no quisiera que eso se interpusiera entre nosotros." 

"No te preocupes. ¿Que otras cosas insignificantes te preocupan?" 

"No puedo permanecer aquí, tendré que irme. Si la suerte se mantiene, calculo que tengo cerca de cinco, quizás seis días antes de que mi padre y el señor Tendo descubran que no voy a volver. Esto va a poner a algunas personas muy enojadas, y cuento con que ellas vayan a venir detras de mí." 

"¿Y tu punto es?" Ukyo pregunto. 

"No estoy seguro de cuando podré volver por tí." 

"¿Qué quieres decir con volver por mí? ¡Yo voy a ir contigo!" 

Ranma parpadeo. "¡Pero... pero... Ukyo! ¿Qué hay sobre tu restaurante? Tu has hecho grande este lugar, y no tengo nada que darte en su lugar, no puedo solo pedir que dejes todo esto. No sería justo." 

Ukyo sonrió. "Confía en mí, eso no es problema, Ranma. Con okonomiyakis, tu puedes hacer dinero dondequiera. ¡Esta vez, voy **contigo**! Solo dame un día y medio para estar lista." 

Ranma parecia desconcertado. "Solamente que todavía no se a dónde iremos..." Él sacudió su cabeza lamentablemente. "Puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que podamos dejar de correr." 

"¿Papá tenía un yattai, recuerdas? (_Era el turno de Ranma de hacer una mueca de dolor._) Crecí en el camino, no importo el ir de nuevo a la vida en el camino, cuando eso significa que estaré contigo." 

"Estas segura sobre éso... Sabes lo que estás consiguiendo..." 

"Ranma, he estado esperando este día desde que tenia seis años de edad. Este lugar" Ella separó sus brazos, indicando el restauran alrededor de ellos, "Este lugar me dio una manera de estar cerca de tí. Hizo su trabajo. Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida." 

Los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon con éso. Él la miro de cerca. Su sonrisa era genuina, y él no vio ninguna vacilación en sus ojos. Él finalmente se permitió comenzar a creer que esto podia funcionar. Él sonrió y se rió entre dientes un poco mientras que la tensión escurria de él. 

"¿De que te ríes?" Ella le preguntó. 

"Nunca me di cuenta lo bien que me sentiría por tomar esta decisión" Él dijo, sonriendo a ella. 

La respuesta de Ukyo no tenía ninguna palabra. Por un momento, Ranma estaba demasiado atontado para moverse, pero él se encontró rápidamente devolviendo su beso con igual fervor. 

[**_Fin de la parte 5_**] 


	6. ¿Estas seguro?

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 6: ¿Estas seguro?

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Habían hablado hasta tarde en la noche, hasta que la falta de sueño de Ranma finalmente lo había vencido. Ukyo lo había puesto en un futon en el cuarto extra del Ucchan, y comenzo sus propios preparativos para su partida. 

Ella tomo su mochila del armario y comenzó a reunir su ropa y posesiones. Mientras estuviera con Ranma, la vida en el camino le había enseñado el valor de una forma de vida algo espartano. Una vez que ella tuvo su equipaje listo para ir, lo puso al lado del de Ranma junto con su espátula gigante y sus bandoleta de mini espatulas. 

Todavía había algunos cabos sueltos que ella necesitaba atar, pero tendrían que esperar hasta mañana cuando la gente una vez más estuviera en sus oficinas. 

Por los últimos seis meses, una de las preocupaciones más agresivas de las propiedades inmobiliarias en el área había estado detras de ella para que les vendiera el restauran. Su oferta había sido muy generosa, más de tres veces el valor real de la propiedad. Puesto que había sido el restauran su medio principal de estar cerca de Ranma, ella los había rechazado siempre. Sin embargo, ahora, eso ya no era más una preocupación. Por la mañana, ella los llamaría y les diría que habia decidido vender. El dinero pagaría el equivalente de la hipoteca, y les quedaria para mantenerlos a los dos casi indefinidamente. 

_Tranquila_ Ella pensó mientras que miraba el restaurante una vez más. _Han habido algunos buenos momentos aquí. Extrañare este lugar._ Ella levanto la mirada, hacia atrás donde dormía Ranma, **su Ranma** tan pacífico y sonriente. _¡Pero no mucho!_

#### **** ####

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Ukyo durmieron hasta tarde. Ukyo por el lujo de ello, y Ranma fuera de lo necesario. Pero por las nueve se levantaron y una vez más hacian los preparativos para la partida. 

Ranma había sacado todas sus cosas de su mochila y las cambio, para hacer espacio para algunas de las cosas de Ukyo. Ukyo notó una bolsa de plástico con un número de Wideban en ella. Curiosa, ella la abrió para mirar el manga. "¿Caravana Kidd... Outlanders... que con ésto?" Ella le preguntó. 

Ranma echó un vistazo encima de ella. "Oh, ésos es mi colección de Manabe... Mira dentro de la portada... Conseguí que la autografiaran en la convensión de cómics pasada..." 

Ukyo hojeo distraida uno de los volúmenes. "Debo decir, me gusta su estilo de arte. ¡Ooops!" 

Ranma levanto la mirada ante la exclamación de Ukyo para ver un número de las fotos que él guardo en el manga esparciendose por el piso. "¡Maldición!" él dijo. "Me olvidé de éso..." Él se puso a recoger las fotos dispersas con ayuda de Ukyo. 

"¡Hey, recuerdo esto!" Ukyo exclama, mientras ella echó un vistazo en una foto. "¡Rayos! ¡Estaba Akane furiosa, o qué!" 

Ranma se congeló por un instante, y después se parecía deprimirse. Ukyo vio su reacción y se disculpo inmediatamente. "Lo siento, Ranma... No quise..." 

"Esta bien, Ukyo." Ranma tomó la foto que ella lo dio y miro tristemente a la chica en la fotografía. "Yo siempre la hacía enojado, ¿No? No es extraño que ella me odie." 

El tono triste en la voz de Ranma cortó a través de Ukyo como un cuchillo caliente. Él sonaba tan desamparado en ese momento; parecia tan vulnerable. Era más de lo que ella podía soportar. 

Ukyo miro tristemente a Ranma. Ella deseaba esto... lo deseaba más que cualquier cosa... pero no a este precio. Ukyo tomó una respiración profunda e hizo la cosa más dificil que ella había hecho jamas en su vida. "¿Estas **seguro** sobre ésto, Ranma?" 

"Estoy seguro..." Ranma suspiro. "Ella lo dijo muchas veces, y por tanto tiempo... pero yo nunca lo creí realmente... hasta este momento." 

"Ranma" Ella dijo suavemente. 

Ranma levanto la mirada hacia ella. 

"Ranma... Akane no te odia. Pienso... Pienso que ella quizás te ama." 

"Ella tiene una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo..." Ranma murmuro. 

"Bien, tu no tiene muchos que decir allí, ¿Ves?" Ukyo indicó la foto que Ranma sostenía. "¿Alguna vez le dijiste que te gustara ella?" 

Ranma la miro extrañado. "¿Que estas diciendo, Ukyo... tu no me quieres tampoco?" 

"¡NO! ¡Te quiero más de lo que jamas querre a nadie en mi vida! ¡Pero no de este modo! ¡No porque tu crees que algo no es verdad!" Ukyo miro la mesa. "Hubo un momento, tu sabes, cuando yo solo haria muecas, te tomaria y correria... pero realmente no pienso que pudiera vivir con mí misma si hiciera eso. Ranma, Akane no te odia. Realmente ella no te odia." 

Ahí. Ella lo había hecho. Ukyo se lo había regresado a **ELLA**. 

Ranma sonrió tristemente. "Desearia poder creer eso. Demonios, tal vez incluso sea verdad." Ukyo titubeo. "Pero Ukyo..." Ranma tomó sus manos entre las suyos, "Eso no importa." 

Ukyo levanto la mirada, con una expresión sorprendida en su cara. "¿Qu...qué?" 

"No importa, Ukyo. He tomado mi decisión... y es la decisión **correcta**. Tal vez tiene razón. Tal vez ella ahora no me odia. Pero nunca podría funcionar, somos agua y aceite, Akane y yo. No nos mezclamos. Peleamos tanto que tarde o temprano ella dira que me odia y ella realmente **lo sentiria**. Mírame, casi me había convencido a mi mismo que Akane realmente no es linda." 

"Pero... Pero Ranma..." 

Ranma puso un dedo en los labios de Ukyo. "Akane y yo... quizás somos demasiado semejantes. Peleamo, decimos cosas sin pensarlo, es simplemente demasiado volátil. Algún día diria algo realmente incorrecto, y su sonrisa se iría para siempre. No le haré eso a ella... o a mí." 

"Pero... Tu la amas, ¿No?" 

"Como una amiga, Ukyo. Como una amiga. Puede ser que haya sido más, una vez. Pero he pensado mucho sobre esto" Ranma sonrió, "Y por primera vez en mi vida, me siento realmente bien con la decisión que he tomado." 

Ranma se detuvo brevemente, buscando las palabras correctas. "Esta última prometida que aparecio... Debo estar agradecido con ella. Ella hizo que me diera cuenta de algunas cosas." 

"¿Que cosas, Ranma?" 

"Ella hizo que me diera cuenta que había estado incurriendo en una equivocación. Yo estaba esperando a que las cosas mejorara antes de que tomara esta decisión. Cuando ella atarecio con SU demanda sobre mi pellejo, entendi que NO IBAN a mejorar. NO PODRÍAN mejorar hasta que esta desicion fuera hecha." 

"No estoy segura de entender..." 

"Cuanto más tiempo esperara, más probable era que algo vendría adelante y realmente las cosas empeorarian. ¿Biiko era la que, la tercera **prometida** que habia aparecido tan solo en los últimos seis meses? ¿Cuántas más tu supones hay haya fuera, sobre las que mi padre no me ha dicho?" 

Ukyo se encogio. 

"Correcto. Entonces había una prometida **original** acerca de la que habia que pensar. Había estado posponiendo esto porque no deseaba lastimar a gente que me importa, pero todavía era egoísta. No importa con quién me casé, no importa cuándo decidíera, alguien iba a salir lastimado. Se me ocurrió que quizá solo prolongaba la agonía. El momento de elegir era antes de que alguien resulte más herido." 

Ukyo asintio. "Continua." 

"Por supuesto, todavía había la razón puramente egoísta de que la situación entera realmente comenzaba a volverme loco. No" Ranma agregó vergonzosamente, "Todo eso me impulso." Él devolvió la mueca de Ukyo. "Así que, hice mi elección." 

"Tu me elegiste..." Ukyo incito. 

"Por razones puramente lógicas." 

Ukyo arqueó una ceja a él. "¿De hecho?" ella dijo con gravedad falsa. 

Ranma se encogió. "Tu eres mi mejor amiga. Sé dónde estoy contigo y yo confío en tí. Más que eso, puedo hablar contigo... tu me escuchas por lo menos antes de golpearme por hacer algo estúpido." 

"Bueno, ni siquiera **tú** podrías ser culpable por **todo**, Ranma" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. 

Ranma rió. "Ukyo, ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos con ese camion de entregas el año pasado?" _{Ver el fic de ***Entre la espada y la pared***}_

Ukyo se estremeció. "¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Ésos fueron los diez días más terribles de toda mi vida." 

"Pero tu seguía estando ahí para mí... conmígo todo el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas, justo antes de que nosotros dejaramos el Centro Médico, cómo te dije que no sabia a quien amaba?" 

"Sí... pienso que sí." 

"¡Bien, ahora lo sé. Y esta vez, no te estoy dejando ir!" 

#### **** ####

Esa tarde, una vez que llego la hora del almuerzo, el empleado de bienes raices llego al restauran con ciertos documentos para que Ukyo firmara. Ellos pasaron media hora revisando los contratos, antes de que Ukyo estuviera satisfecha de que ella entendía todos los términos. 

Con unos pocos cambios, y una mueca a Ranma, ella presiono su sello en el tintero y puso su sello a los documentos. Una vez que tomaron los documentos, el encargado de bienes raices los dejo, prometiendo volver a la mañana siguiente a darles el cheque, y recoger las llaves. 

Ranma y Ukyo miraron su documento, y se volvieron el uno al otro. Estaba hecho. Este capítulo de sus vidas se cerro, y un nuevo y muy diferente capítulo comenzaba. 

#### **** ####

Algo estaba mal, Genma podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Akane y Ranma se habían ido por dos días ahora, así que la casa era ciertamente más tranquila de lo usual, pero había más que eso. Algo sobre toda esta situación que tan solo no se **sentia** bien. 

Agitado, él continuó rondando el cuarto que compartió con su hijo. Parecía bastante normal, pero Genma no podía sacudirse la sensación de que había algo que faltaba. Él buscó al azar, no sabiendo lo que realmente buscaba, y no seguro de reconocerlo si lo encontraba. 

Él reviso los cajones en el tansu cuando abrio de de arriba. En el qué era supuestamente el cajón de la ropa interior de Ranma, Genma encontró una pila pequeña de marcos. Las partes de atras habían sido removidas, y las fotos que habían ocupado una vez los marcos se habian ido. Mientras Genma examinó el cuarto una vez más, él se preguntaba porqué él no lo había notado antes de que... todas las fotos de Ranma se habian ido. Las paredes estaban vacias. 

Genma bajo la mirada otra vez a los marcos abandonados. No le gustaba todo esto. No tenia ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Ranma quitaria todas las fotos para una escurcion corta al campo? ¿Por qué las sacaria de los marcos, y dónde estan las fotos? Genma tomo los marcos del cajón y los puso sobre su pecho. Él le preguntaría a Ranma sobre esto cuando él regrese de su viaje de la clase. 

#### **** ####

Esa tarde, la actividad en el Ucchan era pesada. Ukyo había decidido a tener una masiva venta de salida y celebración. Todos los platillos del menú estuvieron a mitad de precio, y con toda la extensión de la palabra, el lugar fue empacado. 

Ranma tomó una ducha fría, y sirvio las mesas que esperaban. Ukyo había estado sorprendida al principio, pero Ranma-chica solo se encogió y sonrío a ella filosóficamente. "Pense que la venta iria mejor de este modo" Ella dijo. 

La sonrisa y el guiño con que respondio Ukyo calentaron el corazón de Ranma-chica. _Tal vez_ Ella pensó, _Solo tal vez, esta maldición no es tan mala después de todo._

En un punto durante la tarde, mientras que había una calma en el negocio, Ranma-chica llevo a Ukyo a un lado. "¿Estas segura de esto?" ella pregunto. Ella agitó un brazo en dirección de varios racimos de comida ocupados. "Mira, Ukyo, ve lo que has concegido. ¿Tu realmente ha hecho algo aquí, estas **segura** que quieres volver a la vida en los caminos?" 

Ukyo había examinado el restaurante con un aire de satisfacción. "¿He hecho algo bueno, no?" 

Ranma-chica cabeceó. 

Ukyo abrazó a Ranma-chica, y sonrió. "¿En segundo lugar supongo otra vez, Ranma?" 

Ranma-chica asintio una vez más. "Quisiera que tu estuvieras segura, tengo que estar seguro que tu sabe lo que estás dejando, y lo que estás consiguiendo a cambio. Estoy... estoy cansado de lastimar a gente que me importa, y cansado de ser como mi padre..." 

"¡Ranma! ¡Tu no eres como tu padre!" Ukyo se detuvo brevemente, retomando sus pensamientos. "Te dije antes que tu eres la razón por la que abrí este restaurante. Ésa es la verdad. Lo hice bien porque hago el mejor okonomiyaki del mundo, pero puedo hacer eso dondequiera." 

"Pero yo..." 

"Tu... eres el mejor practicante de artes marciales de la Escuela de Combate Libre. Entre los dos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer, nada podrá detenernos." 

Ranma-chica parecía incierta por un momento, y finalmente relajó una sonrisa. El optimismo de Ukyo era contagioso; y si ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo esto para irse lejos con el, entonces este es el momento de cerciorarse de que la fe era devuelta. Ranma-chica asintio a su prometida, y los dos una vez más se fijaron a la tarea de mantener al último de los clientes del Ucchan feliz hasta cerrar. 

Las ventas fueron de hecho buenas, y al final de la tarde, mientras que no habían ocurrido cualquier cosa, había estado cercana. Todos sus clientes asiduos habían venido, y ningunos de ellos estaba feliz de saber que el Ucchan cerraria. Sin embargo, todo los deseos de Ukyo son buenos, aunque lamentaban verla irse. Nadie podía suponer porqué un restaurante tan prospero cerraría sus puertas tan precipitadamente, y Ukyo no lo diría. 

[**_Fin de la parte 6_**] 


	7. En camino

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 7: En camino

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Era muy tarde por la noche cuando Ranma entró a la casa Tendo en la que muy probablemente sería la última vez. Aunque había sido el único hogar verdadero que él había conocido, Ranma se había sentido a menudo como un intruso durante el curso de su estancia con los Tendo, y ahora la sensación fue intensificada. 

Silenciosamente, Ranma abrio la puerta al pasillo de entrenamiento. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, hubo algunos momentos realmente buenos aquí, y Ranma sentía que él debió al espiritu del lugar un apropiado adiós. Él se trasladó al centro del cuarto, y esperó a que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad. 

Ranma miro tristemente alrededor del dojo. Había daños, más que de lo que se podía atribuir al normal desgaste y al uso en pasillo de entrenamiento de artes marcial. Los remiendos crudos cubrian las paredes, reparaciones más permanentes fueron abandonadas hace tiempo por vanas. La mayoría de los daños era su culpa, él pensó amargamente. Peleas con Akane, peleas con su padre, peleas con la corriente casi infinita de prometidas y enemigos de él y su padre se parecían atraer como un iman atraia el acero. 

Los pensamiento de Ranma regresaron a todas las peleas que ahí había tenido con Akane... ¡Demasiadas! Hubo momentos en que ella había sido tan irrazonable, nada que Ranma hubiera podido decir o hacer podia aplacarla. Ella saltaría en conclusiónes, y no habría tiempo para las explicaciones... ningún momento para decir una palabra antes de que ella estuviera sobre él, los puños volaban. Nada que ella habría escuchado. 

Akane casi nunca lo escuchaba excepto cuando él decia algo estupido, lo cual hizo un infierno muchas veces, él tuvo que admitirlo. Él nunca acababa de estar dispuesto a abrirse a ella otra vez; no después de lo qué había sucedido en ese primer día. **Quemado una vez, dos veces tímido** ¿No era asi cómo hiba el refrán? Era estúpido, tan estúpido, pero agua debajo del puente ahora. 

La mayor parte había sido debido a la novedad de la maldición. Su sentido de si mismo, su identidad había sido dañada gravemente, y había hecho a su ego muy frágil en ciertas áreas. Para el momento en que él habia recuperado su confianza (_Su centro_) su relación con Akane había caído a la fuerza del hábito. Había caído muy duro. 

Él nunca deseó lastimar a Akane, nunca deseó hacerla enojar, pero parecía que todo lo que él hacia siempre era causar a ella dolor. Él había sido insensible y tosco, no era una gran sorpresa considerando su educación, pero Ranma no esta inclinado aceptar eso como excusa, dejandolo solamente como justificación. 

Eso lo haría a él más como su padre, y ésa era una comparación que lo incomodó bastante. La peor pesadilla de Ranma era que él terminara como su padre. Él decidío que pasaría el resto de su vida como una chica antes de dejar que eso sucediera. 

Ranma dio vuelta hacia el altar de la familia que colgó en la pared al final del pasillo. Después de un momento de silenciosa meditación, él se arqueó hacia el altar, y aplaudió dos veces. Tomando una ultima mirada alrededor, Ranma se escurrio fuera del pasillo tan reservado como él había entrado, y salto a la azotea, su lugar favorito para pensar. 

#### **** ####

Ukyo despertó sobresaltada. Ella se calmo en un momento intentando determinar qué pudo haberla despertado, pero el silencio era absoluto. Quizás ese era el problema. Era **demasiado** tranquilo. Ella se levantó y, se puso una bata, recorrio el pasillo al cuarto extra. Ella toco suavemente la puerta. 

Cuando no hubo respuesta, ella abrio la puerta, y miró con fijamente adentro. El futon en el centro del cuarto estaba vacío. Ranma se habia ido. 

Por un instante, el pánico se apodero de ella, pero después de un momento se calmó bastante para dar una mirada más de cerca. Fue entonces que vio la nota que él había dejado. Fue a recogerla, la mitad de ella temía lo que pudiera decir. 

**_Ukyo: _**

Si estás leyendo esto, significa que despertaste antes de que pudiera regresar. No te preocupes por favor, hay algo que necesito hacer. Estaré de regreso antes del amanecer. Lo prometo. 

-Ranma 

Ukyo sujeto la nota firmemente, sonriendo ante la relevación. A pesar de lo que ella puede ser que haya dicho a cualquier persona , ella seguía estando un poco abrumada por los acontecimientos recientes y era dificil para ella creer realmente que había ganado. 

Ella dudó que pudiera volver a dormir, así que fue abajo a la cocina y puso un pote de agua para el té. En un momento, ella puso una segunda caldera al calor también. Entonces ella se sento a esperar a Ranma. 

#### **** ####

Ranma estaba parado en la azotea del dojo mirando fijamente el cielo. Había dejado de nevar y las nubes habían pasado, dejando el aire agudo y claro. Las estrellas brillaron como los diamantes, todo el brillante por la frialdad en el aire. 

Por una vez el dojo estaba en paz, Akane estaba con el resto de su clase en Hiroshima, y todos los otros se había retirado temprano. No hay nadie que lo viera, nadie que interrumpiera su tren de pensamientos. Incluso Shampoo pensaba que él estaba entrenando. 

Ranma atesoraba el sentimiento de paz, tan raro en su vida durante los últimos años. Y por último él pensaba claramente, viniendo los términos con los cambios que él había realizado en su vida en los dos últimos días. 

Todos los sueños que él tuvo sobre cómo él y Akane pudieron haber sido, se habian ido, rotos en ese momento en que Akane finalmente había conseguido que entrara ese cráneo grueso que el tenia, que ella nunca iba a querer... 

Pero con la muerte de esa esperanza había venido cierta paz. Finalmente él podía irse, podía ahora justificar su desafío a los deseos de su padre, podía ser lo suficiente hombre para dejó a Akane ir, y continuar con su vida como ella con la suya. Asi como ella había conseguido concluído su interes con el Dr. Tofu, así él estaba concluyendo con ella. Al fin, habría un final al caos y al tumulto que habían gobernado su vida desde su llegada a Nerima. 

Él acepto que habia terminado su relación con Akane, y dio vuelta a Ukyo. El pensamiento lo calentó. Ukyo, ella estaba siempre ahí para él. Cuando él había necesitado hablar, ella estaba ahí. Cuando él había tenido hambre, ella estaba ahí. Siempre que él hubiera estado lastimando, ella estaba ahí, y él casi la había conducido a alejarse... 

Habiendo dicho adiós y hecho su paz, Ranma salió del dojo y se dirigió hacia el Ucchan. Esta vez, él no miro atrás. 

#### **** ####

Ukyo no sabía cuánto tiempo ella había estado sentanda en el obscuro restaurante cuando al fin vino el sonido de alguien titubeando en la puerta. Después de garabatear un momento, puntuado con algunos expletives bien escogidos, la puerta se abrió y una Ranma-chica enfadada entro. 

Inmediatamente, ella detectó otra presencia en el oscuro cuarto, y se agacho. Ukyo la llamó suavemente, y ella se relajó. 

"Asi que despertaste" Ranma-chica dijo. "Estaba asustado de que lo hicieras." 

Ukyo sonrió en la oscuridad. "Gracias por dejar la nota, Ranma. Fuiste muy previsor." 

"Sí, bien, **aprendi**, lo creas o no. A veces solo toma un momento, y no queria que te preocuparas." 

"Pasa y siéntate, hice té, parece que tuve razón en poner una segunda caldera. ¿Qué sucedió?" 

Ranma-chica se movió hacia la mesa y se sentó, reusandose un poco mientras lo hace. "Hmph" Ella gruñó en respuesta, "Algún idiota montó una motocicleta paso junto a mí mientras que caminaba de regreso, rociando aguanieve por todos lados, incluyendome." 

Ukyo volvió llevando una bandeja con el té, y dos calderas. Ella fijó la bandeja en la mesa y se puso a preparar el té mientras que Ranma-chica derramaba la otra caldera sobre ella misma. 

Una vez más en lo que él consideraba ser su forma apropiada, Ranma se relajo y tomó la taza de te que Ukyo le dio. "Él era extraño, también... vestido en una cierta clase de traje formal y sombrero de copa con una máscara sobre su cara. Puede ser que haya sido Kuno, excepto que él solo tenia una rosa..." Él tomó un sorbo de té y suspiro. "Eso se siente mejor. Muchas gracias, Ukyo." 

Ukyo sonrió. "Y no hay Luna Llena. Así que, ¿Terminaste todos tus asuntos?" 

"Yo solo dije **adiós** al Dojo. Sé que suena extraño y todo, pero..." 

"No es extraño del todos, Ranma. Lo extrañare también, y no vivi ahí." 

Las pareja se sento en un calido y confortable silencio, y terminaron su té. Después de un momento, Ukyo limpio la mesa, y los dos regresaron a sus camas, Ukyo directamente, y Ranma tomo un baño antes. 

#### **** ####

La mañana amanecio brillante y clara, mientras Ranma y Ukyo hicieron sus preparativos finales para su partida. Las pertenencia que no llevarian con ellos fueron empacadas en númerosos cajones y colocadas en un almacen de largo plazo. El resto era rellenado gradualmente en sus respectivos paquetes, y otras cajas. Ranma, por una vez, esperaba que ésta sería el último reempacado por un tiempo. 

Después de que todo estuviera listo, Ranma y Ukyo cuidadosamente quitado el letrero de su poste. Él dobló la cortina de la tienda muy cuidadosamente, y la colocó con algunas de las otras decoraciones en uno de los cajones. Él vaciló un momento antes de cerrar la caja. 

"¿Estas segura que no deseas llevar esto?" Él le preguntó. 

Ukyo levanto la mirada de la mesa donde ella estudiaba los folletos de viaje para ver de que hablaba él. Cuando él indicó la cortina, ella sonrió. "No, no todavía, gracias, Ranma." ella cabeceó hacia su mochila. "Llevo un par más pequeño para usar despues. Aquél... sera para cuando nos instalemos definitivamente." 

Ranma asintio y selló la ultimo cajón. Ukyo llamó a la compañía del tránsporte, arregló que recogieran los cajones, y se sentaron juntos para estudiar los folletos de viaje, y esperan al comprador. 

Las cajas fueron recogidos a las diez, y el comprador llegó poco después de las once. Después de intercambiar palabras, el saco su cartera y retiró un pequeño sobre, que dio a Ukyo. Ukyo le dio un juego de llaves, y la venta fue completada. 

Cuando Ukyo le mostró a Ranma la letra de cambio del banco, sus ojos casi estallaron fuera de su cabeza. Ella le sonrio, y dijo, "¿Ves, Ranma? ¡No estamos dandolo por cualquier cosa!" 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza en asombro. "Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que Nabiki oiga acerca de esto..." Fue todo lo que él podía decir. 

Después de una breve parada para almorzar, la pareja se detuvo en el Banco Nacional de Tokyo para abrir una nueva cuenta y para depositar el dinero de la venta. Ukyo arregló para un par de tarjetas de cargo, una de las cuales ella dio a Ranma. Él le dio una mirada curiosa, pero ella solamente le sonrio. Él se encogimio, metió la tarjeta en un bolsillo interior pequeño de su mochila, y esperó a que Ukyo terminara. 

Una vez completos sus negocios en el banco, la pareja se dirigio hacia la estación de tren, donde subieron al tren bala a Kobe, en Kansai. Solo unos pocos cabos flojos más por atar, y ellos serian libres. Estaban en camino. 

[**_Fin de la parte 7_**] 


	8. Un cerdo en el camino

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 8: Un cerdo en el camino

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

El districto de Kansai era tradicionalmente el centro de negocios de Japón. Errando por las calles de Kobe, uno de los puertos primarios, Ranma y Ukyo se mezclan fácilmente en la muchedumbre, a pesar de sus paquetes. Los viajeros eran comunes aquí. 

"¿Asi que donde exactamente está ese lugar, de todas formas?" Ranma pregunto. 

"Cerca de cuarenta kilómetros a las afueras, pienso. Es..." 

"¡No no, tarado! ¡Ese camino! ¡ESE camino!" 

La exasperado grito capturo la atención de Ranma mientras él y Ukyo se preparaban para cruzar la calle. Con los instintos nacidos en el curso de una vida de entrenamiento en artes martial, Ranma empujó a Ukyo de regreso a la esquina y se puso contra la pared mientras que miro hacia donde provenia el grito. 

Un comerciante de la calle gesticulaba enojado a alguien, y apuntaba en la dirección de Ranma. El objeto de su ira parecía olvidar el estado emocional de su benefactor, aunque él tuvo la cortesía para agradecer al anciano por su corrección del curso. 

Mientras la persona invirtió la dirección y al fin comenzó a viajar en el direccion indicada, Ranma consiguió una buena mirada de su cara. No se podia confundir esa banda negra y dorada, no podia ser otro. Ryoga Hibiki. 

Mientras tanto, Ukyo curioso dijo. "¿Que ocurre, Ranma? ¿De qué se trata?" 

"¡Shhhh!" Ranma silbo. "Es Ryoga... ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué aquí, porqué ahora?" 

En ese momento un coche atraveso la intersección, y golpeo un gran charco de agua muy fría que está en el canal, la nieve derritida se esparcio por un gran número de yattais a lo largo de la acera. Inevitable, Ranma estaba en el centro del aerosol resultante. Ella maldijo mientras cambió y el peso de su paquete colocado sobre ella repentinamente redondeó sus caderas. 

Por supuesto, el chapoteo también capturo la atención del otro hidrofobico en la calle. Ryoga parecía justo en ese momento ver a una goteante pelirroja con trenza sacudir su puño detras del automóvil. Él conocía a esa chica... 

"¡Ranma!" 

Ranma-chica regreso su mirada a Ryoga con pánico. ¡Maldición! Él la había visto. Ella rodeo la esquina, tomo a Ukyo y tiro de ella más allá. "¡Vamonos!" Ella dijo, "¡Él nos vio!" 

Ukyo tuvo que realmente correr para continuar con Ranma-chica. Después de que varios giros y vueltas, por varias calles laterales, Ranma y Ukyo lo evadieron al frente de un pequeño almacen y se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento. Afuera, podían oír a Ryoga, aún en persecucion mientras que él comenzaba su búsqueda. 

Ellos se confundieron en el almacén por un tiempo, esperando a que Ryoga desistiera y se fuera. Pero Ryoga no era nada si no persistente, y después de mirar a través de cada parte del callejón que él podía, él comenzó a examinar en todos los almacenes a lo largo de la calle. Ranma-chica y Ukyo intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, si Ryoga continuaba, era seguro que ellos serían encontrados. 

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" Ukyo pregunto. 

Después de un momento de meditación, Ranma-chica golpe un puño en su palma, una mueca malevola se formo en su cara. "Simple" Ella dijo con aire de satisfacción. "¡Yo simplemente saldre!" 

"¡Pero él te vera!" 

Ranma-chica busco en el interior de su mochila. "Lo sé" ella dijo con una mueca. Ella sacó un sombrero, y un par de anteojos con los lentes grandes, redondos. Después de ponerselos, ella se quito los pantalones y reajustó su cinturón. Su camisa de estilo chino, clasificada para su forma masculina, era suficientemente larga para parecer un vestido corto en su forma femenina. Ranma-chica dio a su falda un tirón final, y guiñando un ojo a Ukyo, vago casualmente afuera en la calle. 

Después de algunos momentos de tenso silencio, Ukyo oyó la voz de Ryoga, y su corazón se hundió. 

"¡Ranma!" Ryoga gritó. "Preparate para morir!" 

_Maldición_ Penso Ukyo... _No funciono._ Ella se preparó para salir a combatir, alistando sus espátulas, pero retrocedio en el ultimo instante, Ranma no había dado muestras que ella necesitara ayuda, y Ukyo no tenía ninguna idea de qué había planeado, Lo mejor era esperar y ver, **entonces** atacar. 

En la calle fuera de la tienda, Ryoga se acercó a Ranma-chica, sujetandola por el brazo, y haciéndola girar para hacerle frente. "¡Ranma!" Él gritó otra vez, "¡Ahora me las PAGARÁS!" 

La chica pelirroja que Ryoga había sujetado corto desatando un penetrante grito. "¡Eeeek! ¡Pervertido! ¡Retrocede, pervertido! ¡Llamaré a la policia...!" 

Ryoga apretó su agarre en el hombro de la chica. "Tu no me engañaras está vez, Ranma. Se de tus trucos." 

Ranma-chica miro ferozmente sobre los bordes de sus anteojos a su captor. "Mi nombre es Rhonda." ella gruño. "¡Hey! ¡Tu eres el mismo pervertido que me persiguío en la calle de Santovaskü!" Con su mano libre, ella asió el frente de la camisa de Ryoga, haciendo como si el temblara. "¿Ahora, quien demonios eres tu, y porqué sigues perseguiendome?" 

"¡¿Calle de Santovasku? Pero... Pero... Eso está en Kobe!" 

"¡Estamos en Kobe, idiota!" 

Ryoga miro penoso a Ranma-chica, no queria creer lo que ella dijo, pero era demasiado estúpido no hacerlo. "Pero... si tu no eres Ranma, ¿Entonces porqué huiste de mí?" 

"Hmph, ¿Si algún maniatico viniera hacia **tí** como un cerdo salvaje, gritando amenazas de muerte, tu no huirias?" 

"¿... cerdo salvaje...?" Ryoga balbuceó. 

"Hmph. Tu **eres** un cerdo." 

"¿Qué... qué dijiste?" Ryoga dejo ir el brazo de Ranma-chica, haciendo su mano hacia atrás como si él se quemara. 

"¡Yo dije que tu eres un cerdo! ¡Un cerdo! ¡Todos los hombres son cerdos!" Ranma-chica solto su propio agarre, empujando al ofuscado Ryoga retrocediendo un paso en el proceso. Ella hizo una demostración de enderezar sus vestido. "¡Una chica no puede estar segura en ninguna parte! ¡Pervertido!" 

Ryoga se volvio rojo de verguenza. "Ahhh... perdoname, por favor. Yo obviamente te confundi con alguien más. Acepta por favor mis disculpas..." 

"Hmph. Debo decir por tanto." Ranma-chica ablandó su expresión un poco. "Bien, muy bien, pero con una condición." Ella dijo brillantemente. 

Ryoga parecía aliviado. "Cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer" Él dijo cortesmente. 

"¡Grandioso! ¡Estoy hambrienta! ¡Tu puede pagar mi almuerzo!" 

"¿Alm... Almuerzo?" Ryoga pregunto, girando sus dedos índice... "¿Tu quieres decir, como una ci-una ci-Una cita?" Él lo logro al fin. 

"No seas ridículo" Ranma-chica estallo. "¡Todo lo que estoy diciendo es almorzar! ¡Digamos un rico troso de tocino, un emparedado de lechuga y tomate, o quizá un poco de cerdo agridulce, y un gran vaso de agua fría!" 

"¿T-t-tocino?" Ryoga trago saliva, poniendose blanco. "¿Ce-ce-Cerdo? ¿A-Agua fría?" Ryoga comenzo a retroceder nervioso. 

"Tu tiene un cierto problema de tardamudeo" Ranma-chica comento. Ella se detuvo brevemente, y miro a Ryoga de arriba a abajo otra vez. "Sabes, tu **eres** lindo... de hecho, tu me recuerdas una mascota que yo tuve una vez... Pienso que esos colmillos... Yo tenía este pequeño y negro..." 

"¡¿Un pequeño y negro qué?!" 

"¡Un pequeño perro negro, tu tarado! ¿A qué pensabas que me referia? ¿Un pequeño cerdo negro?" 

"S-Si-Siento haberla incomodado, señorita..." Ryoga balbuceó mientras él dio vuelta y huyó por la calle, corriendo tan rápido como podía." 

Mientras que Ryoga desapareció a la distancia, Ukyo salió a reunirse con Ranma. Ella miró detras de la figura que se retiraba rápidamente. "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Ranma?" 

"Recuérdame más adelante en la noche, y te diré en la cena. ¿Salgamos de aquí, correcto?" 

El par recuperó sus paquetes y se dirigio una vez más a su largo viaje. Ambos querian estar fuera de la ciudad antes de detenerse por la noche. 

"¿Tú piensa que él se de cuenta una vez que llege a Nerima y encuentre que nos hemos ido?" 

"¿Quién sabe? Pero esta puede ser su gran oportunidad. Quizas él tendrá mejor suerte en hacer a Akane feliz de lo que yo la tuve." Ranma sonrió con el pensamiento. "Así lo espero. Ambos lo merecen." 

#### **** ####

En el Dojo Tendo, la tarde era anormalmente pacífica. Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban sentados al vapor de los tazones del especial tempura udon de Kasumi cuando un golpe y un grito rompieron la calma de la tarde. 

"¡Ranma Idiota!" Hubo otro golpe mientras Akane cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino en la casa. Esto fue seguido de tempestuosos sonidos mientras ella se dirigi arriba, otro golpe cuando ella llego a su habitación, y un choque cuando su mochila golpeó el piso. Una constante corriente de "Idiota idiota idiota idiota..." sirvió como acompañamiento. Después de que algunos momentos volvio la tempestas mientras Akane bajo de las escaleras. 

Un número de miradas desconcertadas eran intercambiadas sobre la mesa de la cena cuando el shoji fue cerrado de golpe, dejando a Akane en el marco abierto. "¿Donde. Esta. Él?" Ella gruño. 

Nabiki parpadeo. "¿Donde está quién?" 

Akane mirando ardientemente a su hermana. "¿Donde está RANMA?" Ella especificó. Su tono sugirió que ella estaba más allá de los límites de su paciencia, y puede no ser sabio empujarla más lejano. 

Kasumi y Nabiki intercambiaron miradas, como si intentaran decidir a cuál de ella debe contestar la pregunta de su hermana. Finalmente Kasumi suspiro y miro de nuevo a Akane. "Él fue a una excursión al campo contigo y el resto de su clase." Ella dijo pacientemente. "¿No estuvo el contigo?" 

Akane se calmo y miro por un momento como si ella fuera a tener un choque; pero después de un momento sus hombros cedieron y ella se ve caer sobre si misma. Cuando ella habló otra vez, su voz casi era un susurro. "No." Ella dijo. "Él no estuvo conmigo. Él no estuvo en el viaje tampoco. Él nunca se presento." 

"¿QUÉ?" Soun y Genma exclamaron al unisono. 

Kasumi se levantó y condujo a su hermana al cuarto y a la mesa. Una vez que ella sentara a Akane, ella le dio un tazón de tempura udon y una taza de té. Akane asintio agradecida pero no hizo ningún movimiento de tocar la comida. 

"¡Akane! ¿Quieres decir, que él nunca se presento?" Soun pregunto. 

"Quiero decir" Ella dijo agudamente, "Que él nunca se presento. Él nunca llego a la escuela, él nunca llego al tren, él nunca llego a Hiroshima, él **¡NUNCA SE PRESENTO!**" 

"¡Pero Ranma no habria podido perder el tren... él se fue una hora antes de que tu lo hicieras!" Kasumi dijo. 

Por un momento la furia estuvo de nuevo en la voz de Akane. "¿No piensas que yo **se** eso?" Ella gruñó. 

Fue Nabiki quien hizo realmente la pregunta obvia. "Bueno, Ranma no ha estado aquí, y si él no estuvo con su grupo, ¿Donde esta él?" 

Nadie parecían tener ninguna clase de respuesta para eso. Soun y Genma demandaron no haberlo visto desde de la cena, la noche antes del viaje. Ésa era también la última vez que Nabiki podía decir que ella lo había visto. La ultima vez que Akane lo había visto él salio de su habitación a casi la velocidad de la luz seguido de cerca por alguno de sus muebles. Solamente Kasumi lo había visto despues de eso, y entonces solamente por algunos minutos en la mañana que el viaje comenzó. 

"Él actuaba un poco extraño, ahora que lo pienso..." Kasumi agregó. 

"¿Que quieres decir?" Akane pregunto. "¿Qué hizo él?" 

"No estoy realmente segura" Kasumi contestado. "Ranma se veia muy... tenso... como si estuviera nervioso por algo. Cuando se fue, él dijo adiós casi como si no esperara... verme... otra vez... Oh." 

Un número de expresiones corrieron a través de la cara de Akane en el espacio de segundos. Primero había el choque de la realización, seguido por una llamarada de rabia, perseguida de cerca por la incredulidad que se descoloro rápidamente en la máscara gris sin vida de la depresión. "Ya veo." Ella dijo reservada. "Si todos me disculpan, estoy una semana atrazada en mis ejercicios." Ella se puso lentamente de pie y se alejo en la dirección del pasillo de entrenamiento. 

"¡Akane!" Soun gritado. Ella salió de la habitación aparentemente sin oírlo. "¡Saotome!" Soun dio vuelta su cólera en Genma. "¡Ésto es **su** culpa! ¡¿Donde está ese muchacho suyo?!" 

[**_Fin de la parte 8_**] 


	9. ¿Donde esta Ranma?

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 9: ¿Donde esta Ranma?

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Akane se arrodilló en el dojo y miró fijamente los bloques de concreto. Ella tomó una respiración profunda, se tensó por un momento, y golpeo. Una nube pequeña de polvo se levantó en el aire mientras los bloques se rompen bajo la fuerza de su golpe. 

Akane miró tristemente en los escombros. El viaje había sido malo. Cuando Ranma finalmente había sido declarado oficialmente como faltante, la profesora Hinako había estado furiosa. Ella había hecho largos y apasionados discursos sobre los delincuentes, y lo que probablemente le sucederia a cualquiera que ella lograra atrapar. 

La reacción que Akane tuvo había sido más compleja. Ella había pasado la mitad del tiempo preguntandose si algo le había sucedido a Ranma y preocupandose. La otra mitad de su tiempo estuvo la paso con una enorme rabia de que él podría comportarse tan desconsiderado. ¿Dónde estaba ese sinverguenza? ¡Cómo se atrevio a huir de este viaje! Sus amigos comenzaban ya a tener ésas conversaciones susurradas que se descoloraron tan rápidamente en silencio siempre que ella entraba en el cuarto. Era extremadamente embarazoso. 

Ahora que ella había regresado a casa, Akane todavía estaba entre la rabia y la preocupación. Ranma parecia haber sido tragado por la tierra. Él nunca se había presentado para el viaje, y no había estado en casa tampoco. ¿Dónde habría podido ir? ¿Algo le había sucedido después de todos? ¿O él solo se fue?. 

Diez pilas de bloques rotos despues, Akane no estaba más cercano de alguna respuesta. Se sento de nuevo sobre sus piernas, ella intentó recordar la última vez que ella había visto a Ranma, y qué había sucedido. **Lo cuando** no fue difícil... había sido un infierno después de la cena el día antes del viaje. La otra parte era más problemática. No había sido un buen día, ella lo recordaba. 

Ése había sido el día en que esa pervertida chica Daitokuji había aparecido para reclamar a Ranma. Si eso no había sido bastante malo, esa boba Amazona de Shampoo la acecho en su camino de regreso al dojo. Y entonces hubo esa extraña pelea con Ranma. 

Ranma habia venido justo en un mal momento. Ella había estado de tan mal humor, y había tomado muchos de ello contra él. Ella había dicho muchos de... 

Akane palideció. La parte de la conversación se repitio en su memoria con alarmante claridad. 

  
_ **Akane:** "¡Desearia nunca haber oído hablar de tí!" _

**Ranma:** "¿Realmente te sientes de ese modo?" 

**Akane:** "¡Tu puedes apostar a que si! ¡Por todo lo que a mí respecta, las otras pueden **quedarse** contigo! ¡¿Demonios, porqué no solamente sales de mi vida?!" 

**Ranma:** "¿Eso te haría feliz?". 

**Akane:** "Me haría extaciar" 

Hubo más, y al final, Ranma había salido de su habitación seguido por una nube de objetos lanzados y sus propias maldiciones. Las últimas palabras que ella le había gritado resonaron en su memoria como el tocar de una campana gigante... "**¡TE ODIO!**" ella había gritado. "¡TE ODIO!" 

La verdad es que ella no había visto a Ranma desde entonces. 

Cuidadosamente, Akane barrió el restos de sus víctimas, y se dirigió hacia el baño. Ella tenía mucho que pensar. 

#### **** ####

Nabiki no estaba feliz. De hecho, ella estaba furiosa. _Como pudo él **hacer** algo así_ Ella refunfuño. _¿Que habría podido estar pensando?_ La desaparición de Ranma iba a causarle considerable inconveniencia. Peor, iba a costarle dinero. 

Nabiki tomó una cadena alrededor de su cuello, y utilizó la llave que estaba en ella para abrir un cajón en su escritorio. Una vez que el cajón estuviera abierto, ella saco un gran caja. La caja contenía las fotografías que ella había tomado de Ranma en su forma de chica. Ella había estado haciendo buen dinero de estas fotos, vendiéndolas a Kuno. La caja estaba actualmente un poco más de la mitad de llena. Si Ranma no es encontrado y no es traído de regreso, éste sería el ultimo lote de fotos que ella tendría. Ella tenia que exprimirlas por cada Yen que pudiera. 

Buscando más lejos en el interior del cajón en el que había estado adentro la caja, ella encontró un cuaderno pequeño. Ociosamente, ella lo hojeo con los dedos, era un registro de las apuestas que había tomado, en las muchas peleas en las que Ranma había estado implicado. Otra lucrativa línea que se va por un tubo. Nabiki resoplo en disgusto. 

Por ultimo, ella saco otro cuaderno, éste estaba lleno de información, la mayor parte de las notas eran referentes a Ranma. Información, ella reflexiono, era verdaderamente la ultima gran frontera económica. Este libro, por ejemplo, era digno de su peso en oro, contiene los secretos que ella a averiguado, muchos secretos, los secretos que algunos le pagaría a ella por compartirlos, y otros que Ranma le habría pagado por no hacerlo. Pagados por ella sobre una base regular, también. 

Nabiki sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. Esto no era bueno. Con Ranma que se habia ido, su renta neta iba a irse en picada. _¡Ese insensible, arrogante BOBO!_ Ella pensó. _¿Como pudo él hacerme esto a mí?_

Una onda de culpabilidad pasó a través de ella mientras que oyó a su hermana entrar en el cuarto proximo. Nabiki conocia bien esos sonidos, los sonidos que Akane había negado, incluso mientras que ella se secaba las lagrimas. Akane es la unica quién realmente sufre. Por razones que Nabiki nunca pudo incluso comenzar a entender, Akane había cuidado de Ranma, y él la había abandonado. 

Nabiki comenzó a enojarse de nuevo. Ranma había lastimado a su hermana, y por éso él tendría que pagar. Nabiki no estaba segura de cómo, pero él iba a pagar. Ella vería eso. A Nadie le podía permitir lastimar a su familia. Nadie. 

Después de pensar por un momento, Nabiki saco un cuaderno nuevo de otro cajón. Ella lo abrió en la primera página, y escribio una fecha, una poco despues de una semana. Ése era el día, el día en que Ranma se había ido; un día por el cual ella vería que él fuera castigado. Funciendo el ceño, ella se puso a comenzar sus investigaciones. Ranma estaba en alguna parte, y ella lo encontraría. Por Akane, ella lo encontraría. 

#### **** ####

La mañana próxima, los Tendos y el restante Saotome tenian una improvisada reunión, intentando decidir sobre su siguiente movimiento. Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y Kasumi fue a averiguar quién era su visitante. Ella volvió un momento más adelante, seguido por Shampoo. Shampoo parecía enojada; muy enojado de hecho. 

Ella miro alrededor del cuarto, sus ojos ardían, hasta que su mirada se poso en Akane. "¿Donde Ranma?" Ella gruñó. 

Akane igualo la feroz mirada de Shampoo con otra. "¿Qué te hace pensar que **yo** se donde está Ranma?" Ella pregunto. 

"Perversa chica esconder Ranma antes. ¡Tal vez tu hacerlo otra vez!" 

"¿Ocúltarlo de que? ¿Quién está ahora detras de él?" 

"¡Shampoo detras de Ranma, Shampoo quiere saber como Mousse derroto a Ranma en pelea!" 

"¿Que?" Akane estaba en shock. "¿Mousse derroto a Ranma en una pelea?" 

"Eso es lo qué Mousse dice. Ranma lo desafía a pelear por Shampoo. Mousse vuelve y dice que él gano. Da a Shampoo foto como prueba." Ella sostuvo una foto para que Akane y los otros la vean. 

Akane arrebata la foto a Shampoo. "¡Déjame ver eso!" Ella dijo. Bastante seguro, era una foto de un Ranma, extendido en el piso, todo golpeado, ojos vidriosos, y obvia y absolutamente inconscientes. Akane luchó difícilmente por ocultar su sonrisa de la otra chica. Ella no habría creído que Ranma podría ser tan listo. La escena era una que ella recordaba muy bien. 

"Tal vez deberias explicarnos qué sucedio desde el principio" Akane sugirio. 

Shampoo dijo a los Tendo sobre la parada que Ranma hizo por el Nekohanten un semana antes, y lo qué él había dicho sobre ir en un viaje de entrenamiento. Ella también les dijo que él habia dejado una carta de desafío para Mousse, y que ella la había entregado por él. Un par de días después de eso, Mousse desapareció por un día, y volvio feliz por que finalmente habia derrotado a Ranma. 

Shampoo había preguntado a Mousse donde estaba Ranma, pero Mousse solo dijo que Ranma no podia hacer frente a Shampoo después de su derrota, y que él se había ido lejos. Shampoo lo había aporreado para conseguir que le dijera donde estaba Ranma, ella había alegado con él, pero al final, ella fue forzada a creer que Mousse no tenía ninguna idea de adonde se había ido Ranma. 

La foto había estado pasando por todos los presentes, y finalmente había llegado a Nabiki. Los ojos de Nabiki se ensancharon mientras ella le dio una buena mirada a la foto. "¡Hey! No es ésta una de..." _¡Ooof!_

Akane cortó a su hermana con un duro codazo a las costillas. "Nabiki... Un momento, si no te importa" No era una pregunta. 

Nabiki se alejo con su hermana. "¿Qué ocurre, Akane?" 

"No le digas a ella acerca de esa fotografia. Por favor." 

Reflexionando, Nabiki comenzó a alcanzar su calculadora, pero Akane tomo su muñeca en un apretón. "Ni siquiera lo pienses." Ella silbó. 

Nabiki levantó una ceja. "Tu sabes que el silencio es costoso..." 

Akane sonrió oscuramente. "No tan costoso como una estancia en el hospital si yo **alguna vez** oigo que tú ha dicho a alguna persona sobre esa foto." 

Los ojos de Nabiki se angostaron. "Eso es chantaje." 

"Tu deberias saberlo." 

"Qué si les digo a ellos sobre la vez que tu..." 

"Vamos directamente al grano. Dile a cualquier persona cualquier cosa que tu quieras, solo nunca menciones esa fotografía." El apretón de Akane en la muñeca de Nabiki aumento. "Me explico." 

Hubo un momento tenso antes de que Nabiki asintiera. Akane estaba seria sobre éso. Ella sonrió. "Acepto hermana. No te preocupes. Tienes mi palabra." 

Akane dio a su hermana una mueca de alivio y la solto para mirar de nuevo a Shampoo. Kasumi le explicaba que nadie había visto Ranma en la última semana, y Shampoo no parecía contenta de oírlo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona en vez de Kasumi quien le dijo, ella no lo habría creído probablemente. Pero Akane no le importaba. Dondequiera que estuviera, Ranma no estaba con Shampoo, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Aún había esperanza. 

#### **** ####

_Ring_

Akane estaba inquieta mientras ella sostenia el teléfono, esperando a que alguien contestara. Detrás de ella estaba parado Soun, estrujando sus manos nervioso, mientras que detrás de él, el panda solo sacudia su cabeza y gruñia a ella. 

"¿Realmente piensan que esto es una buena idea, Akane?" Soun pregunto asustado. "Ranma nunca..." 

_Ring_

Akane miro ferozmente a su padre. "Si tienes una idea mejor, me gustaria oírla, Papa..." 

_Ring_ _click_ "¿Hola?" 

"¿Hola? ¿Señora Saotome?" 

"Sí, habla la señora Saotome... ¿Akane? ¿Eres tu, Akane?" 

Akane suspiro. "Sí, tía Nodoka... soy yo..." 

"¿Que ocurre, querida? Suenas preocupada..." 

Todavía tomando una respiración profunda, un poco de dificultada evidente en su voz, Akane pregunto, "Señora Saotome, por favor... ¿Usted a... usted a oído algo de Ranko en la última semana?" 

"¿De Ranko? No... no, no e oido nada. ¿Esta ella bien? ¿Que sucede?" 

"Yo esperaba que... No sé... Ella huyo..." Akane bajo su cabeza. 

"¿Huyo? Oh querido. Una chica solitaria gusta de eso, ¿Por que ella haria eso?" 

"Nosotras, ah... tuvimos una pelea... y, bien, fue una mala..." 

"Ahora, querida... Tu no debes culparte." Nodoka se detuvo brevemente. "¿Akane... hay algo que yo pueda hacer?" 

"Solo... si usted la ve... digale que realmente quisiéramos que ella venga a casa... Por favor" 

"Por supuesto, querida. ¿Hay algo más?" 

"No, supongo que no... espere... sí... sí lo hay. Si usted oye algo de Ranma... por favor dejenos saber. Quisiéramos decirle sobre Ranko, y pedirle que mantega un ojo abierto por ella..." 

"Por supuesto, querida. ¿Déjame saber cualquier cosa que averiguez, correcto?" 

"Si. Gracias, Adiós..." 

Akane colgó el teléfono, y suspiro. "Usted tenía razón" Ella dijo al panda tristemente. "Él no ha ido a verla..." 

[**_Fin de la parte 9_**] 


	10. Revelación

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 10: Revelacion

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Akane había estado errando distraida a través de los pasillos de la casa Tendo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Eventual, ella se encontró haciendo una pausa en la puerta del cuarto que Ranma había compartido con su padre. Después de vacilar un momento, ella toco suavemente en la puerta. No hubo respuesta. 

_Idiota_ Akane se regañó. _No hay nadie ahora. ¿Por que estoy tocando?_ Se enojo consigo misma, ella abrio la puerta y miró fijamente el cuarto. 

Como Genma antes de ella, Akane fue impulsada por la aure de la inexactitud que colgaba en la habitación. La diferencia era que ella lo esperaba. Reservada entro en el cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. 

Akane no tenía ninguna idea de qué esperaba encontrar. No había más respuestas para ella aquí de las que había en cualquier otro lugar en el dojo. El cuarto estaba vacio, el futon fue enrollado y almacenado en el armario, el desnudo tatami era frio y seco bajo sus pies. Solamente algunos artículos impares traicionaron el hecho de que alguien vivió allí. 

Mientras Akane examinó el cuarto, sus ojos cayeron en la pila de marcos que Genma había dejado encima del tansu. Ella no se dio cuenta que eran hasta que los había mirado más de cerca, y como Genma otra vez, una vez que Akane supiera que eran, ella se preguntaba cómo no había notado su ausencia de las paredes. Aquí, en el pecho, parecían solos y desesperados, como los juguetes rotos cuyo dueño se había cansado de ellos. Ella reprimió un estremecimiento. 

Así que se había llevado sus fotografías con él. Ella miro la pila, él las había tomado todas. Entonces, él no planeaba olvidarse de ella. Tristemente, Akane no pensó que la mayoría de sus recuerdos serían felices. 

Mientras ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, miro alrededor del cuarto una vez más. Las paredes en blanco miraron detrás de ella. El cuarto parecía tan vacío como ella se sentía. Akane temblaba mientras cerró la puerta detrás de ella. 

#### **** ####

Las investigaciones de Nabiki no habían llegado muy lejos. Ella estaba extremadamente frustrada. Tal vez Ranma **habia** sido tragado por la tierra. Ciertamente no había rastro de él que ella pudiera encontrar. 

Ninguno de sus amigos lo habían visto, Kuno no tenía ni idea, pero no parecía afligido de oír que el se fue. Gosunkugi tampoco, Ni siquiera Hiroshi o Daisuke había oído algo. 

El Dr. Tofu no lo había visto desde el día de la pelea con Biiko, cuando él le había dado un poco de agua caliente y había vendado un gran número heridas de batalla. 

Nadie contestaba en el Nekohanten, o en el Ucchan. Era sospechoso, ella decidío, pero totalmente inconclusa. Ella estaba bastante segura que Shampoo no sabía nada sobre el paradero de Ranma, pero si Ukyo no contestaba su teléfono pronto, Nabiki iba a ir a verla en persona. 

#### **** ####

Esa tarde Akane se sento con un par de sus amigas en un kissaten cerca del dojo. Ella no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, ella miraba fijamente hacia la oscuridad. Justo empezaba a nevar otra vez, grande y gordos copos se amontonaban perezosos unidos a sus parientes caídos. Su danza era hipnótica, y Akane pronto se perdio del mundo, perdida en sus pensamientos. 

_¿Ranma, donde estás?_ Ella se preguntaba. _¿Porque te haces todas esas preguntas? ¿Solo que es lo que tu intentas conseguir? ¿Porqué, oh porqué no puse más atención?_ Akane suspiro pesadamente, su respiración empaño el cristal delante de ella y que rompío el encanto. 

"¡Akane!" 

Akane se dio cuenta que alguien comenzaba a llamar su nombre. Ella vuelve su atención de nuevo a sus amigas. 

"¿Akane? ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la chica de cabello obscuro al otro lado de la cabina donde ella estaba. "Es como si tu estuvieras a millónes de millas de aquí." 

Akane hizo muecas un poco avergonzada. "Lo siento, Shinobu. Supongo que no he sido una compañía muy buena esta noche." 

Miyake Shinobu era muy bonita (_Ella tenía pelo oscuro un poco más largo que el de Akane, y una delicada gracia_) por lo menos hasta que ella se enojaba. Como Akane, ella pasaba mucho tiempo enojada. Ella era un estudiante de Tomobiki, una escuela no muy lejos del Furinkan. Akane no podía recordar exactamente donde se habían conocido, pero ellas se habian convertido en buenas amigas. 

La pelirroja que se sentaba proxima a ella hablo. "Es probablemente Ranma otra vez" Ella dijo. "Sé que eso parece." 

Eiko era nuevo en Nerima, ella había sido transferida de Tomobiki el año pasado. Ella era también un poco solitaria y era dificil para ella hacer nuevos amigos. Había una calidad subyugada en ella, como si intentara deliberadamente tratara de mantener al mundo al alcance del brazo. Pero ella y Shinobu se habian vuelto amigas, y Shinobu la había presentado a Akane. Los tres estaban ahora completamente unidas. 

Shinobu cabeceó. "Si, Eiko. Creo que tienes razón." Ella dio vuelta de nuevo a Akane. "¿Bueno?" 

Akane bajo la mirada en la mesa, y tomo su taza de cacao. Cuando ella finalmente encontró su voz, era calmada, pero intensa. "Pienso que..." ella comenzó, "Piensa que tal vez lo he auyentado esta vez." 

Eiko parpadeo. "¿Lo auyentaste? Pensé que él vivia en tu casa, con su padre. ¿Donde él iría?" 

"No sé a dónde él fue. Él solo se fue." 

Shinobu parecía en shock. "¿Se fue? ¿Qué sucedió?" 

Akane suspiro. "Realmente, por una vez, pienso que fue mi culpa." 

"¿Tu culpa?" Sus amigas preguntaron al unisono. 

Akane asintio miserablemente. "El día antes de que fuera en ese viaje de la clase nosotros tuvimos otra pelea." 

"Así qué" dijo Eiko. "Ustedes dos pelean como perros y gatos toda el tiempo. ¿Qué te hace creer que éso fue diferente?" 

"No estoy realmente segura. En un momento parecía como cualquier otra pelea, pero viendolo de nuevo, había algo incorrecto sobre ello. Yo solo no puedo saber que. De todas formas, le grité, y él se fue, y ésa fue la última vez que lo vi." 

"¡Pero éso fue hace una semana!" Shinobu exclamo. "¿Quieres decir que no lo has visto desde entonces?" 

"Nadie lo ha visto." 

Shinobu pensó en éso por un momento. "Akane... tal vez esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿No es esto lo que deseabas? Tu siempre dices que no quieres casarte con él. Quiero decir si él se va entonces no tienes que hacerlo." 

Akane agito su taza un poco antes de contestar. "Sabes, si me hubieras preguntado eso antes de que él se fuera... Yo pude haber dicho que sí. Ahora... ahora no estoy tan segura." 

"Yo pienso así" Eiko dijo. "Tu realmente lo **quieres**, ¿No?" 

Akane se ruborizó e hizo una demostración de estudiar la mesa. "Quererlo o no, éste no es el modo como queria que fueran las cosas." 

Shinobu asintio simpaticamente. "Vamos" Ella dijo. "Vayamos a conseguir algo especial para comer. Todas nos sentiremos mejor." 

"¡Correcto!" Eiko dijo. Ella tomo a Akane y las tres salieron fuera del kissaten. "¿Donde desean ir?" 

Ni Akane ni Shinobu parecían tener una respuesta para eso, así que tomaron una dirección y empezaron a caminar. Después de un momento, Eiko tuvo una idea. 

"¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos a ese lugar de Okonomiyaki cercano al Furinkan? ¡Tienen realmente buena comida!" 

Akane comenzó a decir algo, pero Shinobu se adelanto a ella. "No, no podemos ir allí..." 

Akane suspiro aliviada. Ella realmente no se sentía como para hacer frente a Ukyo ahora. 

"... el lugar se cerró hace algunos días" Shinobu continuo. "Ataru se ha estado quejando sobre ello desde entonces." 

Akane se detuvo completamente. El subito apreton en su pecho le hacía muy difícil respirar. Shinobu y Eiko dieron vuelta de nuevo a ver porqué ella se había detenido, y notaron su expresión. 

"¡Akane!" Shinobu grito. "¡¿Qué ocurre?!" 

Akane luchó para controlar su voz. "¡¿Ukyo... Ukyo se fue?!" Ella jadeo. 

Shinobu parecía desconcertada. "Si. Cerró y desapareció, casi durante la noche. Nadie parece saber por qué. Aún los signos..." 

Si Shinobu tenía algo más decir, Akane no lo oyó. El rugir llenó sus oídos, y el apreton en su pecho se extendio a su estómago, haciendo lamentar la cacao que ella acababa de beber. Ella dudó por un momento y la oscuridad la abrumó. Ella se derrumbo en la nieve. 

#### **** ####

Cuando Akane despertó, era oscuro, quieto y calido. Ella estaba en algo suave, y cubierta con una manta gruesa. Ella podía sentir una humedad fresca sobre sus ojos. Ella gimió suavemente. 

"¡Akane!" Dijo una voz. "Estas despierta." 

La voz era un que Akane conocia muy bien. "¿Kasumi?" Ella dijo. Ella tomó una respiración profunda pero amenazó venir como un sollozo mientras sus ultimos recuerdos la inundaban de nuevo. Suaves manos cambiaron el paño húmedo en su frente. 

"Oh, Kasumi... Él se a ido. Realmente se a ido, y no va a volver." Akane intento no llorar, pero las lagrimas tan solo no dejaban de fluir. 

"Tus amigas me dijeron sobre el Ucchan cuando te trajeron a casa" Kasumi dijo al fin. 

"Me había olvidado de Ukyo..." Dije Akane llorando. "Es solo que yo estaba tan contenta de que él no estaba con Shampoo... Nunca me detuve a considerar a Ukyo..." 

"Tu no sabes con seguridad que Ranma y el Ucchan están conectados." Kasumi dijo suavemente. 

"¿No?" Akane sollozo. "Tu sabes muy bien eso, Kasumi. ¿Cómo podrían **no** estar conectados?" 

Kasumi se acerco para confortar a su hermana, pero no había realmente nada que ella pudiera decir. Akane estaba en lo correcto; la probabilidad que la desaparición de Ukyo no estuviera relacionada con Ranma era tan delgadas como inexistente. "Lo... Lo siento, Akane." 

Kasumi se sentó calmada mientras su hermana menor lloro al dormir. Eventual, las lagrimas de Akane pararon, y su respiracion llegaron a ser profunda y invariable. Kasumi la miro durante mucho tiempo antes de levantarse y dirigir de nuevo abajo. 

[**_Fin de la parte 10_**] 


	11. Ire tras él

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 11: Ire tras él

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

#### **** ####

Cuando Akane despertó a la mañana siguiente, eran casi las nueve. Ella se sentía mucho mejor por algunos minutos hasta que los acontecimientos de la última tarde una vez más se repitieron en su memoria. 

Ranma había huido con Ukyo. ¿Por qué en el mundo él habría hecho eso? Tan pronto como ella se hizo la pregunta, tuvo la respuesta, Ukyo lo ama. Ukyo lo quiere, y eso no era ningun secreto. Ukyo era su mejor y más vieja amiga. La pregunta realmente era, ¿Por qué no habia huido con ella antes? ¿Qué lo había mantenido aquí en el dojo por tanto tiempo? 

Por un momento, Akane tomo la idea que había sido Genma quien lo había mantenido allí, pero la teoría realmente no sostenia el agua. Ranma no tenía ninguna razón particular de respetar a su padre o sus deseos. Mientras que ella estaba segura de que Ranma ama a su padre, ella no pensó que él tuviera mucho gusto de él. 

Más imágenes del pasado desfilaron a través de los ojos de su mente. 

Ella recordó la primera vez que conocio a Ranma. Ella había estado tan aliviada de que Ranma había sido una chica. Estaba segura que eso podria fin a la tonta idea de su padre sobre un compromiso. Y cuando Ranma había demostrado ser mucho mejor que ella en combate... la situación en la escuela, ella no había dado la bienvenida al pensamiento de que un hombre pudiera derrotarla. 

Pero Ranma **tenía** que ser un hombre, todo parecía como alguna terriblemente cruel broma en ese entonces. ¿Quién habría creído en una maldición que podía volver a un muchacho en una chica con solo salpicarlo con agua fría? ¡Y para hacerlo peor, su padre había seguido con la idea del compromiso! Había sido un comienzo menos que ideal para lo qué podría amablemente llamarse una relación turbulenta. 

Estaba condenada desde el comienzo. Ni ella ni Ranma fueron felices de que alguien mas eligiera la persona con quien ellos se casarian, y ellos tendian a dirigir sus frustraciones el uno al otro. Ninguno había estado dispuestos, a violar tan evidentemente los deseos de sus padres y decir les que se tranquilizaran, y a una inquieta medio tregua se habían desarrollado. Había numerosas fronteras pero siempre se detenian antes de la guerra absoluta. 

Cuando la noticia de su compromiso llego a la escuela, las cosas se habían realmente complicado. Había sido muy dificil para ella, teniendo que actuar gustosa al compromiso con Ranma cuando todo lo que ella realmente queria era que la dejaran sola. 

Akane comenzaba a ver que había sido dificil para Ranma también. En el pasado, había sido siempre conveniente culparlo por sus problemas, cuando eran realmente sus padres quienes eran culpables. Tan malo como había sido algunas veces para ella, ella se dio cuenta ahora que debe haber sido mucho peor para Ranma. 

Tomando a Kuno Tatewaki por ejemplo. Kuno había desarrollado una aversión inmediata por el Ranma-hombre porque él lo vio como una amenaza en su búsqueda para el afecto de Akane, y más adelante, irónico, el afecto de la mitad mujer de Ranma. Entonces cuando la hermana de Tatewaki, Kodachi se había incorporado el cuadro había llegado a ser simétrico. Ella odiaba a Ranma-mujer, despues de que ella intentar obviamente tomar a su querido Ranma lejos de ella. No es extraño que Ranma enloquesiera. 

Cuando Shampoo aparecio por primera vez en escena, ella había estado intentando matar a Ranma-mujer. Cuando ella había atacado a Akane por ocultar a Ranma-chica, Ranma (_Como un muchacho esa vez_) la había derrotado otra vez, y el mismo se habia metido en un montón de apuros. Por los leyes de su tribu, Shampoo tenia que matar a la mitad mujer de Ranma, pero tenia que casarse con su mitad varon. 

Akane estaba avergonzada de recordar cómo ella habia atormentado a Ranma con observaciones de que Shampoo era linda. Y cuando a Shampoo se le habia metido en la cabeza casarse con Ranma, ella se había puesto furiosa. Su propia reacción la había sorprendido. Ella no queria a Ranma en primer lugar, ¿Así que porqué deberia de importarle? ¡Todos era tan confusos! Todavía le da dolor de cabeza. 

No obstante, a pesar de su problemas, siempre que Akane era amenazada, había sido Ranma quien venia su defensa, a menudo sobre sus propias objeciones. Pero él nunca la dejó desamparada. 

Ella recordó la competencia de artes marcial de patinaje sobre hielo en particular. Ranma había dicho a Sanzenin Mikado que era ella **su** prometida, delante de todo el auditorio. ¿Él lo queria decir? Ella no había pensado asi entonces. Entonces él había reusado a soltarla durante la infame maniobra de la cuchilla de parejas de la pareja de oro. Eso le había costado, y ella lo había recompensado llamándolo idiota. 

Viendo de nuevo todo eso, Akane fue forzada a la conclusión que todas sus demanda por el contrario, en el fondo, Ranma realmente había cuidado de ella. Él solo nunca fue capaz de demostrarlo con palabras. Él había permanecido por ella, y ella lo había alejado. 

Akane sacudió de su cabeza los recuerdos. Ukyo había ganado hace mucho tiempo; ella nunca acabo de saberlo. Después de todo, había sido Ukyo con quien Ranma podía hablar. Había sido Ukyo en quien Ranma confiaba, Ukyo era la confidente de Ranma. Ranma nunca había compartido cosas con Akane de ese modo, en parte porque él no pudo impulsarse a hacerlo, pero sobre todo, porque ella nunca le había dado la oportunidad. Ella lo había arruinado la primera vez que lo había visto como hombre. 

Ambos se habían puestos a la defensiva, y ninguno de ellos estuvo dispuestos a ser el primero bajar su blindaje y dejar al otro entrar. Hubo momentos cuando ellos se cercaban, tan dolorosamente cerca; pero al final, los blindajes permanecian. _Y ahora él piensa que lo odio_ Ella pensó. _Por supuesto él está con Ukyo. Yo Habría hecho lo mismo hace mucho tiempo si estuviera en su lugar._

_¿A quien le importa?_ Penso Akane. _Shinobu esta en lo correcto. Siempre he dicho que no quiero casarme con él, y ahora no tengo que hacerlo. ¿Entonces porqué me siento tan vacía por dentro? Maldición Ranma, ¿No pudiste por lo menos decir **Adios**?_

Akane se puso lentamente en pie. Ella no bromeaba con cualquier persona, y ella lo sabía. Ella cuidó. De quién era la culpa no importaba más, había un montón de culpa alrededor. Lo qué ahora importaba eran que una parte de su vida se habia ido, y probablemente nunca volverían. Estaba probablemente más allá de recuperarlo, pero ella tenia que saberlo por seguro. Ella **tenía** que saber que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes, si solamente ella hubiera estado dispuesta a escuchar en esa ultima noche. La herida en su corazón nunca iba a sanar hasta que ella por lo menos le dijera que lo sentia, y que no lo odiaba. Ella necesitaba el encierro. 

Era tiempo de que Akane tuviera una pequeña charla con su padre. 

#### **** ####

Soun y Genma jugaban shogi cuando Akane los encontró. Genma estaba en su forma de panda, su piel algo enmarañada. Su padre parecía no haber dormido muy bien. Ninguno realmente parecían estar muy interesado en el juego. 

"Papá, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" 

"¡Akane! No te preocupes, hija. Ranma regresara. Ya veras. ¿Correcto, Saotome?" 

_Growf_

"No papá, no pienso así." 

"¡Debes tener fe!" 

"Papá, tu no entiendes. La noche antes de que me fuera en ese viaje de la clase, Ranma y yo tuvimos una pelea...una mala." 

"Es solo una etapa que ustedes estan atravésando. Pasará." 

Akane se sentia frustrada. "¿Me escuchas? ¡Él piensa que lo odio! ¡Lo ahuyente! ¡Él se fue! Él no va a regresar. Justo ahora, solo Kami sabe donde él esta con Ukyo..." 

"¡Akane!" 

Akane se sento pesadamente. Una taza de té caliente se materializó en la mesa proxima a ella, como por arte de magia. Ella sonrió agradecida a Kasumi que se dirigido de nuevo adentro de la cocina. Ella tomó un sorbo del té y una respiración profunda antes de intentar una vez más explicar las cosas a su padre. 

"¿No lo ves? Yo me acostumbre tanto a sus constantes bromas que no lo escuche cuando él intentaba ser serio. Después de que la ultima prometida aparecio" Ella se detuvo brevemente para mirar ferozmente a Genma, "Yo estaba demasiado trastornada para pensar correctamente... Estaba asustada de que él solo fue a ser malo." 

Akane miró fijamente en las profundidades de su taza. "Debe haber sido la pelea con esa chica Daitokuji..." Ella continuó. "Nunca lo habia visto tan enojado." 

Soun recordó tan bien lo enojado que habia estado Ranma. Él asintio de acuerdo. El panda hizo una mueca de dolor. 

"Lo que él queria decir esa noche debe haber sido muy importante para él... tan importante que incluso después de gritarale, él no lo hizo nada por llamarme poco atractiva." Akane estaba cerca de las lagrimas otra vez. "Pienso... Pienso que él intentaba disculparse, pero lo heche fuera antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra. Ahora el se a ido, y es demasiado tarde." 

Akane sonrió amargamente. "Cuántas veces, me pregunto. ¿Cuántas veces le dije que lo odiaba? Perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ustedes quieren saber algo divertido? No importa cuantas veces dije eso, él nunca una sola vez dijo que él me odiaba. Él dijo que odiaba a las chicas poco femeninas bastante a menudo, pero él nunca lo hizo personal." 

Un pesado silencio descendió en el cuarto mientras que Akane termino de hablar. 

Soun poder ser capaz de confortar a su hija, pero él no tenía ninguna idea de qué decir. Después de un momento, Akane habló otra vez. Su voz era calmada, pero llevaba la determinación de acero. 

"**Ire tras él.**" Ella dijo simplemente. 

Por un momento, Soun no podía pensar en nada que decir. Sus sueños, y los de su amigo de por vida parecían perecer, pero allí, ahora, habia una nueva chispa de esperanza. Él la tomo con la verdadera costumbre Tendo; es decir como un hombre que se ahogan se sujeta al nadador más cercano a él. 

"¡Ese es el espiritu, Akane! ¡Todavía no te han vencido! ¡Tu puedes traerlo a casa otra vez y todo estara bien!" 

Akane miraba tristemente a su padre. "Tal vez. Pienso que es probablemente que sea demasiado tarde para éso, pero... hay algo que tengo que saber. Preguntas que solo él puede responder, si él quiere." Ella se puso lentamente de pie. "Voy a ir por mi mochila. Me iré tan pronto como tenga una idea de donde pueden ellos haber ido." 

"¿Cuanto tiempo, hija? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo seguirás?" Soun pregunto. 

"Tanto tiempo como sea necesario." Akane contestó pesadamente. Ella dio vuelta para hacer frente a su padre una vez más. "Ukyo lo siguió por diez años. ¡Diez años! ¿Puedo yo hacer menos?" 

Soun miró a su hija caminar fuera del cuarto con sentimientos mezclados. Su pequeño bebé dejaba el nido, él estaba tan orgulloso de ella, pero era casi más de lo que él podría llegar a pensar acerca de eso. Iba a ser diferente sin Akane en casa, tan diferente como había sido cuando la madre de Akane había muerto. Soun podría, por supuesto, prohibirle ir. Ella puede ser que incluso lo obedezca, pero él no pensó así. Ella ciertamente no le agradecería por eso. 

"¿Qué les hemos hecho, viejo amigo? ¿Qué hemos hechos?" 

El panda no tenía respuesta. 

[**_Fin de la parte 11_**] 

#### **** ####

CONTINUARA... 

#### **** ####

FIN DEL EPISODIO UNO 

#### **** ####

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Gracias por leerlo! Envíe por favor comentarios, críticas, y un gran cristal de dilithium a, pero solo recuerda escribir en ingles: 

Ayanami@mindspring.com 

or Snailmail  
c/o Anime*Niacs  
244 First Avenue South  
Franklin, TN 37064 

Como con el primer Zen fic, "_Entre la espada y la pared_" esta historia ocurre antes del volumen 34 del manga, probablemente antes del volumen 30. No hay Konatsu, y Nodoka todavía no sabe nada de la desgracia de su hijo... 

Esto no es exactamente una consecuencia de "_Entre la espada y la pared_", pero se puede asumir que ocurrio en el mismo universo. Una vez más Zen espera ser acusado de una irrazonable inclinacion Pro-Ukyo. Todo lo que Zen puede decir en defensa propia es que él te advirtió. ^ _ ^ Zen espera que tu disposición/desición goce de la historia de todos modos. 

Obviamente, éste pretende ser el comienzo de una serie... Zen no tiene ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo correran, pero un número de acontecimientos y de historias secundarias se han trazado, ¡Por lo menos algunos de ellos realmente se escribiran! 

Hay algún fics en el tubo delante de él, aunque... Después de escuchar a mucha gente (_Hola, Kun-chan_) decir a Zen que el único verdadero camino es para Ranma y Akane, Zen ha escuchado, pero no ha escrito un fanfic donde Akane se queda con Ranma. Ten cuidado con lo qué pides. 

Zen quisiera agradecer a la gente que expresó una buena voluntad a pre-leer este pavo y ver que estaba razonablemente bien hecho antes de ser servido. Richard Lawson, Sebastian Weinberg, Venkarel, Mike Loader, Cyne/Onnawulf (_Mike Noakes_), Nicholas Leifker, and James "Phoenix" Jones. Zen aprecia enormemente sus enormes sacrificios por este esfuerzo. (_Zen asegura que Lawson-san estara fuera de la CICU cualquier semana..._) 

Como siempre, Zen recomienda que tu examines sus historias... Ellos todavía escriben mejor de que Zen lo hace. 

¡Doumo Arigato Gozaimashita! 

Zen el Hereje - Octubre - 1996 

**

Un Largo Y Tortuoso Camino

**  
(_Lennon/McCartney_) Lead vocal: McCartney 

Un largo y tortuoso camino conduce a su puerta,  
Nunca desaparecerá, yo he visto que el camino antes  
de que me conduzca siempre aquí, me conduce a tu puerta. 

La salvaje y tortuosa noche la lluvia lava lejos,  
Ha dejado una piscina de lagrimas que llorar todo el día.  
Porqué me dejas parado aquí, dejame conocer el camino. 

Muchas veces he estado solo y muchas veces que he llorado  
De todos modos tu nunca sabrás los muchas caminos que he intentado. 

Y sin embargo ellos me conducen de nuevo al largo y tortuoso camino  
Tu me dejas parado aquí hace mucho, mucho tiempo  
No me dejes esperando aquí, conduceme a tu puerta. 

Pero sin embargo ellos me conducen de nuevo al largo y tortuoso camino  
Tu me dejas parado aquí hace mucho, mucho tiempo  
No me mantengas esperando aquí, conducenme a tu puerta  
yea, yea, yea, yea-- 


	12. Mi enemigo, mi culpa

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Episodio Dos: Caminos Rocosos 

Parte 12: Mi enemigo, mi culpa 

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

La noche que ellos dejaron Kyoto, Ranma-chica y Ukyo acamparon cerca de un pequeña río en un el fondo de un cerro que dominaba las aguas del lago Biwa. A la distancia, Ranma-chica apenas podía decifrar algunas luces débiles. Debe ser Shiga, pensó... que es la ciudad más cercana. Volviendo de nuevo a su trabajo, ella puso su tienda mientras que Ukyo preparaba la comida. 

Después de un momento los dos se sentaron en un tronco junto al fuego, saboreando el arroz con una de las salsas especiales de Ukyo, yams cocidos al horno y un humeante té verde. La comida caliente es un buen modo de alejar la frialdad acumulada del día, por lo cual Ranma-chica estaba particularmente agradecido. 

Desde su riña con Ryoga, el viaje había sido bastante tranquilo. Después de que un viaje rápido en el tren de Kobe a Kyoto, ellos habian comenzado lo siguiente del viaje a pie. Habían hecho buen tiempo. El alza de otro día los condujo a un monasterio de piedra en donde vivía el padre de Ukyo. 

Entonces la verdadera diversión comenzaría. La perspectiva de hacer frente al señor Kuonji después de todos estos años y todo lo que había sucedido hicieran que Ranma-chica estuviera bastante nervioso, y la confianza de Ukyo hacían poco para tranquilizarla. No obstante, había desafíos más difíciles a los que hara frente, ella reflexiono. Había una muy buena oportunidad de que ella no sobreviviera para casarse con Ukyo. 

Ranma-chica se sobresalta al salir de su sueño por un golpecito en el hombro por parte de su compañera. "¡Hey! ¿Ranma? ¿Estas bien?" 

"¿Hmmm? ¿Que ocurre, Ukyo?" 

"Pregunté si estas bien. Es como si estuvieras a millón de millas de aquí, ¿Sabes?" 

"Lo siento, Ukyo... Yo solo estaba pensando..." 

"¿Pensando en qué? Parece como si acabaras de perder a tu mejor amigo." 

Ranma-chica tuvo que sonreír a eso. "No, Ukyo... esa es la unica cosa que **no** he perdido." 

"Bueno, intenta verte por lo menos un **poco** alegre. Es una noche tan hermosa... El cielo está tan claro..." 

Ranma-chica levanto la mirada, y cabeceó. El cielo **era** encantador. Las estrellas brillaron como diamantes, brillantes y claros, y no había luna para eliminar su luz. "Sí, ésa es una de las cosas de que siempre me gustaron de las montañas. Tu nunca ves un cielo como este en la ciudad." 

Ukyo se inclino contra la pelirroja y suspiro. "¿No es romántico, Ranma? Solo nosotros dos... el fuego... las estrellas... nadie alrededor en kilómetros..." 

Ranma-chica evade nervioso. "Uhmm... ¿Ukyo? ¿No piensas que debemos esperar hasta que puedo cambiar de nuevo en un hombre?" 

Ukyo sonrio divertida y sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, si tu insistes." Ella renuncio con un exagerado puchero que Ranma-chica tuvo que reírse. Ukyo recuerda algo, "Tu hibas a decirme que fue lo que le dijiste a Ryoga esta mañana. Debe haber sido algo importante, para causar que él huyera de allí como su rabo estuviera en llamas." 

"Ah" dijo Ranma-chica, alegre para el cambio de tema, pero lamentandolo al mismo tiempo. "Bueno, veras, hay varias cosas que ponen a Ryoga muy, muy nervioso. Mi pequeño **disfraz** lo mantuvo sin proteción el tiempo suficiente para trabajar en las palabras clave para aterrarlo. Realmente simple." 

"¿Palabras clave? ¿Pero cuáles?" 

Ranma-chica suspiro. "Lo lamento pero no puedo decirtelo..." 

"¡Dijiste que me explicaría todo!" Ukyo dijo, con una decepcionada mirada. 

"Juré a Ryoga que nunca le diría a ninguna persona. Hay momentos en que realmente lamento esa promesa... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora sobre ello." 

"Pero..." Ukyo comenzado. 

"Ukyo, lo siento. Solamente no puedo" 

"Oh." Ukyo parecía pensativa. "Esta bien. ¿Pero qué si adivino? Si puedo adivinarlo entonces no habrás roto tu promesa." 

Ranma-chica parecía dudosa, pero no se opuso. Después de un momento ella se encogió. "Puedes intentarlo. Realmente no veo cómo Ryoga puede enojarse más conmigo de lo que ya esta." 

"Esa es otra cosa. ¿Porque ESTA Ryoga tan enojado contigo? Nunca he entendido porqué él siempre trata de pelear contigo. ¿O es alguna cierta clase de secreto también?" 

Ranma-chica suspiro. "Ryoga y yo fuimos a la misma escuela secundaria por un tiempo. Incluso entonces, él tenía un sentido terrible de orientación. Yo tenia que guiarlo a, y de la escuela todo el tiempo. Pero teníamos riñas. Tu sabe como son las escuelas de hombres, particularmente las cafeterías." 

Ukyo asintio. Ella sabia. 

"Bien, para cuando Ryoga y yo llegamos a la cafeteria, toda la buena comida usualmente se terminaba. Los pocos sobrantes que quedaban eran premios por los que se luchaba. Ryoga siempre perdia. Él nunca me perdono por eso." 

"¿Quieres decir que toda esa rutina de **¡Muere Ranma!** es por la **comida de la cafetería**?" Ukyo pregunto incredula. 

"No... no, no es todo. Pero ahí fue donde comenzó." Ranma-chica tomó otro sorbo de su té y miró fijamente en las profundidades del fuego por un momento. "Ryoga odió perder, casi tanto como yo lo hago. Él lo tomó muy personal, y juró que él tendria su venganza. Así que un día, él me desafió a un duelo. Debíamos encontrarnos en el lote baldio atrás de su casa." 

"¿Quién ganó?" 

Ranma-chica se encogió. "Nunca lo sabremos. Él se perdido en el camino al lote. Lo esperé por tres días, pero después Papá me arrastro a China. Cuando Ryoga finalmente llego al lote, yo me habia ido, y el está detras de mí desde entonces." 

"¿Tres Días?" Ukyo exclamo. "Wow. ¿Que hizo él, te persiguio todo el camino a China o algo?" 

"Ryoga es una persona muy obstinada. Él puede ser tan cabeza dura." 

"Todo el camino a China..." Los ojos de Ukyo estaban de par en par abierto. "No... Déjame entender esto correctamente. ¿Estas tratando de NO decirme que Ryoga tiene una maldición de Jyusenkyou? ¿Como tu, tu padre, o Shampoo?" 

Silencio. 

"... y que él se vuelve en algo más cuando es salpicado con agua fría..." 

La pelirroja parpadeo nerviosa a ella. 

"¿Lo hizo, no? ...¿Y ese algo sería?" 

Ranma-chica no dijo nada. 

"Conociendo a Ryoga él probablemente se vuelve en un wombat o una oveja inter-dimensional o algo." Hubo algo sobre el modo como Ranma lo había descrito... **obstinado** ella había dicho. "¡No! ¡Seguramente no! ¡Un pequeño... negro... cerdo..." Ukyo se detuvo. Ranma-chica seguía quieta en silencio, pero ese silencio hablaba en voz alta. 

Repentinamente todo estaba en su lugar. P-chan. El cerdo mascota de Akane había sido Ryoga todo el tiempo. Era tan obvio en la retrospección. P-chan y Ryoga nunca fueron vistos juntos, pero uno apareceria donde había estado el otro. P-chan, como Ryoga, se perdian por días o semanas al mismo tiempo. Ambos usaban las mismas bandas. A Ryoga le aterrorizaba el agua fría. Él había rechazado siempre comer cerdo."Un pequeño... cerdo negro..." Ella dijo otra vez, casi a si misma. Todas las pistas habían estado allí. No era **extraño** que a Ranma no le gustara cuando P-chan dormia con... 

"¡Bwaaaaaaaaahhh ja ja ja ja ja ja!" Ukyo casi cayó del tronco en el que estaba sentada, ella reía tan fuerte. "¿Quieres decirme que Akane..." Ella se detuvo brevemente para tomar una respiración, "Ha estado durmiendo con **Ryoga** todo este tiempo, y que ella nunca lo supo? ¡Éso es **también** grasioso!" 

Ranma-chica asintio miserablemente. "Yo mantuve las indirectas, demonios, incluso llamaba a Ryoga P-chan justo en frente de Akane, pero ella nunca lo entendio." La pelirroja echó un vistazo enojado en su prometida. "No es divertido, para los dos. ¿Que te pareceria a **tí** si la mascota que has abrazado todo el tiempo resulta ser un chico?" 

Ukyo se puso seria. "Bueno, ¿Porqué entonces no hiciste algo al respecto?" 

"¡Hey! Hice todo lo que pude para detenerlo... **y** lo que conseguí fueron golpes por su culpa." 

"Pudiste tan solo **decirselo** a ella." Después de la reflexión de un momento ella agregó, "¡Si hubiera estado en el lugar de Akane, yo habria querido que tu me lo dijeras!" 

"Yo **no podía** decirle, Ukyo. hice una promesa. Además de..." Ranma-chica parecía un poco desanimada mientras que ella respiraba el vapor. "Además. Es mi culpa que él este maldecido." 

"¿Porque demonios piensas eso?" 

"Si tan solo hubiera esperado otro día... entonces habría podido vencerlo, y él nunca me habría seguido a China. Nunca me habría seguido a Jyusenkyou." 

"Hey, él tal vez no da una pero solo el es culpable por eso." 

"Tal vez" convino Ranma-chica vergonzosadamente, "Pero cuando él llego allí... bueno... parece que yo accidentalmente lo empuje en una de las piscinas." 

"Oh." Ukyo estuvo en silencio por una tiempo. "Sabes, ella lo matará. Cuando lo descubra." 

"Tal vez. Pero no pienso así. Ryoga siempre le agrado a Akane. Al unico que ella va a querer matar es a mí. Después de todo, habria sido mi culpa. Todo lo es." 

"¡Pero Ryoga le mintio a ella todo este tiempo! ¡Demonios, tu le dijiste la **verdad** más de una vez, y mira cómo ella te trató!" 

Ranma-chica se encogió. "Akane puede ser una persona asombrosamente buena y de perdón. Ella solo nunca me perdono por ser un muchacho. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si yo realmente **hubiera** sido Ranko Saotome, nosotros habríamos sido los mejores de amigos." 

Ukyo rió. "Si tu **hubieras** sido, entonces nunca habrías tenido todos estos problemas del compromiso." 

"No estoy tan seguro" Ranma-chica dijo oscura. "Conociendo mi suerte, papa me habría arrojado en **La Poza Del Hombre Ahogado** deliberadamente, y **aún** me habría comprometido con Akane..." 

[**_Fin de la parte 12_**] 


	13. Querido suegro

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 13: Querido suegro

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma ½ y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** o_O ***

El monasterio esta en pie, como muchos lugares lo hacen a menudo, sobre una aislada montaña, muy lejos del alboroto de la vida diaria como podía ser posible. En términos de distancia tal vez no estaba tan lejos, pero Japón está un país aspero, el carecer de áreas se compensaba en topografía. 

La subida había sido dificil, dado el hielo que persistia en las más altas cimas, Ranma y Ukyo estaban agotados. Ranma se arrastro el mismo arriba lo último del camino y volvio a esperar a su prometida. Mirando hacia atras al camino por el que ellos habían venido, Ranma fue cautivado por la visión. Él se sentía como si pudiera verla por siempre. A la distancia, él podría ver los picos que estaban tan altos o aún más que sobre el cual él estaba parado. Pero lo qué mantuvo su atención era el panorama que se extendia abajo. 

Montes y valles, anidado entre las colinas sobre las cuales habían estado subiendo, fueron lanzados a la puntual relevación de la luz del sol de la tarde. La manta blanca que cubrió la mayor parte de la escena fue rasgada y desgarrada, desplegando una variedad de colores, grandiosos verdes de altas coníferas mientras ellos miraron a escondidas en la parte baja de sus picos nevados; los engañosos y apacibles grises, marrones y rojos de la roca desnuda que comparten el campo del blanco como heridas, y los oscuros marrones y los negros de los desnudos árboles que perforaron la cubierta de la nieve como muchos millares de huesudas garras. 

Fue colocado en el centro de todo este caos evidente de destellos, las aguas apacibles del lago Biwa, una isla de la tranquilidad entre dos hostiles montañas no distinto del ojo de un huracán. La superficie del lago brilló como el cristal, reflejando la luz del sol con intensidad casi cegadora. 

La visión dejó a Ranma con un sentimiento de realización por alcanzar este pico a pesar de la aspereza del terreno. Al mismo tiempo humillaba, el crudo poder del paisaje que le daba la sensación de pequeño e insignificante por la comparación. Era justo la clase de contradicción que uno puede esperar al visitar un monasterio Zen, él pensó. 

Mientras Ukyo alcanzó el fin del camino, él extendio su mano para ayudarla en los últimos pasos. Ellos permanecieron allí mientras que ella recuperaba su respiración, y Ranma reasumió su contemplación del paisaje antes de volver su atencion una vez más a su destino. 

La pared era impresionante. Los enormes bloques de piedra fueron fijados juntos sin el mortero; solamente la gravedad los sostenia en su lugar. Ranma no podía imaginar como los transportaron aquí, deben haber sido cortadas de la montaña misma, como la tapa había sido nivelada para la construcción. El esfuerzo que debe haber tomado para moverlas incluso un distancia tan corta debe haber sido fantastico. 

La puerta era igualmente imponente. Los pilares de madera masivos acienden a lo alto, en la cima unos igualmente masivos y brillantes dinteles. La brillante pintura roja que cubrió la estructura era un rígido contraste al gris de la piedra, y el blanco de la nieve. Shimenawa, gruesas cuerdas hechas de paja de arroz, se extendian a través de la puerta y fueron colgadas con envoltura de papel de modo continuo que se agitaran con el viento. 

Más allá de la puerta estaba un pequeño patio, y un conjunto de escalones que permitian subie a la pesada puerta de madera fija en la profundidad de la pared misma. Al lado de las puertas, una versión miniatura de la masiva puerta principal, colgando un gong de bronce, y un mazo al lado. Después de intercambiar miradas con Ukyo, Ranma levantó el mazo y golpeo el gong. 

Mientras que el sonido del eco del gong comenzaron a morir extingiendose, vino distintivo crugido de los pesados pernos que eran girados detrás, y el rechinido de bisagras raramente usadas mientras la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Ranma y Ukyo se encontraron mirando fijamente la amable cara de un monje anciano pero asombrosamente vivo. "¿Puedo ayudarles?" Él pregunto. 

"Uhm..." Dijo Ranma. 

"¡Estamos aquí para ver a mi padre!" Exclamo Ukyo. "Haruka Kuonji." 

El monje parpadeo. "De verdad. Usted debes ser Ukyo, ¿Verdad? Kuonji habla de usted a menudo. Su padre está meditando, cerca del patio de ejercicio. Vengan. Yo los llevare a usted y su amigo y veremos si él ha terminado." 

El monje hizo un gesto para que los dos entren en la compuerta, y dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta, resbalando los masivos pernos nuevamente dentro de su lugar. Él entonces los condujo hacia uno de los edificios cerca de la pared externa. Mientras que más se acercaban, Ranma se ponia cada vez más nervioso. 

Ranma solamente recordó vagamente al padre de Ukyo, en ese entonces, él había estado muy contento de tener un amigo, en especial uno que podría cocinar, no presto mucha atención a los adultos. Él recordaba a un hombre con voz fuerte, turbulento que tal vez había hecho el mejor okonomiyaki que Ranma había probado jamas. Por lo menos hasta que Ukyo había llegado a Nerima. 

Al alcanzar la puerta a las afueras de la construcción, su acompañante se detuvo y dio una mirada rápida. Él dio vuelta para hacerles frente una vez más y sonrió. "Kuonji está adentro." Él dijo, indicando que debian entrar. 

"¿Usted no ira con nosotros?" Ranma pregunto. 

"¡Yo, no! No es mi lugar" Él dijo simplemente. Con un arqueamiento él agregó, "Espero que ustedes disfruten de su estancia. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no vacile en pedirlo." Él dio vuelta y camino de regreso por el camino por el que habían venido. 

"Vamos, Ranma." Ukyo sonrió. "Estaran bien." Dejando sus paquetes en el mirador por la puerta, la pareja entro en el edificio. 

Viendolo bien, Haruka Kuonji era la ultima persona que uno esperaria encontrar en un monasterio. Él era un hombre gigante de pecho de barril, estando bien parado sobrepasaba los seis pies. Él tenía pelo grueso castaño teñido con rojo, y una barba completa. Había la indirecta más leve de gris en sus sienes. Gruesas cejas que encapuchaban sus ojos que eran agudos y brillantes, pero nada que pudiera traicionar que es lo que pensaba el hombre. 

Al ver su hija acercarse, él se rompió en una mueca enorme. "¡Mi pequeña Ukyo!" La voz correspondia con el hombre, profunda y sonora; una voz que crece con un timbre grueso y una calidad que obligaria a cualquier político a vender su alma para tenerla. "¡Al fin! ¡Te he extrañado tanto estos últimos años! ¡Ven! ¡Déjame verte!" 

Ukyo corrio adelante y abrazó a su padre. "También te he extrañado, papá." Ella mantuvo el abrazo un largo rato antes de liberarse suavemente. "Lamento no haber venido antes..." 

Haruka agitó su disculpa a un lado. "Has crecido tan hermosa... justo como tu madre..." Él se detuvo brevemente, sus características hicieron una sonrisa triste. "Si tan solo Michi estuviera viva para verte ahora..." 

"¿Papá?" Ukyo se ruborizaba furiosamente, y su voz llevó un leve borde de nerviosismo. "Quisiera que le dijeras **hola** a alguien. ¿Recuerdas a Ranma?" 

Ranma caminó adelante, sus manos abrazadas detrás de su espalda. Con un arqueamiento formal, él dijo, "Señor Kuonji. A pasado mucho tiempo." 

Haruka dio vuelta a Ranma, su expresión se obscurecío una vez más ilegible. "Oh, sí. Recuerdo a Ranma. Asi que. Ukyo dijo la verdad." Él asintio a Ranma conciso y una mirada fija de valoración. "Yo solamente puedo esperar que esta vez tu pruebes ser digno de su dedicación." 

"¡Papá!" Ukyo detuvo su respiración. 

"Tranquila, hija." Nunca quito sus ojos de Ranma, él continuó. "Segun recuerdo, muchacho, tu entrenabas para ser un artista marcial. ¿Puedo asumir que has continuado ese entrenamiento?" 

Ranma se había petrificado a la abierta hostilidad en la voz del más vieja Kuonji. Manteniendo su voz y su expresión cuidadosamente neutrales, Ranma contestó. "Usted puede." 

El padre de Ukyo asintio y camino. Gesticulando hacia el abierto patio él dijo. "Entonces ven, muchacho. Veamos realmente que tan bueno eres." 

Mientras Ranma y el monje tomaron sus posiciones, el más viejo hombre habló otra vez. "Tiene mucho que responder, muchacho. Tu familia ha causado muchas penas a la mía." 

"Desearia poder negar eso" Dije Ranma. "Yo solamente puedo intentar hacer que usted entienda que no era mi intención." 

"¡¿Intención?!" El viejo hombre detuvo la respiración, retrocediendo claramente. "¡¿Intención?! ¡Tu **intención** no es lo que importa, muchacho! ¡Lo qué tu hiciste... lo qué hizo tu padre... **ésas** son las cosas por las cuales debes responder!" 

"Después de que tu y tu padre la abandonaron, Ukyo se retiró en su propio mundo aislado. Solo podía mirar mientras que mi hija crecia lejos de mí... observar mientras que ella crecia lejos de si misma." Haruka lanzó una serie de ataques que Ranma esquivó con facilidad. "Intente como pude, pero yo no podía consolarla. Cada noche ella lloraba al dormir, y todos los días ella entrenaba. Ella evitó a los otros niños de su edad, incluso después de que sus burlas pararon." 

Ranma salto de nuevo dentro de una postura lista. "Ukyo es" él se zambullo ante la barrida de la patada, "¡Mi mejor amiga!" Viniendo los ataques del monje, rápidos y ruidosos, Ranma salto ligeramente hacia arriba y cayó detrás de su oponente. "Nunca quise lastimarla." 

Haruka giró para hacer frente al muchacho, atacando con golpes y palabras. "¿Lastímarla?" Él pregunto, su tono era incrédulo. "Ella no estaba lastimada, muchacho, ¡Ella estaba devastada! ¡Ella empujó a todo y cada uno lejos de ella. Ella negó todos lo que era, ¡Incluso su propia identidad!" 

"Sé eso... ahora" Dijo un Ranma exasperado mientras que él bloqueó otra serie de golpes. "¡Pero en ese entonces, tenia seis años de edad! ¡De regreso entonces, no sabía nada sobre compromisos, o matrimonio! ¡Incluso no sabía que Ukyo era una chica!" 

Haruka presionó su ataque. "¡Tu padre sabía! ¡Él tomó el yattai que le di como dote, pero él dejo a mi hija atrás!" 

Ranma asintio mientras que él esquivó el puñetazo siguiente. "Por éso, a nombre mío, y de mi padre, me disculpo." Balanceandose detrás del monje otra vez, Ranma lo golpeó ligeramente, causándo que el tropiece hacia adelante. "Si hubiera entendido qué sucedia, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes." 

Después de que él recuperara su equilibrio, Haruka reasumió su avance. "Para que, tu disculpa sea..." Él empujó su pierna en una sólida patada que Ranma evadió. "... aceptada. Siempre y cuando hagas a mi Ukyo feliz. Sin embargo... si tu padre alguna vez se cruza en mi camino otra vez..." 

La voz de Ranma era fría. "Él merece lo que consiguio. Pero usted probablemente tendra que formarse. Usted y Ukyo no son los únicos que han sido lastimados por las promesas de mi padre... **y** yo tengo que agradecer a él por mi maldición..." Esquivando el vuelo de las espátulas que Haruka había sacado de la nada para lanzarlas, Ranma tuvo que hacer muecas. Era fácil ver donde Ukyo había conseguido la base para algunas de sus técnicas. 

Haruka, mientras tanto, estaba frustrado. El pelear con Ranma era como pelear con humo. Él no podía conectar un golpe, y Ranma todavia no lanzaba ninguna clase de ofensiva. "¡Pelea!" él rugió. "¡Te estas conteniendo!" 

Ranma había estado de hecho conteniendose. El padre de Ukyo era bueno, pero él no estaba cerca de la velocidad o de la habilidad de Ranma. Ranma había estado tomando su tiempo, jugando un juego defensivo, analizando el estilo del viejo hombre, y también permitiendo que él se cansara. Y el viejo pájaro lo había descubierto. Con una reprimenda mental, Ranma cambio a una pose más ofensivo. 

La pelea no duró mucho después de eso. No importo a dónde el monje intentara esquivar, Ranma estaba allí primer con un golpea fuerte. Dondequiera que él intentara un ataque, Ranma estaba en alguna otra parte, dentro de su defensa, con otro poderoso golpe. Finalmente, Ranma lo terminó con algunos golpes cuidadosamente colocados que dejaron a Haruka de espaldas en la nieve y el fango, jadeando por aire. 

"Tu estabas..." El monje jadeo acusadoramente, "todavía conteniendote, ¿No es así?" Después de un momento, Ranma asintio. Levantandose el mismo sobre sus pies una vez más, Haruka movido uno de los bancos en el patio y se sento, limpiando el sudor de su frente con su manga. "Pensado así." Con un feroz mirada en Ranma él continuó, "Mientras que aprecio personalmente su preocupación en mi, eso es un mal hábito, mi muchacho. Cuando peleas, debes pelear para ganar." 

"Lo hago" Dijo Ranma. 

Asintiendo en satisfacción, Haruka dijo, "Es bueno ver que tomas tu entrenamiento y tus obligaciones seriamente." 

"Obligaciones" gruño Ranma. "No me recuerde las obligaciones. Gracias a mi padre, tengo demasiadas obligaciones, y no hay manera de que pueda cumplir una sin romper muchas más." 

El monje retrocedio por la amargura en la voz de Ranma. Por un momento, **SOLO** por un momento, Haruka casi sintio pena por el patriarca Saotome. Parecía que Genma había perdido algo (_Perdido algo que era muy preciado_) el amor y respecto de su unico hijo. Entonces él pensó de nuevo en los últimos diez años de la vida de su hija, y cualquier rastro de condolencia desapareció. El que merecia esa condolencia era el muchacho delante de él. "¿Qué fue lo que el te hizo, hijo?" 

Ranma dio al señor Kuonji una versión abreviada de los vario compromisos y los enredos que Genma había hecho en su nombre. Haruka sacudió su cabeza. "¡Tantas prometidas! Quizás debo haber contado con..." El viejo hombre examino a Ranma atentamente. "Con todo... tu estas aquí ahora. Estas con mi hija. ¿Y tu intención **es** casarte con ella, no es así?" 

"Así es. Lo hare. Pero no puedo honestamente decir que lo estoy haciendo porque es la cosa más honorable por hacer. No estoy seguro de saber cuál sería. Lo qué sé que Ukyo es la unica con quien **quiero** casarme." 

El más viejo hombre sonrió. "Entonces mi hija verdaderamente ha elegido bien." La sonrisa se descoloró solo un poco. "¿Sin embargo qué de Akane Tendo? ¿Cómo ella probablemente a reaccionado a esta decisión tuya?" 

El rostro de Ranma era inexpresivo, pero había un tono amargo a su voz. "Cuento con que ella se emocione, ahora que no tendrá que casarse con el **pervertido**." 

"Aahhh. Una herida abierta, segun veo." Haruka dijo. "Las cartas de Ukyo indicaron que cuidabas mucho de ella." 

Ranma se encogio. "Supongo que todavía lo hago... pero como un amigo. Había un tiempo en que puede ser que haya sido más, pero solamente no funciono." Él suspiro. "Al final, Ukyo era la unica con quien podía hablar. Akane... Akane nunca creyó en mí." 

"Supongo entonces que no partes en el mejor de los términos." 

"No" Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor en recuerdo de la partida. "Es la desición correcta. Realmente no puedo culpar a nadie por eso más que a mí, supongo. Yo ciertamente tengo la mayor parte de la culap. Parece que siempre hacía a **todos** enojar." 

"¿Todos exceptúando a Ukyo?" El monje pregunto. 

Ranma tuvo que hacer muecas a eso, pero su tono era serio. "Oh, no. Hice a Ukyo MUCHAS veces enojar. Pero ella era la unica quién estaba dispuesta a perdonarme. En el último año he aprendido muchas lecciones... la mayoria del modo dificil. Pero las **aprendi**." 

El monje parecía dudoso pero decidio dejerlo pasar. "Por curiosidad. Antes, mientras que peleabamos, mencionaste algo sobre una maldición... Había asumido que hablabas en sentido figurado, pero después de oir tu historia ya no estoy tan seguro..." 

Ranma estaba sorprendido. "¿Ukyo no le dijo sobre ello en alguna de sus cartas?" 

"No, ella no lo hizo" Haruka retumbo. "Ella dijo que tenías una... oh, cómo ella **expuso**... una **cualidad única** pienso, pero ella no lo aclaro." Él continuó malevolamente, "Con multiples prometidas, y ahora una maldición también... Diría que mi Ukyo, quizás, había minimisado las cosas." 

"Bueno, nunca le **molesto**, puedo decir eso." 

"Y esta maldición... ¿Es verdadera?" 

Ranma suspiro. "Oh, sí. Es verdadera." 

"¿Qué clase de maldición? ¿Un encanto de cierta clase? Dijiste que tenías que agradecerle a tu padre por ella, ¿Él tal vez ofendió a alguna bruja o espiritu?" 

"No sé como usted lo llamaría. No sé mucho sobre magia." Ranma se encogió. "Todo lo que sé es que caí en un poza maldita, y ahora, siempre que me mojo con agua fría, cambio..." 

"¿Cambias?" 

"Cambio. Supongo que sera más fácil solo mostrarle." Ranma pasó al mirador y extrajo una de las botellas de agua de la correa de su mochila. Y paso la botella a Ukyo, él dijo, "¿Te importaría, Ukyo?" 

"No si a tí no, Ranma." 

Ranma se inclino mientras que Ukyo vertió el agua sobre su cabeza. Había un picazón familiar y donde había habia estado un bien parecido, muchacho de cabello negro, allí ahora estaba parada una voluctuosa muchacha, pelirroja. Ella se encogió elocuentemente. "¿Ve?" 

Los ojos de Haruka Kuonji se abrieron de par en par en shock, y un sonido estrangulado se escapó de sus labios. El sonido se convirtió en un estruendo, y creció muy rápidamente en una ruidosa carcajada. 

Esto era, decir al menos, no la respuesta que Ranma-chica había estado esperando. Todavía goteando, y ahora furiosa, la pelirroja sujeto con ambos puño el grueso traje, y levanto al masivo monje lejos del piso. Ella lo sacudió como una muñeca de trapo, mientras que él continuó riendo desamparadamente. 

Jadeando para respirar, Haruka logro balbucear, "¡Ukyo... diez años como muchacho... ahora esto... verdaderamente simetríco! ¡Qué sentido del humor tiene el Kami! ¡Oh, que **ironía**! Jajajajajajajaja" 

"¿Usted piensa que esto... que ésta **maldición** es **divertida**?" Ranma-chica gruñó. Todavía sosteniéndolo arriba con una mano, ella retrocedio un puño, alistandolo para golpearlo. 

"¿Eh? ¿**Maldición**?" Haruka jadeó, antes de volver una vez más a una risa temporal. "Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Te ves como una **maldición**? Oh, los okonomiyakis que habría podido vender teniendo yo esa maldición..." 

Atontado, Ranma-chica dejo caer al monje en su trasero. Ella lo miró fijamente en shock mientras que su carcajada se volvio gradualmente en una risa ocasional. 

Limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos, Haruka dijo en tono más serio, "Miren, no tengo nada que dejarles a ustedes dos mas que mis bendiciones y un consejo. Ranma muchacho, **pienso que es difícil esto**, esa maldición tuya puede ser una increíble ventaja. Tu puedes llegar lejos... Ahh, sí... veo en tu expresión que ya has descubierto ese aspecto de ella... Es una **herramienta**, muchacho. Utilísala. No deje a los estereotipos anticuados del género interponerse en tu camino." 

Ranma-chica mira a su futuro suegro cuidadosamente. Él tenía razón, había cosas que ella podía hacer como mujer que nunca habría logrado con su forma masculina. Ella extendio su mano y ayudó al monje a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Finalmente, ella asintio. 

"Esta transformación es obviamente reversible de algun modo..." Medito el monje. 

Una vez más, Ranma-chica asintio. "El agua caliente me vuelve de nuevo a mi forma normal" Ella dijo. 

"¡Excelente! Vengan" Haruka dijo, "Hablemos más con una comida caliente. Puedes decirme todo sobre cómo consegiste esa maldición tuya, y lo que han planeado ustedes dos. Entonces... les encontraremos cuartos para su estancia." 

Ranma-chica y Ukyo ambos se animaron visiblemente ante la mención de comida. Había sido un día muy largo; una comida caliente y una buena noche de sueño sonaban bastante bien. Levantando sus paquetes, siguieron al padre de Ukyo en el laberinto de edificios, tomados de la mano. 

[**_Fin de la parte 13_**] 


	14. Tengo lo que quiero

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 14: Tengo lo que quiero

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

Más tarde esa noche Ukyo encontró a Ranma estando solo de pie en una de las paredes del monasterio, mirando fijamente a lo lejos el espacio. Ella lo miró por un tiempo antes de que se aventurara a hablar. "¿Ranma?" 

La figura ante ella tuvo un pequeño susto. "Ukyo... No te oí venir." Ukyo no podría ver la mueca de pena en su cara, pero ella sabía que estaba allí. "Papá me patearia por eso." 

Ukyo sonrió. "¿Entonces debere tratar de hacer mas ruido la próxima vez?" 

Ella lo dijo como broma, pero Ranma parecía considerar seriamente la pregunta. Finalmente él dijo, "Bueno, probablemente no, pero **sería** buena idea si tal vez comenzamos a entrenar y practicar un poco más. Sin los otros para pelear a toda hora, necesitaremos trabajar más duro para mantener nuestras habilidades." 

"Ahh" dijo Ukyo. "Eso tiene sentido, supongo. ¿Quieres tener un combate mañana? Apuesto que papá se nos unira si se lo pedimos." 

Ranma hizo muecas. "Eso me gustaria" Él dijo antes de volver una vez más a mirar fijamente a la distancia. Ukyo se movió hasta colocarse al lado de él, y juntos miraron las estrellas, centelleando en el cielo quebradizo de la noche. 

Finalmente, Ukyo pregunto, "¿Qué te hizo venir aquí esta noche?" 

Después de que una pausa Ranma dijo, "Yo solo necesitaba pensar un poco." 

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" 

Por un minuto, Ukyo estaba asustado de que Ranma dijera que no, o que él pudiera ignorar su pregunta. Finalmente, aunque, suavemente él dijo, "Akane habrá llegado a casa esta noche." 

"Oh." Ukyo pensó en éso. "Supongo que eso quiere decir que la cuartada termino. Cuando descubran que no estabas en ese viaje con ella, entonces todos se daran cuenta que nos hemos fugado." 

Ranma cabeceó. "Sí. Realmente van a darse cuenta ahora." 

"No suenas demasiado contento." 

"No lo estoy. He estado pensando en eso, y eh cometido una gran equivocación." 

Ukyo podía sentir su corazón hundirse en el hueco de su estómago. "Tu quieres decir que... eso de que me eligiste a mí... yo..." 

"¡NO!" Ranma giró para hacer frente a ella, ojos abiertos de par en par. "¡No es nada de eso!" Él se detuvo brevemente. "Es solo que habría podido manejar este lío mucho mejor. Me siento mal de que realmente no tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós a nadie. Pensé que sería mejor de ese modo en ese entonces, pero ahora... no estoy tan seguro." 

"Ya veo" Dijo Ukyo. Ella se sentía un poco culpable por dudar de él, pero seguía siendo todo tan nuevo. Seguía siendo dificil que ella realmente creyera que había ganado. Que Ranma la había elegido. Iba a tomarle un cierto tiempo para entender eso, pero ella miraba adelante a cada minuto de ello. "¿Qué habrías hecho diferente?" Ella le preguntó. 

"Realmente no lo se" Ranma se encogio. "Le debo al señor Tendo una explicación, por lo menos. Apostaría que después de esto, su amistad con papá será un poco tensa..." 

Ukyo sonrió. "Sí, me imagino éso. Lamento no poder sentir lastima por él sobre eso, Ranma." 

"Oh, lo sé. Papá merece lo que consigio. Pero no todos los problemas que tenía en el dojo eran su culpa. Justo la mayoría eran por..." 

"¿Akane?" 

Ranma asintio. "Akane. Nunca estuve muy contento por esta locura del arreglo matrimonial... y tampoco ella. Pero... había momentos en que ella podía tan agradable conmigo. Quisiera pensar que, en el fondo, ella era una amiga. ¿Pero ahora? Ella probablemente me odiará por siempre después de esto." 

"¿Aún la amas, Ranma?" 

"Tal vez... no... solo como una amiga, quisiera. Temo que ya no es posible, puedo haber sido si solo hubiera dicho adiós, pero ahora nunca lo sabré. Pero no la amo de una manera que condujera al matrimonio." Ranma dio vuelta de nuevo a la oscuridad más allá de la pared. 

"Nunca he pensado en mí como un cobarde antes. He hecho frente a tantas cosas, pero solamente no podría hacerle frente a Akane. De una manera éramos tan semejantes. Más como hermano y hermana, realmente, que cualquier otra cosa. Maldición... ¿Porqué nunca pude pensar en estas cosas en ese entonces?" 

"¿Habría ayudado a alguno si lo hubieras hecho?" 

"No... probablemente no. Puede ser que nunca hayamos logrado llegar lejos. Solamente me siento como si les debíera más que eso, y los dejé sin decir una palabra." 

"¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?" 

"He estado trabajando en una carta, una explicación... y una disculpa. Le debo a ella mucho más, realmente, pero las cosas son de esa manera, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No puedo regresar allí, aun si quisiera. Y NO quiero." 

"Ranma..." Ukyo inclinó su cabeza en su hombro. Ella lo sentía tenso por un momento en el contacto inicial, pero después de que algunos segundos él comenzara a relajarse. Los dos estaban parados, mirando en el cielo de la noche, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. 

Después de un momento, Ranma levanto su brazo y lo puso alrededor de ella. Él era vacilante, torpe al principio, pero a Ukyo no le importo. Ella se lo sentía maravilloso. Ella suspiro contenta. 

Ranma oyó el suspiro y la sostuvo justo un poco más apretado. "Solo espero que sepas lo que estas consiguiendo, Ukyo." 

"Realmente no importa. Tengo lo que quiero, lo que he querido siempre. Lo que suceda, puedo hacerle frente ahora, mientras te tenga." 

*** o_O ***

Akane golpeaba el relleno fuera de un maniquí de práctica. Se sentía bien poder trabajar sus frustraciones de ese modo. El viaje de la escuela había sido un desastre. No había manera, ella había razonado, de que las cosas habrían podido ir peor. Ella estaba equivocada. 

Ella vino a casa, planeando todas las maneras de mutilar a su prometido, sólo para encontrar que dicho prometido no estaba allí tampoco. Él desaparecio. Nadie tenía incluso la más leve idea de donde estaba. Pero durante los siguientes dos días, las piezas habían comenzado a caer en su lugar. 

En el plazo de veinticuatro horas ella había sabido. No donde él estaba, pero si con quién él estaba. Ahora, cuarenta y ocho horas después de que ella volvio a casa, su vida se había volteado totalmente al revés. Ella tomó sus decisiones... todo lo que ella podía hacer ahora era espera. 

Y abatiendo al alguna vez vivo maniqui de practica. Repetidamente ella sentiría del control empezar a deslizarse, y ella tendría que retrasar e intentar recuperar su centro. Esperando que los maniquies pudieran haber satisfecho en su propia razon, pero ella era una artista marcial entrenada, y podría fallar por la carencia de disciplina. 

Gradualmente, las combinaciones de golpear al maniquí, las katas y las meditaciones tenían el efecto deseado. Akane comenzaba a tener menos apuros al mantener su enfoque. Su control mejoró, y ella podía pensar cada vez más claramente, hacer planes más racionales más allá de la decisión simple de seguir a Ranma. Todo lo que ella necesitaba ahora era una dirección. 

Akane comenzó un nuevo conjunto de katas, fluyendo atraves del ejercicio, dejando su mente deliverar. ¿Dónde habrían podido ir? ¿Tienen un destino específica? ¿Dónde en todo el Japón debe ella buscarlos? Ella no tenía la más leve idea de incluso cómo comenzar tal búsqueda. 

Mientras su kata hiere a la cercania, Akane comenzó a sentirse como la miraban. Deslizandose en una pose defensiva, ella giro para hacer frente a la entrada del dojo. Eiko estaba parado en el umbral. Relajada, Akane se levanta y fue a saludar a su amiga. 

"¡Eiko! ¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche?" Ella pregunto. 

La pelirroja se encogió y sonrió. "Pense que tal vez seria bueno verte. Nos asustaste ayer en la noche, con lo que paso." Su sonrisa se descoloró y ella estudió a Akane atentamente. "¿Estas bien?" 

Akane intentó hacer muecas, pero se sentía forzada. "Estoy muy bien, Eiko. Realmente, lo estoy." Eiko la miro dudosa, pero lo dejó pasar. 

"¿Así que, que estas haciendo?" 

"Practicando." Akane indicó al maniquí en el soporte. "El entrenamiento en las artes de marciales es un buen modo de manejar la frustración o la cólera (_Si como no, tu eres el ejemplo viviente de eso -H.Y. ¬_¬_)." Para una demostración, Akane azotó con una patada el torso del maniquí. Con un ruidoso estallido, la madera que sostuvo el maniquí se rompio y la figura fue enviada a caer en la lejana pared. 

Eiko levantó una ceja. "Debes estar terriblemente frustrado, entonces... " 

Akane parecía desconcertada. "Bien, he estado golpeandolo por horas, así que es probable que estuviera un poco débil. Generalmente, mi control es mucho mejor que eso. (_¿Cual?- H.Y._)" 

"¿Control?" 

"Sí" Akane cabeceado. "Eso es lo que realmente enseñan mas las artes marcial: Control. Cómo controlar tu cuerpo y tu mente... cómo controlar tu energía, y cómo se aplica. Cómo controlar tus emociones. Cosas como esas." 

Eiko parecía interesada. "¿Realmente? Eso suena muy útil." 

"Oh, lo es. Ven. Te mostraré lo que quiero decir." Akane condujo a Eiko al final del dojo donde ella coloco una pequeña pila de bloques de concreto. "Ahora mira de cerca. Controlando la cantidad de energía en el golpe, y controlando cómo y donde se aplicara esa energía, puedo romper esta pila entera de ladrillos." Tensandose, Akane tomó un momento para enfocar su energía, y golpeo la cima de la pila. Hubo un ruidoso espallido mientras cada bloque en la pila se rompio bajo la fuerza del golpe. Una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó en el aire mientras que se derrumbó la pila. 

Eiko cabeceó, impresionada. "Ya veo" Ella dijo. 

Akane puso otra pila de bloques y se movió a un lado. "Ven, Eiko. ¿Porqué no hace el intento?" 

"Realmente no estoy muy segura" Eiko se asusto. 

"Oh, vamos" Akane dijo calmadamente. "Realmente no és difícil. Además, tan fuerte como eres, debe ser fácil aprender." 

Eiko se encogió y se puso a estudiar la pila. Después de que algunos segundos ella levantara su brazo y lanzo su puño sobre la pila. Hubo un ruidoso **_BUM_**, y los bloques se rompen, pulverizado casi totalmente. Akane miró fijamente lo que habia quedado de la pila en shock. 

"¡Wow! ¿Estas segura que nunca has tenido algun entrenamiento real en artes marciales?" Ella pregunto finalmente. "¡No pareces tener ningún apuro al romperlos!" 

Eiko miró tristemente los escombros. "No... Nunca he tenido problema en romper cosas" Ella dijo suavemente. "Es cómo NO romper cosas lo que me es dificil aprender." 

Akane levanto la mirada agudamente al sonido de la voz de Eiko, pero ella no podría leer la expresión de su amiga. "Las artes marciales pueden ayudar allí también, Eiko. Tu tiene que aprender cuando y cómo golpear, pero justo tan importante como aprender cuando y cómo no golpear." Akane miró fijamente el restos de los ladrillos y agregó algo cercano a un susurro, "Yo he tenido apuros con esa lección también, demasiadas veces." 

Eiko cabeceó y se levanto, limpiandose el polvo. "Ven, déjame ayudarte a limpiar, ¿Sí? Entonces supongo que sera mejor que regrese a casa." 

Akane dijo. "En vez de eso, ¿Por qué no te muestro uno de mis katas favoritas? Es una que siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy enojada. Puedo limpiar esto despues." 

Después de pensar un momento, Eiko convino. "Gracias, Akane. Eso me gustaria." 

[**_Fin de la parte 14_**] 


	15. Lo que tengo que hacer

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 15: Lo que tengo que hacer

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

Las noticias viajan rápidamente. Si hubiera algo aún más de un truismo, era que las malas noticias viajan aún más rápido. Y Nabiki Tendo no tenía ningun escrupulo sobre apresurar su camino. Los sonidos de la cerámica romperse producian eco atravez del Nekohanten mientras un discurso complemento de gritos de una chica china muy infeliz. 

"¡Shampoo! ¡Por favor!" Mousse se zambullo y otro tazón se rompio en la pared justo en el lugar que su cabeza había ocupado escasas fracciones de segundo antes. "¡Calmate!" 

"¡Estupido Mousse!" La princesa de las Amazonas gruño, "¿Porqué no me dijiste que Ranma tenia a chica espátula con él?" 

"¡No la vi! ¡Honestamente, no la vi!" se lamentó el mago miope mientras esquivó el siguiente bombardeo de vajilla. 

"¡Mientes!" Shampoo grito. 

"¡No! ¡Lo juro, he dicho la verdad!" Mousse protesto. 

"¡Chica espátula es muy astuta!" La voz Shampoo lanzaba desprecio. "¡Ukyo debe haber narcotizado la comida de Airen, no hay otro modo para que **tu** pudieras ganar!" 

Mousse titubeo. Esto no iba tan bien como él esperaba. Cuando él volvio de su victoria ante Saotome, y dar a Shampoo la foto que probaba su victoria, él había sido muy cuidado al elegir su palabras. Él no dijo nada que fuera terminantemente falso, pero había sido calculado muy cuidadosamente para hacer que Shampoo saltara a las conclusiones deseadas. Y había funcionado, también. Hasta un punto. 

Ese punto había pasado cuando Shampoo oyó hablar de que el Ucchan cerro. Cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta que Ranma **y** Ukyo se habia ido, ella había olido a rata. Ella no lo habia, Mousse penso mientras se zambullo de otro plato, tomádo demasiado bien. 

La verdad se habia dicho, la desaparición de Ukyo lo había tomado por sorpresa también. Él había estado seguro que cuando finalmente viniera el momento de elegir, Ranma habría escogido a Akane. Era una de las razones por las que él había estado tan enojado con Saotome; él había creído siempre que era solo el ego de Ranma lo que había mantenido alimentadas las fantasías de Shampoo. Ahora, después de la nota que él había resibido de Ranma aquel día, él comenzo a pensar de otra manera. 

Tal vez es una parte del toque que Ranma tenía en las mujeres del área. Él las cuidaba, y no queria lastimar a ninguna. Ranma estaba siempre listo para ser amigable, si ese alguien lo dejaba. No obstante, Mousse reflexiono, él podía ser un verdadero engreido, y toda la atención que él consegia de las chicas probablemente no hizo algun **daño** a su ego. Los ojos de Mousse se ensancharon mientras él vio a Shampoo que alistaba otro lote de tazones. Él nunca iba a poder esquivar todo **eso**. Mientras ella lanzó su ataque, Mousse cerró los ojos y se preparo para el impacto. 

Nunca llego. Después de un momento, Mousse abrió los ojos otra vez para ver el baston de Cologne entre él y Shampoo. Toda la vajilla de cerámica que ella había lanzado en su ataque pasado fue apilada cuidadosamente en el mostrador, siendo interceptados, sin duda, por Cologne. Shampoo clavo una feroz mirada en la vieja mujer, que examinaba sus uñas mientras ella esperaba que su bisnieta se calmara. 

"Bisabuela" Dijo Shampoo, con una feroz mirada en dirección a Mousse. "¿Porqué interfieres?" 

"Paciencia, mi niña" La anciana contestó. "Como Amazona, debes tener mejor control de tu temperamento. Sabes que no llegaras a ninguna parte de ese modo." 

Shampoo fruncio el ceño a su abuela por un momento antes de finalmente marchitarse bajo la mirada de la anciano. "Sí, bisabuela" Ella dijo finalmente. 

"Eso es mejor, niña. Ahora" Ella dijo, volviendo su atención a Mousse, "Llegaremos al fondo de esto." 

Mousse intentó tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba repentinamente seca. 

*** o_O ***

Algunas horas despues, Mousse limpió el sudor de su frente mientras que hacia frente a la matriarca Amazona. Él habia sido afortunado. Cologne había elegido no desafiar su historia directamente, así otra vez, Mousse había logrado evitar una mentira absoluta. Pero había estado cercana. Muy cerca. 

Sus muchos años de experiencia en la vida habían dado a Cologne las habilidades verbales que eran un poco tan formidable como sus capacidades físicas. Su forma marchita funciono en su ventaja aquí también, puesto que muchas asumieron que su mente es tan débil y frágil como parecia su cuerpo. Mousse lo sabía muy bien. 

Por su parte, Cologne estaba frustrada. Ella sabía, más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, que había más en esta situación de lo que el ojo captaba. Mousse habia dicho algo que era falso, ella seguramente lo sabia (_Lo habia detectado_) pero Mousse había creído cada palabra que él había dicho. 

Por supuesto, ella razonó, él no era necesario decir algo que era falso mentir. Redactando la opción, y qué no habia dicha tanto como segun fue dicho, podían conducir a un incauta interrogacion al mal interpretar las respuestas que fueron dadas, si la persona era lo bastante lista. Hasta este momento, ella nunca había dado a Mousse mucho crédito. 

Ella podía conseguir la verdad, por supuesto. Ella podía forzarlo. Pero tomaría tiempo, y el tiempo era un lujo que ella no se podía dar. Lo que había sucedido, lo importante era que Ranma se habia ido. Eso no podía permitirlo; la futura felicidad de su bisnieta, de hecho, incluso su futuro, dependido de logra que Ranma regrese. 

**Hecho:** Ranma se habia ido. **Hecho:** Ukyo también, era extraño, y su restaurante había sido cerrado. Siguiendo la lógica los dos estaban juntos. También siguiendo eso no tenían ninguna intención de volver a Nerima pronto. El tiempo era esencial. 

Cologne sacudió su cabeza en exasperacion y, por primera vez, ella sentía cada uno de sus años presionando en ella. Sin embargo, nada de eso se mostro mientras ella miró a Mousse. 

"Todavía pienso que hay algo que tu no nos has dicho, pero, por mí vida, no puedo imaginarme lo que puede ser." Cologne dio vuelta una vez más a su protegida y suspiro. "Shampoo, ahora depende de tí. Tu debe ir detras de él, y traerlo de regreso." 

Los ojos Shampoo se encendieron, y una insinuacion de una sonrisa se formo en su cara. "¿Que quieres decir, Bisabuela?" 

Cologne asintio, su expresión era solemne. "Antes de que pueda aceptar la derrota del yerno ante este idiota, debo verla con mis propios ojos. 

Shampoo asintio vigorosamente. "Eso es correcto. No hay manera de que Mousse pudiera derrotar a Airen en combate justo." 

La vieja dio vuelta de nuevo a la cara del muchacho otra vez. "Estoy de acuerdo... es inverosívile que tu hayas podido derrotar al Llerno sin una cierta clase de interferencia..." Cologne parecía pensativa. "Ukyo era en el mejor de los casos un premio de consolacion... Pero aun asi, no habría esperado que el yerno tomara la derrota tan fácilmente." 

Mousse parecía dolido pero sostenida su lengua. Una vez que la vieja Amazona hubiera compuesto su mente, nada cambiaria. Aún él no tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer, o aún si habíera algo que él **pudiera** hace, así por el momento que era, él guardó su propio consejo. 

La voz de Cologne fue afilada como acero. "Ahora ve, y prepárate. Lleva a Mousse contigo, para liberarte de tareas más mundanas en el camino, pero tu **debes** traerlo de regreso. Debe haber una union, si deseas mantener tu honor, o tu posición como guerrera amazona." 

*** O_o ***

Akane se sentó en su habitación, pensando. Las luces estaban apagadas, y la cama aún estaba hecha, toda estaba en su propio lugar. No tanto como un pedazo de papel fuera de orden. El cuarto había adquirido el mismo vacío, la sensación estéril que tenía la habitación de Ranma. Era como si el inquilino se hubiera ido ya. Su mochila, cargada y segura, sentada en la cama. Ella estaba lista. Tan listo como ella siempre esta. Tan pronto como hubiera la más leve dirección, Akane estaba preparada para seguirla. 

¿Qué estaba ella pensando? ¡Ésto era una locura! ¡Ranma se habia ido, y era una buena oportunidad para ser libre! ¡Él incluso no se había preocupado lo suficiente para decir adiós! ¿Por qué ella lo necesitó siempre? Todo lo que él hacia era reirse de ella, burlarse de ella. Ella habia tenido perfecto control de su vida hasta que él había llegado. Ella deberia estar feliz de que él se fuera. 

Pero ella no lo estaba. Cada vez que Akena intentó convencerse de que ella estaba mejor de este modo, una calmada y pequeña voz en su mente la llamó mentirosa. Tu lo dejaste ir, la voz le dijo. Has perdido algo muy raro, y muy precioso. Y nunca encontrarás algo así otra vez. Akane esperaba desesperadamente que por lo menos una de esas declaraciones fuera falsa. 

Ella miro su mochila. Estar lista había sido mucho más dificil de lo que ella se había imaginado que sería. Diferente a su vasilante prometido, ella tenía poca experiencia con la vida en el camino. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta apenas cuántas **cosas** ella tenía... ni de lo poco que era realmente necesario. 

Kasumi, de toda la gente, había sido la unica que está para ayudarle a concluir la lista de las cosas que ella tomaría. Akane estaba continuamente sorprendida por el estrecho conocimiento y las habilidades que su hermana mayor tenía a su disposición. Y ocasionalmente como esto, ella estaba agradecida por ellos también. 

Cuando Kasumi había oído la declaración de Akane de que ella se propuso seguir a Ranma, no hubo argumentos, ninguna tentativa de logra hacerla cambiar de opinion. En su lugar, Kasumi había hecho simplemente lo que ella podía, ver que Akane estuviera preparada correctamente para su recorrido. Ella incluso había proporcionado un gran número de comidas deshidratadas para ella... todo lo que Akane tenia que hacer era hervir el agua. Y ella podia hacer ESO. 

Akane se inclinó de nuevo contra la pared y dejó a las lagrimas fluir bajo su rostro. Ella no hizo ningún sonido, excepto el solloso ocasional. Su cólera la habia abandonado hace mucho tiempo, dejándole solamente un anelo y un vacío que hacen que su corazon duela. Por un momento ella se preguntaba si esto había sido lo que había sentido Ukyo hace todos esos años cuando Genma había tomado a Ranma y la había abandonado. 

El pensar en Genma trajo un fulgor de cólera otra vez. El viejo tonto había causado más pena y angustia que él alguna vez se diera cuenta. Tan rápidamente como vino la cólera murió. Genma nunca **se dio cuenta** cuánto él lastimaría a la gente, y allí no habia nada que Akane pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. El enojarse sobre ello de nuevo solamente le causaría más dolor. Esa cólera era, después de todo, una parte de lo qué había arruinado su relacion con Ranma. 

"Mi cólera... su orgullo estúpido" Ella murmuró al Saotome ausente. "Queria un amigo... no un prometido. Nunca se me ocurrió que tal vez los dos no eran mutuamente excluyentes. Idiota. Si solamente te hubiera dicho..." 

Estirando sus rodillas hasta su pecho, Akane reclinó su cabeza en sus brazos y suspiro. Era todo tan confuso. ¿Por qué Ranma habia permanecido? ¿Por qué él se habia ido? Si él la queria a ella, ¿Por qué, oh **por qué** siempre él se había comportado como un patan? 

Hubo momentos en que Ranma podría enfurecerla tanto. Él la haría enojar tanto que ella solo no podía verlo inmediatamente. Y, en raras ocasiones, él podía hacer algo tan dulce que la hacia olvidar que él la hizo que enojado más de una vez. En esos momentos ella se había sentido tan viva, tan feliz. No habían sido nada más que ilusiones, ¿Sueños y fantasías después de todos? 

Ella siempre pensó que habría mucho tiempo. Ninguno de ellos habían estado listo para casarse, no importa lo qué sus padres habían deseado. No había nada para clasificar las cosas. Pero eso había sido un error. Solo habia sido mucho más fácil no pensar en ello. 

Ahora el único camino que ella tiene era buscarlo y preguntarle. Esperanza contra esperanza que él realmente le dijera. Y el único camino para que ella recuperara algo de paz en su mente era encontralo. 

¿Cómo él contestaría? ¿Que ella **deseaba** que él contestara? ¿Que ella deseaba oír? Ella incluso no lo sabía. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando vinieron los ligeros golpes en la puerta. 

*** o_O ***

Nabiki estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando fijamente varias fotos que fueron puestos en orden. Fotos de Ranma en forma femenina. Mirando tristemente las imágenes de la pelirroja, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. "Puedo entender porqué estas enojado conmigo, Ranma... pero pensé que tu la amabas. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a ella y todavía llamarte hombre?" 

Ella recogió una. Era más que pequeña; Tatewaki pagaría bastante por una impresión. Él **tendria** que pagar bastante por varias como esta. Las fotos de la chica pelirroja habían sido un negocio muy lucrativo, tanto que Nabiki tendia a veces de **olvidarse** que Ranma era una persona con sentimientos como cualquier persona. Ella se había permitido raramente pensar que él puede estar resentido con ella por sus pequeños negocio. 

En el fondo, aunque, Nabiki sabía. Ella sabía que Ranma odiaba ser tratado como un objeto, como un premio que se ganará, o como un recurso que se explotará. Ella sabía que Akane y Ukyo habían sido las únicas chicas que habían tenido siempre una oportunidad de ganar el afecto de Ranma. Eran las únicas que lo trataron como una persona. Un pequeño escalofrio pasó atraves de Nabiki. Viendo eso, no era nada extraño que Ranma se haya ido. 

Para su padre él había sido un boleto para comer y los medios de conseguir algo sin trabajar por ello. Para su propio padre, él había sido el futuro de la escuela. Para Cologne, él era muy buen semental para consolidar la tribu de las Amazonas, y su bisnieta veia en él al perfecto marido trofeo. Kodachi y Tatewaki cada uno ve una de sus formas como sus sueños hechos realidad, mientras que la otra forma era la misma personificacion de sus peores pesadillas. La misma Nabiki había pensado raramente en él como algo más que un conveniente generador de la renta. Sí, mirándolo de ese modo, lo que paso ciertamente no es ninguna sorpresa. 

Pero él había abandonado a Akane. Cualquier condolencia que puede ser que se haya sentido por su posición termino cuando él había dejado a su hermana. Si realmente la amaras, Ranma, tu todavía estarías aquí. Si solamente Akane pudiera ver eso. Nabiki todavía miro triste en la pelirroja en la fotografía cuando tocaron en su puerta. 

Nabiki barrió las fotos en el cajón superior de su escritorio y lo cerró mientras ella dijo en voz alta, "Adelante." 

"¿Nabiki?" Era Akane. "Kasumi dijo que querias hablar conmígo..." 

Nabiki giró su silla para hacer frente a su hermana menor. "Es correcto." Ella acarició a la cama proxima a su escritorio. "Toma asiento." 

Mientras que Akane se sento en la cama, Nabiki tomó un momento para estudiarla. Ella había estado llorando otra vez; el rastro de todas sus lagrimas era demasiado visibles contra la palides de su piel. Miserable Saotome de todos modos. 

"¿Que es todo eso que gimotea papá acerca de que te iras?" 

Akane tomó una respiración profunda. "Ire tras él." 

"Tras de Ranma." 

"No lo apruebas." 

"No. Pienso que debes olvidarte de él. Él es problemas, Akane. El siempre es nada más que problemas." 

"Eso es lo que yo creía también." 

"¿Pero tu ya no más?" 

"He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo." 

"Ah" dijo Nabiki. "Te das cuenta, que incluso si lo encuentras, él puede no volver contigo." 

"Lo sé." 

"¿Estas segura, Akane? Esto es realmente lo que quieres hacer..." 

"¿Lo que quiero hacer? No. Por supuesto que no. Es lo que **tengo** que hacer." Akane sollozo. "Yo **necesito** saber, Nabiki." 

"¿Qué necesitas saber?" 

"Necesito saber que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Porqué él luchó por mí todas esas veces, y qué cambió eso." Tomando una respiración, Akane continuó con una voz temblorosa. "Pienso que sé algo de Ranma... pero quiero oírlo de él. Tengo que saber para estar segura." 

"¿Es tu ultima palabra?" 

"Sí. Lo es." 

Nabiki miró fijamente a su hermana por un momento largo, observando el dolor en su expresión, la miseria que ella no podía ocultar. Pero también había algo en lo que dijo, una firme determinación que solo ella conocia demasiado bien. Con un suspiro, ella dijo, "Pienso que puedo tener una idea de a donde ellos se dirigieron. No estoy **segura** pero se parece una buena apuesta." 

Akane parecía pensativa por un momento. "Nabiki... No quisiera que tomaras esto de modo incorrecto, pero... ¿Porqué me dices esto? Si no piensas que debo ir tras él..." 

Nabiki casi hizo una mueca. "¿Desde cuándo lo que yo penso tiene algun efecto en lo que tus decisiones? Te conozco, Akane. Eres bastante testaruda para sacarte una idea de la cabeza. Por otra parte, si te ayudo, tal vez podrás dejar esto atrás y continuar con tu vida." 

Después de que una pausa, Akane asintio. "Así que. ¿Qué encontraste?" 

"He encontrado al padre de Ukyo." 

[**_Fin de la parte 15_**] 


	16. Tras ellos

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 16: Tras ellos

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se sentó a la mesa con su familia para lo qué podia ser la ultima comida que ella compartiría con ellos por mucho tiempo. Se sentía extraño dejar todo esto atrás... ella nunca habia estado ausente del hogar por más que algunos días, y entonces, ella siempre viajo con su familia, o un grupo grande. Ella encontró, curiosamente, que una parte de ella miraba hacia adelante al viaje. El concepto era extrañamente liberador. 

Su padre reacciono como ella esperaba. Es decir, él se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, llorando ruidosamente en su arroz. Ella intento tranquilizarlo. Además, Akane reflexiono oscuro, varios de estos lío era realmente su culpa. Él merecia casi tanta culpa como el tío Genma. 

El panda que se sentaba enfrente de ella era dichosamente inconsciente de los oscuros pensamientos que ella arrojó hacia él. Por supuesto, al verlo, él estaba inconsciente de cualquier cosa. No era ciertamente de él ignorar su comida de ese modo. Tal vez él **estaba** comenzando a ver justo cuánto daños habían causado. Akane ciertamente esperaba eso. 

Kasumi era normal, alegre. Nadie fuera de la familia habría sabido jamas de su conducta que este no era un día como cualquier otro. Pero Akane podía decirlo. Eran las pequeñas cosas que la dejaban ausente... la atención extra a la comida de Akane, la pequeña sonrisa adicional, la mirada levemente triste oculta profundamente en sus ojos. Kasumi estaba, por supuesto, inquieta, solamente que ella tenía fe en su hermana menor. Saber eso llenó a Akane de un ardiente calor. 

El único residente que faltaba en la mesa era Nabiki. Eso dejo a Akane sorprendida, y un poco lastimada. Ella sabía que Nabiki no aprobó su **tonta** expedición, pero ella esperó que por lo menos su hermana deseara decirle adiós... particularmente después de que Nabiki había tenido muchas molestias para darle toda esa información la noche anterior. 

Akane termino su desayuno. Ella realmente no podía esperar mucho más tiempo. La direccion que Nabiki le había dado era tenue en el mejor de los casos, y el tiempo era corto. Incluso si Ranma y Ukyo **hubieran** ido a ver a su padre, allí no habia ninguna garantía de que permanecerían por mucho tiempo. Dando un suspiro, ella finalmente se levantó y puso un par de cosas de ultimo minuto en su mochila. 

Entonces Akane llamó a sus amigas y les pidio que se encontraran en su kissaten favorito en el sur del districto. El AbCb es un pequeño restaurante que había descubierto un día, con Eiko, algo de la mejor comida del barrio. El personal era ciertamente amigable, y los rumores decian que la camarera era un poco un entrometida cuando la situación la llama. 

Haciendo arreglos, Akane comenzó a decir adiós al resto de la familia. Era hora de irse. 

Mientras ella llevo a sus hombros su mochila para irse, Nabiki llego corriendo a la casa, recobrando el aliento por correr. "Oh, bueno" ella jadeó, "Estaba asustada de no alcanzarte." 

Akane dejo caer su mochila otra vez y corrio a abrazar a su hermana. "Casi lo haces" ella la regañó. "¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba preocupada!" 

"¿TU estabas preocupada?" Nabiki pregunto con falsa sorpresa. "No soy YO quien se va lejos en una loca expedición por sabe dios cuánto tiempo." 

Akane intentó parecer enfadada, pero fallo. En su lugar ella favoreció a su hermana con una mirada calida. "Estoy feliz que estes aquí así puedo decirte adiós" Ella dijera. 

Nabiki se ruborizó. "Sí, bueno..." ella balbuceó. "Yo no podría dejarte ir sin preparación. Tengo algunas cosas aquí para tí." Alcanzando su bolsillo, ella sacó un sobre gordo. Indicando a Akane que se siente en la mesa, ella comenzó a sacar su contenido, pasándolo a su hermana menor mientras ella lo hace. 

"Primero que nada, aquí está un paso del ferrocarril de Japón. Es bueno por un año completo. Hay otro en el sobre en caso de que tu pierda este, o en caso de que **logres** traerlo de regreso." 

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par. 

"En segundo lugar, tengo una tarjeta de teléfono aquí... podras llamar a casa de dondequiera. Solo sigue las instrucciones impresas. Nos permitira saber que haces, o llama si tienes problemas. También, te daré cualquier información que tenga cuando llames. UTILISALA." 

Revisando en el sobre otra vez, Nabiki dio a su hermana una pequeña tarjeta plástica. "Aquí está lo ultimo... Abri una cuenta esta mañana a tu nombre. Esta tarjeta te dejará retirar de ella cuando necesites dinero..." 

Akane sostuvo la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos. "Pero... pero..." 

"No te emociones **tanto**, Akane. Los fondos en la cuenta son limitados, pero deben durarte un poco de tiempo si tienes cuidado. Teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de las cuentas en reparaciónes aquí ahora, puedo poner un poco cada mes para mentener tu viaje. Aquí está un presupuesto estimado. Si mantienes tus gastos debajo de estas cifras, estaras bien." 

Akane estaba en shock. Ésto no era ciertamente algo que ella esperaba. Mirando fijamente a su hermana, todo lo que ella pudo lograr fue, "¿Porqué...?" 

Nabiki sonrió tristemente. "Pense que deje eso claro ayer por la noche. Tu estas, pienso, cometiendo una equivocación. Pero nunca creerás eso hasta que lo hagas realmente. Así que todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar hacerlo más fácil para tí. Tal vez de ese modo puedas sacar esto de tu cabeza y volver a casa donde perteneces." 

Los lagrimas fluyeron libremente de los ojos de Akane mientras ella lanzó los brazos alrededor de su hermana en un feroz abrazo. "Gracias, Nabiki" Ella susurró roncamente. 

"Solo ten cuidado" Vino la contestación, "Y vuelve a casa con nosotros tan pronto como puedas." 

Todavía sollosando, Akane empaco las cosas que su hermana le había dado, y diciendo adiós una vez más. Ella lanzó su mochila como una honda sobre sus hombros y se dirigió hacia fuera en la mañana. Ella tenía algo más por hacer, y ella estaría en camino. 

*** o_O ***

La mansión Kuno era también el sitio de preparaciones frenéticas para viajar, mientras de sus residentes se preparaban para un viaje largo. Justo como su padre había hecho hace todos esos años, cada uno estaba listo a perseguir sus fantasías, aunque ni uno ni otro habría apreciado la ironía de la comparación. 

Kodachi empaco selectas pertenencias con una eficacia brutal. La ropa usual y provisiones fueron incluidas... todo era muy compacto, ligero, y extremadamente costoso. Kodachi creia en tener solamente lo mejor, por supuesto. Ella tomó ventaja completa de cada avance en materiales o tecnología. 

Por ejemplo, su tienda cupo en un paquete de cuarenta centímetros de largo, quince de diámetro y pesaba poco más de un kilo. A pesar de éso, cuando estaba ergida, era bastante grande para contener a dos personas, y mantenerlos a ambos secos en aún los más ásperos aguaceros. El resto de su engranaje era similar; diseñó eficientemente para ser tan espacioso como fuera posible. 

Esto quiero decir que cuando acababo de empacar lo necesario para la vida en el camino, ella fue a su habitación por algunas pertenencia más personales. Un número de libros de plantas y sus químicos entraron a la mochila, junto con una gran cantidad de pequeños, gruesos frascos de cristal que contenian sus hierbas, tintes y extractos, así como una selección de las más modernas maravillas farmacológicas. Nunca se iria sin sus herramientas. 

Un conjunto de sus bolos y cintas se unieron al resto de las cosas que ella empaco. Al ultimo, Kodachi recogió un sobre de su escritorio. Mezclándo varias fotografías, ella seleccionó algunas y las puso en el sobre. Había varias fotos de su querido Ranma, y, fuera de necesidad, ella agregó un conjunto de fotografías de la bruja de la trenza y de la cocinera de okonomiyaki. 

Ella miró fijamente molesta las fotos de las dos chicas. ¿Qué poder ellas tienen sobre mi querido Ranma? ella gruño. ¿Qué negro arte, qué tipo de magia maligna podría hacer que él eligiera quererlas a ustedes, cuando él me tiene a mí? Salvajemente, ella puso las fotos dentro del sobre y los puso en su mochila. 

"¡Te juro, Ranma, te liberaré de su hechizo. Los seguiré al fin del mundo, si es necesario, y te **hare** mio una vez más... no importa lo qué cueste! ¡Ohohohohohohohohoh!" 

*** O_o ***

En otra parte en el interior de la mansión, Kuno Tatewaki también empaca para una extensa estancia en el camino. Tatewaki era mucho más tradicionalista que su hermana, y sus opciones en el vestir del viaje y el equipo reflejaron eso. Sus herramientas empacadas, y su mochila, junto con su bokken favorito, fue inclinado contra la puerta. 

Las proximas horas él pasó mirando su coleccion de fotos, eligiendo las mejores fotos de Akane y de la chica pelirroja en un álbum que él podría llevar con él. Habría sido inaceptable dejar todos sus tesoros atrás. 

Finalmente, aunque, él estubo también listo. Empacando su precioso álbum en la mochila, él dio vuelta para hacer frente a su relicario de femeninas pulchritude y suspiro. "¡Sobre mis antepasados, lo juro; te rescataré de las garras del hechicero malvado. No teman, mis amores, la cólera de Kuno Tatewaki es firme, y el trueno azul del colegio Furinkan golpeará a los enemigos!" Levantandose en el fervor de su cólera, Kuno Tatewaki lanzó su mochila con una honda y salio por la puerta. 

*** o_O ***

Dos Kunous furiosos se encuentran en el frente de la mansión en direcciones opuestas justo al mismo tiempo. Cada uno subitamente noto al otro. Estaban de pie, sus feroses miradas se crusaron mutuamente a través del vestíbulo vacío. 

"¡Tu!" Los ojos de Tatewaki se estrecharon mientras el vio la mochila de su hermana. "¿Adonde estás planeando ir para deber necesitar tanto equipó?" 

"Voy a liberar a mi querido Ranma de la influencia de la bruja pelirroja de la trenza y la trasvesti amante de espátulas, por supuesto. ¿Y justamente a donde piensas que vas?" 

"¿No es obvio? Debo rescatar a la diosa de la trenza de las garras de ese mago vil de Saotome, y vengar la injusticia labrada sobre la persona de la hermosa Akane Tendo." 

Kodachi giro sus ojos. "Ahórratelo, querido hermano. Guarda tus delirios poéticos para los campesinos. Pueden ser impresionados más fácilmente." 

Si Tatewaki fue ofendido por la afrenta de su hermana, él no dio ninguna muestra exterior. "Rogaré por el éxito de tus esfuerzos de separar a Saotome de la chica de la trenza, hermana mía, pero te advierto, no le hagas ningún daño a ella." 

Kodachi resollo arrogantamente. "No puedo ver qué te atrae a ella así, hermano, pero espero que por tu bien, entonces, que ella permanesca fuera de mi camino." ella agregó casi como cambio, "Y tu mejor permanece fuera de mi camino también." 

"Ni yo entiendo tu facinación con ese villano de Saotome. Él está debajo de tu posición, hermana." 

"Esa es mi preocupación, querido hermano." Kodachi miro oscuramente a su hermano. "¿Yo confio que nos entendemos mutuamente entonces?" 

"Perfectamente" Entono su hermano. "Saotome será tuyo una vez que yo le haya entregado su correcto castigo. Una vez que tu lo haya cuidado de nuevo a la salud, puedes hacer con él lo que dispongas." 

Todavía intercambiando feroces miradas sospechosos, los hermanos Kuno dejaron la mansión para seguir las direcciones algo tenues que habían comprado de Nabiki. La persecución estaba en marcha. Después de un momento de silencio, una voz lastimosa podía ser oída. 

"¿Señor?" Una pausa. "¿Señorita?" Otra pausa. "¿Alguien?" No había respuesta. Sayogakure Sasuke sonrió a si mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, las cosas se veian bien. 

*** O_o ***

Cuando Akane llego al AbCb, Eiko y Shinobu estaban allí, esperándola. El dueño del lugar, un hombre de obscuro cabello con barba y una buena sonrisa, le indico hacia su cabina. Akane forzó una sonrisa y fue a unirse a ellas. Colocando lejos su mochila, ella se desliso al lado de la mesa y se sento enfrente de las dos chicas. 

Shinobu parecía tan solemne como Akane la había visto siempre, mientras que la expresión de Eiko era ilegible. Akane fue la primera en romper el silencio. "Supongo que les debo una explicación..." 

"Tu iras detras de él" Shinobu interrumpido. No era una pregunta. 

Akane cabeceó. 

"¿Porqué?" 

"Yo... Tengo que hacerlo." 

"¡No tu no tienes que hacerlo! ¡Puedes hacer lo que TU quieras para variar!" Exploto Shinobu. "¿Estás libre ahora, no ves eso? ¿Porqué tienes que irte?" 

Akane suspiro. "Pero no soy libre. De alguna manera... de alguna manera pienso que no lo soy." Ella miró en los preocupados ojos de Shinobu. "Esto es algo que solo tengo que hacer. No puedo dejar que termine de este modo. Tu SABES que yo no puedo." 

"¿Porqué no?" Shinobu pregunto sombriamente. 

Akane tuvo que sonreír a eso. "¿Porqué tu solamente no renuncias a Ataru?" Ella contradijo. "¿Deja que esa chica Oni lo tenga? Después de todo, todo lo que él hace es hacerte enojar..." 

"¡Eso no es lo mismo!" Shinobu comenzó a hervir. 

"¿No lo es?" Eiko pregunto con una voz reservada. Akane y Shinobu se azombraron por la intensidad del susurro de la pelirroja. "A mí me parece que es exactamente lo mismo." 

Akane echó un vistazo agudo a Eiko, pero la pelirroja se veia justo con esa misma expresión ilegible. Por una cierta razón, Akane la encontró suavemente perturbador. Intentando recolectar sus pensamientos otra vez, Akane alcanzó su mochila y retiró dos pequeños paquetes envueltos en papel brillantemente coloreado. Ella dio uno a cada uno de sus amigas. 

"No tengo ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo ésto tomará" Ella dije. "Podrían ser algunos días, podrían ser semanas, puede ser que incluso sean años..." 

"¿AÑOS?" Shinobu hizo un chillido. 

"Años" convino Akane pesadamente. "De todos modos, dudo que estaré de regreso para Navidad, y yo quisiera que ustedes tuviera éstos." 

Shinobu tomo su paquete firmemente, y se veia como si ella quisiera llorar. Eiko apenas asintio. Akane tenía la extraña sensación que Eiko no estaba tan sorprendida como ella deberia estar. Eiko confirmó esa suposición un momento despues. Alcanzando en la cabina vacante detrás de ella, Eiko sacó su propia mochila y la fijó en el suelo al lado de la de Akane. 

Era dificil decir quién estaba más sorprendida, Shinobu o Akane. Akane fue la primera en recuperar su voz. "¿Que es éso?" Ella pregunto. 

Eiko miro igual a ella. "Es una mochila. Voy contigo, si tu me dejas. Puedo pagar mi propio pasaje." 

Akane estaba en shock. "Eiko, esto es... esto es una **locura**. Mis razones de hacer esto está bastante locas, pero ¿Porqué **tú** desearías implicarte?" 

Eiko se encogio. "Tu eres mi amiga. Necesitas ayuda. He conseguido ya el permiso de mis padres." 

"No. De Ninguna manera. Esto solamente no es sensato." 

"¿Y lo qué tu estás haciendo lo es?" 

"Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. Es seguro que no es algo qué yo **desee** hacer..." 

Eiko hizo una mueca. "Entonces tengo la ventaja, ¿No? Ésto es algo que tengo que hacer, y lo qué es más, yo **deseo** hacer." 

Akane miró fijamente a la chica de rojo cabello como si ella abriera un tercer ojo en su frente. "Eiko... Lo aprecio, realmente, yo lo hago. Pero esta bien. No te necesito para defenderme." 

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre defenderte?" Eiko pregunto. "Todo lo que **estoy** diciendo es que tu no necesitas estar sola. Créeme, yo he perdido a la gente cerca de mí antes, y lo ULTIMO que tu necesitas es estar sola." 

"¿Que ocurre con estar por mi misma? ¡Me **gusta** estár conmigo misma!" Akane dijo. "Y puedo cuidarme sola." 

"Sé que puedes cuidarte sola." Eiko suspiro. "Tu no necesitaste que Ranma te defendiera de cualquiera. Pero, en el fondo, ¿No estabas feliz cuando él lo hacia?" 

Akane comenzó a negar eso, pero la seriedad de la expresión de su amiga la detuvo. Se **habia** sentido bien cuando Ranma había peleado por ella. Ésa era en gran parte del porqué ella iba tras él. Pero esto... era diferente. ¿No es así? "Eiko... Puedo manejarlo. Tu no tienes que hacer esto." 

"Akane... por favor. Déjame ayudarte." 

"Pero... " La protesta de Akane murio bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Eiko. "¿Estas segura sobre esto...?" 

La pelirroja cabeceo. "Muy segura" 

"Pero... ¿**Porqué**? todavía no entiendo..." 

"Ni yo" Dijo Shinobu enojada. "No veo porqué **tambien** tu tengas que irte." 

"Porque" Eiko dijo suavemente, "Es algo terrible estar sola." 

"¿Pero qué sobre mí?" Solloso Shinobu. "¡Si ambas se van detras de Ranma, entonces **yo** estare sola! ¡¿Con quién voy a hablar?!" 

Eiko tomó la mano de Shinobu en la suya. "No va a ser por siempre tu lo sabes." 

"Pero Akane dijo que puede ser que sean años..." 

"Pueden ser, Shinobu... **pueden** ser" Dijo Akane calmante. "Espero que no. Espero que todo esto se pueda realizar en solo algunas semanas a lo mucho." 

Shinobu levanto la mirada, con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Voy a extrañarte." 

Akane sonrió. "No te preocupes. Yo..." ella echó un vistazo en Eiko por un segundo antes de continuar, "NOSOTRAS permaneceremos en contacto. Lo prometo." 

Eiko cabeceo enfática. "¡Puedes apostar a que lo haremos. Además! Sin nosotras en el camino tu puedes finalmente aterrizar a ese novio tuyo." 

"¿Ataru?" Suspiro Shinobu. "Estoy comenzando a temer que él nunca crecerá." 

"No, no ese libertino" Eiko hizo una mueca. "Y no quiero decir que ese pomposous Mentiroso, cualquiera. Estoy hablando del dulce. Tu sabes, el unico quién siempre está usando ese extraño traje de conejo." 

Shinobu parecia sobresaltada. "¿Inaba?" 

Eiko asintio. "Él es lindo y es devoto... Oh, él no es perfecto, lo admito, pero señor, muestrame a mí el hombre que lo es..." 

"¿Porqué no?" Akane convino. "Él **es** agradable. Y él te trata mejor que cualesquiera de los otros." 

Shinobu miro a Akane. "Siguiendo ESA lógica, tu estarías saliendo con Kuno, o ese tipo con la fijación por las bandas." 

Akane giro sus ojos y miro a Eiko por ayuda, pero la pelirroja reía de manera contenida. Ninguna lastima allí. Finalmente, ella suspiro e hizo una mueca. "Tal vez debo haberlo hecho, Shinobu... Tal vez debo haberlo hecho." 

"Bueno, supongo que sera mejor que me vaya a casa. Mientras más pronto ustedes dos esten en marcha, cuanto más pronto podran venir a casa, ¿Correcto?" Eiko se movió para dejar a Shinobu salir de la cabina. La chica de obscuro cabello se dirigio hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. Ella dio vuelta de nuevo a sus amigas una última vez. "Tengan cuidado, ¿Lo haran? ¿Y escriban? Prometiste permanecer en contacto..." 

Akane sonrió a ella. "Por supuesto que lo haremos, Shinobu. Estaremos bien. lo prometo." Con un cabeceo como contestación, Shinobu dio vuelta y dejo el kissaten. 

Después de un momento de silencio, Eiko dijo. "Así que, Akane... ¿Supongo que tienes una buena idea de a donde comenzar esta búsqueda?" 

Akane alcanzo un bolsillo de su mochila y saco un mapa. "Si" Ella dijo, revelándolo. "Hay un monasterio, al oeste del lago Biwa..." 

[**_Fin de la parte 16_**] 


	17. No interferiré

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 17: No interferiré

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** o_O ***

Kodachi vigilo las puertas del monasterio desde una colina próximo. La información de Nabiki había sido terriblemente vaga, pero había sido mejor que ningún dirección. Esto solamente por feliz accidente de que Kodachi había sabido ya de este lugar, pues era una buena fuente de algunas de las hierbas más exóticas. Ella había apostado que éste era, de hecho, el mismo monasterio al que Nabiki se había referido. 

La jugada había pagado ganancia. Ranma y las otras **estaban** aquí. Ella vio a su querido Ranma el día anterior mientras que él corrio alrededor de la cima de la pared. Ella sonrió a si misma. Un día ella tendría que quitarle ese hábito. Pero por ahora, ella estaba alegre de eso. 

Enfocando con sus binoculares, Kodachi podría captar dos figuras mientras ellos dejaban el recinto. Una era masculina, y usaba una camisa roja muy familiar. La otra era alta, con el pelo oscuro atado con un liston blanco. Ésa era Ukyo. Kodachi mantuvo la espera de una tercera figura emergiera, pero hasta ahora, no había rastro de la chica pelirroja. 

Eso puso a Kodachi nerviosa. ¿Estaba ella aún en el monasterio? ¿Ranma y Ukyo la habían dejado en otra parte mientras que ellos habían venido aquí? Si ella **estaba** en el monasterio, seguramente después Ranma volvería por ella... y entonces seria cuando Kodachi decidío hacer su movimiento. 

Ella se instalo para esperar y vigilar. Ella seguía estando allí un día más despues cuando Akane llego al monasterio, con Eiko en remolque. Al principio, Kodachi estaba sorprendida... ella no esperaba ver a la pelirroja arribar en compañia de Akane. ¿Podría ser que Ranma la había eludido incluso en favor de esa vil cocinera? 

En una examinación más cercana, sin embargo, Kodachi se dio cuenta de su error. La pelirroja con Akane era otra persona completamente diferente. La bruja estaba en otra parte. Kodachi se maldijo a si misma y se enojo. Ella no tenía ninguna idea de donde puede ser que hayan ido, y con un día de ventaja sería imposible seguirlos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora? 

La gente en el monasterio tal vez sabía adónde ellos había ido. Por lo menos uno de ellos. Ella solo tenia que encontrarlo y **persuadirlo** a darle la información. Entonces una idea mejor vino a ella. Akane incluso ahora estaría haciendo las mismas preguntas. Y ella consegiria las mismas respuestas que Kodachi. Tal vez ella deba darse una palmada en la espalda, ella seguiría a Akane. La chica Tendo la conduciría directo a su querido Ranma. 

*** O_o ***

Akane encontraba otra razón de estar realmente agradecida por la compañía de Eiko. Después de la noche anterior era evidente que la pelirroja no era la campista más experimentado del mundo, pero ella era muy fuerte, y un motor rápido. Habían llegado al monasterio en donde vivía Haruka Kuonji más rápido de lo que Akane habría soñado posible. 

Una vez que las habian admitido, Akane dijo a Eiko que la esperara mientras que ella hablaba con el padre de Ukyo. Akane le dio una mirada agradecida y después siguió a su guía a lo más profundo del monasterio. 

Akane fue escoltada al mismo edificio donde Ranma y Ukyo habían encontrado al viejo Kuonji, escasos días antes. Ella encontró al monje sentado en un banco, mirando fijamente el jardín. Él estaba en frente de ella, y parecia no percatarse de ella. Después de varios minutos de tenso silencio, Akane despejó su garganta. 

El monje no dio vuelta y dijo, "¿Akane Tendo, supongo?" 

Akane estaba asustada, por que el monje la identifico, y la calidad que crecía en su voz. "Um... Sí señor... ¿Cómo... cómo lo supo?" 

"Tengo mis metodos" Contestó el monje. Akane no podría ver su cara, pero sonaba como si él sonriera. "Aunque admito que me dijeron de su llegada antes de que te escoltaran aquí, no tomó ningún gran esfuerzo mental saber que tu vendrias." 

"Ahh" Akane manejó inteligente. 

"¿La partida del joven Saotome de tu domicilio fue, yo supongo, algo precipitado?" 

"Usted puede decir eso, sí." Akane dijo. "Me preguntaba si él esta aquí. Yo esperaba que si Ranma y Ukyo habían venido a visitarlo, yo podría alcanzarlos antes de que se fueran." 

"¿Porqué?" pregunto el monje. 

"... ¿Perdón?" 

"¿Por qué usted lo busca? Me dieron a entender que se oponia a casarse con él, y que estarias feliz de estar libre de él." 

"Yo... es que... estoy... pienso... Quiero decir... No sé..." Akane balbuceó. 

El monje dio vuelta para hacerle frente, y ella fue golpeada por la intensidad de su mirada. Su expresión perteneció a un hombre con un sentido del humor calido, y a una naturaleza apacible. Nada inesperado en un monje, pero no algo qué Akane esperaba de un experto artista marcial. 

"Relajate, niña" Él dijo, "No te mordere." Él miró fijamente a ella por un momento y Akane estaba segura que él podía ver directo a través de ella. "Tu cuidaste mucho de él." No era una pregunta. 

Akane sentía su instintiva negación venir a la superficie, pero luchó por regresarla otra vez. "Lo hize." 

La batalla no había pasado inadvertida. La sonrisa de Haruka se amortiguó un poco mientras él la miró. "Ranma estaba en lo cierto. Tu y él son muy semejantes. Ninguno de ustedes esta muy cómodo con sus sentimientos." 

La esperanza surge en Akane ante esa declaración. "¿Usted ha visto a Ranma, entonces? ¿Él está aquí?" 

Esa esperanza fue machacada un momento más adelante cuando el monje contestó. "Él **estuvo** aquí. Él y mi hija nos dejaron no hace un día completo." 

"Oh. Ya veo" Dijo Akane, desanimada. "Yo supongo que no..." 

"No puedo decirle a donde han ido" El monje convino. "Puedo entender cómo debe sentirse, Tendo, y verdaderamente lo siento que tuvo que ser de esta manera. Pero al mismo tiempo, mi hija es más feliz de lo que he sabido en diez años. No puede esperar seriamente que comprometa eso." 

Akane asintio. Ukyo tenía lo que ella deseaba ahora, y su padre sería un tonto de hecho por ayudar a alguien que puede intentar tomar eso lejos de ella. No obstante, tenía una pregunta más que hacer al monje. "¿Y Ranma? ¿Es Ranma feliz?" 

El monje se detuvo brevemente. Finalmente, él dijo, "Sí. Pienso que él lo es. Él todavía tiene asuntos que tratar, es seguro, pero detecté sobre él un aire de relevación. Como si una carga hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros." 

Ésa no había sido la respuesta que Akane deseó oír. Por lo menos ella no pensó que lo fuera. No contestó ciertamente a alguna de las preguntas que atormentaban su corazón. 

"Ya veo" Dijo Akane. "Entiendo. Gracias por su tiempo, Señor Kuonji. Perdóneme por favor por perturbarlo." 

Haruka miró a la chica mientras que ella dio vuelta para irse. Ella se veia tan infeliz, tan perdida. Tanto como su propia hija habia sido todos esos años. Su corazón se lamento por ella. Él estaba satisfecho que Ranma honraría sus votos a Ukyo... ¿Donde estaba el daño en ayudar a esta alma perdida? 

"Tendo... un momento. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Esta intentando tomar a Ranma lejos de mi hija otra vez?" 

"¿Para ser honesta? Si pensé que podría... Pude. Temo... Temo que ahora es demasiado tarde para éso. Pero necesito algunas respuestas. Y Ranma es el único que puede darmelas." 

La respuesta parecía satisfacer al monje. "Tendo, lo siento. Realmente no sé adónde fueron. Todo lo que sé, y todo lo puedo decirle, es que su proxima parada sera en Tokyo. Había un cabo suelto más que Ranma dijo que tenia que atar." 

Akane pensó en eso por un momento. ¿Qué cabo suelto podían haber allí que Ranma trate en Tokyo? ¿Él había planeado volver para hablar con ella después de todo? No parecía de alguna manera probable. 

Otra respuesta vino a su mente, pero no era una de la que ella tuviera gusto en nada. La madre de Ranma vivia en Tokyo. ¿Podría él realmente ir a verla? Era imposible. Ranma no era estúpido. 

Dando vuelta para hacer frente al viejo hombre, ella pregunto. "Dígame... ¿Alguno de ellos mención el nombre de **Nodoka**?" 

"No estoy seguro... ellos puede ser que lo hiciera. ¿Es importante?" 

"Podría ser cuestión de vida o muerte." 

El viejo hombre pensó difícilmente, intentando recordar exactamente qué había sido dicho. Finalmente, él se encogió. "Verdad lo siento. Realmente no puedo recordar." 

Después de agradecerle al viejo Kuonji por su tiempo, Akane corrio para recoger su mochila y a su compañera de viaje. Era un débil pista en el mejor de los casos, pero era un pista. Y la dejó con un nudo en su estómago. 

"¿Qué sucedió?" Eiko pregunto mientras ella y Akane salieron del monasterio. "¿Descubriste adónde fueron después?" 

"Pienso que sí" Dijo un preocupada Akane. "Solamente espero que no. Si van a donde pienso, entonces tenemos que llegar a Tokyo rápido. O bien Ranma puede ya no estar para hablar más." 

Eiko parpadeo, pero tomó las noticias con grandes pasos. "Entonces adelánte" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Sera mejor que nos movilisemos." 

*** o_O ***

Ranma y Ukyo acamparon cerca de un pequeño río en las colinas justo a las afueras de Tokyo. A la mañana siguiente ellos iran a la estación de tren solo a unos pocos kilómetros, y a mediados de la tarde llegaran a su proximo destino. 

Ellos justamente terminaron su cena, y la discusión era una que había estado llevando desde que salieron del monasterio. "¿Estás **seguro** que tenemos que hacer esta parada?" 

Ranma suspiro. "Ukyo... Estoy seguro. Tenemos que ir a ver mi madre. Tengo que dejarla saber que todavía estoy vivo, y que la he extrañado... Por lo menos quisiera que ella conociera a la mujer con la que voy a casarme." 

"Solamente no pienso que sea una buena idea. ¿Qué sobre tu maldición? ¿Que va a hacer si ella lo descubre?" 

"Ella no va a descubrirlo. Voy a decirle. Voy a decirle todo." 

"¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" Ukyo exclamo. 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza. "No. No lo estoy." 

"¡Ranma! ¡No acepté su proposicion solo para que cometas suicidio!" 

"¿Recuerdas algo que me dijiste la noche que fui al Ucchan? ¿La noche que te pedí que te casaras conmigo?" 

"Recordaré esa noche por el resto de mi vida. ¿A que, específicamente te refieres?" 

Ranma hizo una mueca. "Tu me dijiste que huia. Que no era como yo solucionaba un problema huyendo de él..." 

"¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decir que eso me gustara! ¡Además, estaba asustada de que tu huyeras de mí también! ¡Maldicion, Ranma, somos libres! ¡Solo VAMONOS mientras podamos!" 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Pero no estamos libres. No todavía. Tu tenías RAZÓN, Ukyo... Yo HUIA justo como mi papá siempre lo hacia." Ranma se detuvo brevemente por un momento mientras que un pensamiento lo golpeo. "Tal vez... He estado huyendo siempre... Bien, no voy a hacerlo más; por lo menos no de mi madre." 

"¿Y qué sobre los otros? ¿Shampoo? ¿Tatewaki? ¿Su hermana torcida... Nosotros vamos a ir a tratar con todos ellos, también?" 

"Tendremos que tratar con ellos cuando venga el momento. Más tarde. Espero MUCHO más tarde. Tanto como lo odio, huir de alguno de ellos, es la única respuesta que funciona por ahora. Pero ésto es algo que no puedo posponer más tiempo." 

"¿No puedes solo escribir a su mama una carta entonces, como las que escribiste para los Tendos?" 

"No. Yo lastime a los Tendos... Debi haber manejado eso mejor desde el comienzo. Pero es demasiado tarde para reparar eso ahora." Ranma acarició un lado de su mochila. "Puedo esperar solamente que estas cartas ayuden a alisar las cosas, por lo menos tendrán una explicación, y para lo que puede valer, una disculpa." Él suspiro. "Tal vez es lo mejor. Si yo **hubiera** intentado hablar con Akane... nosotros solo terminariamos peleando otra vez." 

"Pero..." 

"Mira... ¿No me opuse a ir a ver a tu padre, verdad? Tu sabe lo nervioso que estaba sobre éso. Pero fui... porque era importante para tí." 

"Sí, pero no es igual. A papá siempre le **agradaste**. Tu madre... tu madre puede querer matarte." 

Ranma dejó eso paso por el momento. "Ukyo... entiende. No había visto a mi madre por doce años. ¡Doce años! Y entonces, cuando la vi, tuve que **mentirle**. Pretendiendo ser alguien más. Lo único que ella queria era ver a su familia otra vez. Pero cada vez que ella venia al dojo, todo lo que ella encontraría sería a **Ranko** y su panda mascota. Ella me era bastante agradable como Ranko, pero podría ver en sus ojos... que era a su hijo a quien ella deseó encontrar." 

Su voz se volvio un susurro. "El honor es muy importante para mi madre, y es muy importante para mí. Gracias a mi padre, No **hay** ninguna solución a este lío donde el honor puede ser satisfecho totalmente, a excepción del seppuku. Espero que no ocurra, que ella me aceptará. Pero no puedo mentir a ella más... Puedo nunca volver a verla otra vez, y ésta será la ultima oportunidad que tengo para decirle que... decirle que la amo. Decirle cuánto la he extrañado todos estos años." 

Había un silencio largo. Ranma miro a su prometida. Ella era tan hermosa a la luz de las llamas. Él vio el rastro de plata de las lagrimas corriero por su rostro. Ella puede ser que tenga razón. Él tenia una oportunidad de comenzar (_Reconstruir algo que él había perdido_) hacerlo más grande y mejor. Si su madre lo **hace** sostener la promesa del seppuku, él estaría lanzando lejos todo eso otra vez. 

Pero él tenia que hacerlo. Él tenia que decirle a su madre la verdad. Tenia que hacer que ella entendiera qué había sucedido, porqué él había tomado su desición. Ella era la unica que el opino realmente queria decirle la verdad de él. Si ella lo rechazara... bien si ella lo hiciera, por lo menos seria rápidamente. 

Ranma habia prometido a Ukyo que él no la dejaría otra vez. ¿Pero podría él mantener esa promesa? Tantas promesas... tantas que ellos habia roto... ¿Allí ninguna verdadera salida excepto la muerte? Ranma se imaginaba que él podía sentir el frío acero mientras que rasgaba a través de su cuerpo. Un ultimo momento de agonía, pero en ese momento, él podría triunfar inmóvil. 

Ranma estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que él casi no oyó la voz de Ukyo. "¿Y si ella te hace sostener esa promesa? ¿Qué haras entonces?" 

"Morir." 

"Eso no es grasioso maldicion." 

Ranma empujó en las brasas del fuego con un palillo. "No. No lo es." 

"¿Tu... tu quieres decir, entonces? ¿Realmente te matarías si ella te lo pidiera?" Dijo Ukyo con voz temblorosa. 

"Tengo que hacerlo, ¿No?" Ranma volvio sus a ojos a su prometida. "¿Piensas que yo **quiero** morir? Ésta es la parte más dificil de todo este lío. No puedo realmente creer que sera de ese modo. La persona que ha visitado a los Tendos ha sido tan buena y cariñosa. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella tiene un sentido peculiar de la propiedad. ¡Simplemente no sé lo que ella hará!" 

Ranma dejo de picar los carbones y sacudió el palillo en el fuego. Él lo miró ennegrecer y humear mientras comenzó a quemarse. "No la conozco, Ukyo. Ella es mi madre, y ella es casi una total extraña. Realmente no sé muchas cosas sobre sus pasadas visitas al dojo, y lo qué papá me ha dicho. Y tu sabes lo confiable **que** la información debe ser." 

Ukyo casi tuvo que sonreír a eso. 

"Ukyo... Quisiera que tu me hicieras una promesa." 

Media sonrisa de Ukyo vacilo. A ella no le iba a gustar esto, ella podía decirlo. "¿Prométerte que?" 

"Quisiera que tu me prometiera que... que si **hiciera** el seppuku, tu no intentarás detenerme." 

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Ukyo exclama en contra, "Tu no puedes esperar seriamente que haga una promesa como esa!" 

"Ukyo... por favor. No haga esto. Ésta es una cuestión de... de honor. Tu de todo el mundo debes saber lo que eso significa." 

"¿Pero qué bueno puede ser el honor si quiere decir que te perdere de nuevo?" Ukyo pregunto sombria. "Oh, Ranma..." 

"Entonces piensas que he fallado... Piensas que no soy lo bastante hombre para satisfacer esa promesa..." 

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto no. Pero ella no te conoce como yo. Ella puede ser que no lo vea hasta que sea demasiado tarde!" 

"Esa es la desicion que he tomado. ¿Me lo prometes, Ukyo?" Ranma suspiro, mirando fijamente de Ukyo al fuego. "¿Por favor?" 

Con un escalofrio, Ukyo cerró los ojos y colgó su cabeza. Su voz era tan reservada que casi se perdio en el crugir del fuego. "Esta bien, Maldicion... yo... lo prometo. No interferiré." 

[**_Fin de la parte 17_**] 


	18. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 18: Mi nombre es... Ranma Saotome

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

La casa era modesta (_No tan grande como la casa Tendo, pero era amplia. El piso era inmaculadamente conservado_) el jardín era aseado y elegante, a pesar de la cubierta de nieve. Una pequeña corriente de agua corria abajo de una ingeniosamente construida roca y en una charca pequeña. El burbujear del agua y el regular repiquetear del espanta ciervos eran los únicos sonidos que rompieron la calma. 

Ranma-chica estaba parado en la entrada, mirando fijamente la casa. ¿Cuántos años?, ella penso. ¿Cuántos años ha pasado desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? Se veia tan familiar... pero tan extraño al mismo tiempo. 

"Es encantador..." Dijo una voz detrás de ella. 

"Lo es" Ranma-chica convino. "Casi me había olvidado de lo agradable que un hogar podía ser." 

Mirando abajo Ranma-chica suspiro. Ésta no era la manera como ella había planeado esto, pero el destino parecia tener otras ideas. El largo recorrido realmente no importaría. Él habia prometido que iba a decir a su madre sobre la maldición de todos modos. Tal vez incluso sería más fácil de esta manera. Ella sentía la mano de Ukyo en su hombro y sonrió. "Es tiempo, Ukyo." 

"Si nosotros debemos" Dijo Ukyo mientras su prometido sonó la campana. 

*** o_O ***

Ranma-chica estaba parada, temblando levemente mientras que esperaron que constentarán la puerta. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que ella debe dar vuelta y correr, que Ukyo tiene razon, que éste era un gran error. Pero élla era su madre. El no, no **podía** huir más de ella. 

El podía oír pasos dentro de la casa que se acercaba a la puerta, pero el sonido de la cerradura todavía lo hizo saltar. La puerta se abrio y Ranma-chica se encontró mirando fijamente en el asustado rostro de Nodoka Saotome. 

"Er... Hola" Ella logro decir. 

"¡Ranko! ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!" Nodoka asió a la pelirroja en un feroz abrazo. "¿Dónde has estado? ¡Todos han estado tan preocupados por tí!" 

Eso tomó a Ranma-chica por sorpresa. "¿Ellos... lo han estado?" 

"Por supuesto que sí, querida. Akane estaba muy trastornada cuando ella llamó." 

"¿Akane... llamo aquí?" 

"Te han estado buscando por todas partes. Ella dijo que ustedes tuvieron una pelea..." 

Ranma-chica parecía encerrada en sí misma. "Sí... usted puede decir eso." Ella tembló bastante. 

Nodoka lo sintio y la solto. "Ven adentro, hija. Debes estar congelandote." Notando a Ukyo estando parada allí, ella pregunto. "¿Y quién es tu amiga?" 

"Mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji" Ukyo dijo, mientras ella siguió a Ranma-chica y Nodoka adentro de la casa. 

"Kuonji... ese nombre me suena familiar... ¿Usted conoce a mi hijo, Ukyo?" 

Ukyo y Ranma-chica intercambiaron miradas. "Sí mmm. Es seguro decir que lo conozco..." 

Nodoka condujo a la pareja a la sala de la casa, y los dirigio hacia la mesa. "Ustedes chicas esperen justo aquí, mientras que llamo a los Tendo y les aviso que estas asalvo." 

"¡Por favor!" Ranma-chica dijo, "No lo haga." 

"¡Pero Ranko! Debo avisarles que estas bien, ¿Tu no quieres que ellos sigan preocupados?" 

Por un momento, Ranma-chica sentía que dudaba de su decisión. Eso sería fácil, ella pensó. Tan fácil tan solo regresar (_Regresar a las cosas a como eran_) a como había sido siempre. Casi habria sido más fácil que lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Ella miro hacia Ukyo, la vio animandola con una sonrisa, y sintio sus fuerzas volver. No, no había marcha atras. La decisión finalmente había sido tomada, y era la correcta. Ukyo había mantenido su parte del trato. Ahora era su turno. 

"Por favor" Ella repitió, "Oigame primero. Entonces usted podra llamar a quienquiera que usted quiera." 

"Pero..." Nodoka comenzó a hablar. Ranma-chica se tensó, un poco más de su agitación se mostro a través de ella. 

"Se lo pido... no me oblige a irme ahora..." 

"Porqué Ranko... Nunca te haría eso." Ella esta aterrorisada, penso Nodoka. ¿De qué podría estar ella tan asustada? 

"No estoy tan segura" Dijo la pelirroja miserablemente. "Hay tanto que usted no sabe. Tanto que tengo que decirle." 

"Muy bien, Ranko, porqué no te sientas aquí y me dice todo." 

"Esto puede tomar mucho tiempo" Dijo Ukyo. "¿Que tal si hago algo de té?" 

"Oh no, yo debo hacer eso" Nodoka protesto. 

"No, usted y... Ranko tiene mucho de que hablar. Solo señáleme la cocina, y déjeme a mí preocuparme de eso." 

Ranma-chica dio a su prometida una mirada agradecida. "Gracias, Ukyo. Es detras de esa puerta, y la segunda a la izquierda, si lo recuerdo correctamente." 

Nodoka dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Ranma-chica, con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. "Porqué... sí, eso es correcto. Pero... ¿Cómo podrías saber...?" 

Ranma-chica suspiro y fijó su mochila abajo al lado de la mesa. "Es una larga historia, creeme." Derrumbándose con fatiga al lado de su mochila, ella abrió uno de los bolsillos laterales y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en seda. Atada con una fina cuerda, el paquete era cilíndrico, cerca de seis centímetros de ancho, y cuarenta de largos. Colocandolo cuidadosamente sobre la tabla, Ranma-chica procedió a desatar los nudos, y a desenvolver suavemente el paquete. 

Nodoka jadeó mientras que lo último de la seda se deslizó lejos para revelar la funda barnizada y el paño envolvió el mango un tanto ceremonial. El cuchillo era obviamente absolutamente viejo, pero bien cuidado, el producto de un maestro artesano. El tsuba labrado con la cresta de la familia Saotome. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo con éso? ¿Donde... donde lo conseguiste?" Nodoka pregunto, con un leve temblor en su voz. 

"Me fue dado cuando tenia ocho años de edad, por mi padre." 

"Pero cómo... quiero decir..." Nodoka se arrastro desamparada. 

Mirando tristemente a su madre, Ranma-chica dicho con una voz reservada, "Hace mucho tiempo, Se hizo una promesa... a usted. Una promesa sobre mí. Consecuentemente, del modo como lo veo, esta conversación puede terminar de tres maneras. Uno es que usted oirá lo que tengo que decir y perdonarme, en tal caso, ésto permanecerá conmígo, y la veré siempre que pueda." Ella indicó el tanto (_Cuchillo_) en la mesa. 

"Ranko..." 

Ella tomó una profunda respiración. "La segunda posibilidad es que usted oirá lo que tengo que decir, y usted lo rechase... y a mí. Dejaré esto aquí. Renunciaré a mi familia, y nunca obscureceré su puerta otra vez." Su voz comenzaba a debilitarse un poco mientras ella concluyó. "La tercera es que cuando usted oiga mi historia, encontrará mi deshonra demasiado grande, y tendré que utilizar esto..." 

Nodoka se horrorizo. "¡Ranko! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eres solo una niña! ¡Tu no estas atada por ninguna promesa a mí!" 

Ranma-chica hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Por favor! ¡No me llame así! Yo **estoy** atado... por la tradición y el honor. Atado por una promesa... una promesa que hicieron a usted, y otras en mi nombre... promesas hechas por mi padre..." Su voz se volvio cerca de un susurro, "... y no puedo mantener todas." 

"Pero quien te hizo pensar eso..." 

"¡Usted no entiende! Mi padre..." Había un borde áspero en la voz de la pelirroja que ella luchó por controlar, "... mi padre es Genma Saotome." 

Nodoka se desmayó. 

"Bien, **eso** fue bueno" Dijo Ukyo desde el marco de la puerta. 

*** O_o ***

Nodoka se sentó, mirando fijamente al espacio, su cara era una máscara de incredulidad en shock. Ella incluso no había tocado su té. "Y pensar" ella decía. "¡Después de todos estos años, nunca incluso sospeché. Sabía que Genma podría ser un sinvergüenza, por supuesto, pero... esto!" Ella dio vuelta a la ansiosa pelirroja, intentando mantener su voz neutral. "Díme, Ranko... ¿Como es ella? ¿Qué clase de mujer es tu madre?" 

Ranma-chica parpadeo. "¡No! ¡No es nadad de eso! ¡Papá... papá nunca te a sido infiel!" 

"Ranko" Nodoka dijo suavemente, "No es agradable mentir. Aprecio que quisieras evitar mi sufrimiento, pero realmente. ¿Qué más puedo yo pensar? A menos de que mi marido te adoptara..." ella se acerco con esperanza. Ranma-chica sacudió su cabeza en una triste negativa. "Entonces realmente no hay otra explicación, Yo no tengo ninguna hija." 

"Lo sé..." Dijo Ranma-chica en una voz muy pequeña. El bajo la mirada y continuó. "Y ahora usted tiene solamente medio hijo." 

Nodoka levanto la mirada. "¿Qué quieres decir con éso?" 

Ukyo volvió al cuarto con una caldera que humeaba vapor. Ella se la dio a Ranma-chica y tomó asiento en la mesa enfrente de Nodoka. Sosteniendo la caldera, Ranma-chica dio vuelta a la señora Saotome y dijo, "Lo primero que tengo que decirle es que mi nombre no es **Ranko**." Levantandose, ella virtió el agua caliente sobre su cabeza. Su contorno era borroso, cambiando mientras sus curvas se aplanaban, y su cuerpo crecieron más altos; más abultado. Su pelo ardiente obscureció para ennegrecerse, y su voz creció más áspera y más profundo mientras el ahora masculino Ranma termino, "Mi nombre es... Ranma Saotome." 

Por segunda vez esa tarde, Nodoka se desmayó. 

[**_Fin de la parte 18_**] 


	19. La verdad

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 19: La verdad

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** x_X ***

Cuando Nodoka desperto, ella se encontró mirando fijamente en los profundos ojos azules de su hijo. "¿Ra... Ranma?" Ella pregunto. "¿Realmente eres tu?" La figura asintio. "¡Oh, gracias a dios! Acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño..." Una expresión de dolor cruzó la cara de su hijo, dejando una mirada profunda en sus ojos. Había algo muy malo aquí. "¿Donde está Ranko?" Ella pregunto, luchando por incorporarse. 

"Ella esta justo aquí, Mama. Ella no ha ido a ningun lado." 

Nodoka exploró el cuarto, pero estaba solamente Ranma, y... cuál era su nombre... oh sí, Ukyo. Ese era. Ambos la miraban con expresiones de interes. De Ranko no había rastro. "¿Dónde esta ella, hijo? ¡No la veo! Ella estaba tan trastornada... ella debe haber huido. Tenemos que encontrarla..." 

"¡Madre, por favor! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ella esta justo aquí! Tu la estas **viendo**, madre." Ranma se detuvo brevemente para tomar una profunda respiración y para convocar su valor. "Madre... Ranko... Ranko y yo... somos el mismo. **Yo** soy Ranko..." 

"¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!" Nodoka parecia herida. "¡Ranko es una chica! ¡Una chica dulce, inocente! ¡Mi hijo es un hombre! ¡Un hombre entre hombres! ¡Genma me lo prometió!" 

"¡Madre, MIRAME!" Ranma tomo un vaso de agua de la mesa y virtió su contenido sobre su cabeza. Una vez más su contorno cambió, haciendose más corto y desarrollando decididamente una curvatura nada masculina. El agua aún goteaba fuera de su ahora rojo pelo, Ranma-chica continuado con una mucho mas suave voz, "La chica que tu conocías como Ranko... es tu hijo." 

Nodoka jadeó por aire, una expresión de horror y repulsion que torcía su rostro. "¡NO! No es posible..." Ella gimió. "¡Genma me juró, juro con su **vida** que él te educaría para ser un hombre entre hombres! ¡Un hombre entre hombres! Qué perversion..." 

"Madre... no... por favor... no se trata de eso..." 

"¡No me llames así! ¡¿Cómo puedes tu ser mi hijo?!" 

"Madre..." Ranma-chica se sentó de nuevo como si Nodoka le hubiera dado una bofetada. De una manera, ella deseaba que eso hubiera sido. Una bofetada la habría podido manejar. Sino que por el contrario, su peor pesadilla aparecia justo delante de sus ojos. La vida se drenó fuera de la expresión de la pelirroja y mecánicamente, ella alcanzo el cuchillo de su vaina. Su mano temblaba mientras que ella la tomo. Era mejor de ese modo, ella se dijo a si misma. Un instante de dolor, entonces ella nunca sentiría dolor otra vez... 

"¡Ranma! ¡¡NO!!" Ukyo grito. Leal a su promesa, ella no hizo ningún movimiento de interferir, pero la agonía en su voz y en sus ojos apenas decia cuánto le costaba. 

Ranma-chica miró fijamente el cuchillo en sus manos antes de volver sus ojos llenados de lagrimas a su prometida. "Lo siento, Ukyo. Yo... yo tengo que hacer esto. Tu sabe que lo hare. Es una cuestión de honor..." Su apretón estiro convulsivamente en el mango de la daga mientras ella la deslizó liberandose de su envoltura. "Lo siento. Perdóname..." Ella susurró. 

El grito de Ukyo y el reflejo de la luz de la hoja del cuchillo sacaron a Nodoka del estupor de su horror. "¿Que estas **haciendo**?" Ella gimio, asiendo el brazo de Ranma. 

"¡Lo qué **tengo** que hacer!" La pelirroja sollozo. "Lo qué el honor exige que haga. Lo que te prometí que haría si no podia hacer lo que deseabas." Ranma-chica intentó traer la hoja hacia su abdomen, pero ella no tenía fuerza y el apretón de Nodoka era como el hierro. 

"¿Donde en el nombre de dios sacaste **esa** idea?" 

"¡Papá prometio! **Yo** prometi... prometio que sería un hombre verdadero, o cometeriamos seppuku..." 

"¡¡NO!! Ranko... Ranma... ¡Nunca quise esto! ¡Tienes que escucharme. Esa promesa fue para mantener a Genma en compostura. Nunca se aplico a tí! ¡Tu no tenias mas de cinco años de edad! ¡No hay manera de que hubieras podido entender lo que hacía tu padre!" 

"Pero el honor exige..." 

"No exige nada de esta clase" Dijo Nodoka firmemente. 

Ukyo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el cuchillo cayó de los nerviosos dedos de Ranma-chica y chocó ruidosamente contra el piso. 

La voz de Nodoka era profunda e intensa, y había lagrimas en sus ojos. "Rank... Ranma. Por favor... No entiendo. Ayúdame a entender. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡¿Qué te **sucedio**?!" 

Ranma-chica parpadeo, como si saliera de un trance. Ella parecía estar sorprendida de encontrarse todavía con vida. Ella miro abajo el cuchillo en el piso, y a su brazo, el brazo que Nodoka todavía sostuvo en un apretón firme. Ella parpadeo otra vez, y dijo con voz reservada, incierta, "¿Madre...?" 

Más suavemente, Nodoka dijo, "Ranma, dime. ¿Qué sucedió?" 

Incapaz de encontar la fija mirada de su madre, Ranma-chica murmuro, "Jyusenkyou." 

"¿Jyusenkyou? ¿Qué es Jyusenkyou?" 

"El nombre significa **Piscinas del Dolor**. Es una legendaria tierra de entrenamiento de artes marcial en China. Papá la busco por semanas, antes de que finalmente tropezáramos con ella, en alguna parte de las montañas del Bayankhala en Quing Hai." 

"¿Piscinas del dolor? Ese parece un nombre inapropiado para una tierra de entrenamiento." 

Ranma-chica asintio sombría. "También se llama la **Tierra de Entrenamiento de las Pozas Malditas**, y se nombro bien. El valle en sí mismo es hermoso, cubierto con niebla por las mañanas. Los centenares de pequeñas piscinas cubren literalmente el piso del valle. Hay postes de bambú en pie, el objetivo es mantenerse en lo alto, y evita zambullirse. En ese momento no parecía algo especial." 

Liberando su brazo del apreton de su madre, Ranma-chica alcanzó su taza y tomó un sorbo tembloroso de su té. Nodoka levanto el cuchillo, y después de reenvainarlo, se lo paso a Ukyo mientras que su hijo continuó hablando. 

"Pero todas las piscinas, allí se asocian a una leyenda... una **muy trágica historia** de alguna persona o criatura que se ahogo en esa piscina, en un cierto punto en el pasado distante. Si usted cae en una de las piscinas, después te vuelves en lo que se ahogó en esa piscina hace todos esos años. El agua caliente invertirá el cambio, pero solamente hasta la próxima vez que consigues ser mojado con agua fría." 

"Haaaaaa..." 

"Lo descubrimos del modo dificil. Golpeé a papá en una de las piscinas primero. Resultó ser la que el guía llamo **Shon Mao niichuan**." 

"Shon Mao..." Los ojos de Nodoka se ensancharon mientras las conexiones fueron hechos. **Ranko** tenido una mascota. "¿Quieres decir que tu padre... que Genma... que Genma era ese oso **Panda**?" 

Ranma-chica asintio. "Estaba tan asustado. Cuando él salió de esa piscina así, yo estaba tan asustado que dejé mi guardia abajo totalmente. Lo siguiente que supe es que el viejo me había lanzado al Nyanniichuan. Así que ahora... cada vez que me salpico con agua fría... Termino **así**." 

"Todo el tiempo. Él estaba allí, en el dojo, todo el tiempo. Nunca hubo ningun viaje del entrenamiento, ningunas expediciones... cada vez que los visité, él estaba allí... tu estabas allí..." 

Ranma-chica se marchitó otra vez ante el tono lastimado en la voz de su madre. 

"¿Por qué, Ranma? ¿Por qué las mentiras? ¿Por qué el engaño? ¿Porqué solamente no me lo **dijiste**?" 

"¿Cómo podría? Había esa promesa que papá había hecho... y la que yo había hecho también! ¡Mírame! ¿Me **veo** como un hombre entre hombres para tí?" 

"Pero yo nunca quise decir eso..." 

"¡No sabíamos eso! Papá estaba... esta aún todavía aterrorizado por tí, y de esa promesa, justo como yo lo estaba. Pienso que papá realmente cree que él tenía mi mejor interes en el corazón. Pero no había manera de poder vivir de ese modo. Me destruía. No podría continuar la mentira más tiempo." 

Favoreciendo a su madre con una mirada de abogar, Ranma-chica continuó con voz reservada. "No podría mentirte a **tí** más. ¿Sabes cuanto realmente deseaba decirtelo? ¿Que tan duro **trate**? El hecho de que fallé aún me vergüenza. ¿Sabes cuánto me **dolio** cada vez que hibas con los Tendos a buscarnos? ¡Estabas tan cerca... tan cerca que podía alcanzarte y tocarte, pero no podía decirte quien era!" 

"Siempre habias estado tan decepcionada de encontrar que tu marido y tu hijo estaban **siempre ausentes**, yo **veia** el dolor que te causaba... y con cada visita, esa amenaza del seppuku perdió algo de su opresion. Habría sido más fácil morir que continuar con eso." 

Nodoka estuvo quieta por un tiempo, pensando. Finalmente ella dijo, "Y los Tendos... ¿Porqué participaron en este engaño?" 

Todavía colgando su cabeza, Ranma-chica dijo suavemente, "Intentaban protegernos. Era más de lo que merecimos. Madre, Lo siento tanto..." 

"Todo esos tiene mucho más sentido ahora. Al fin entiendo porqué todo el tiempo parecías tan **tensa** cuando hiba de visita..." Nodoka miro a la miserable chica con simpatia. "... y ahora puedo entender justo porqué odiabas tanto el vestirte del modo que yo queria para tí. Lo siento por éso... Si hubiera sabido..." 

"Si hubieras sabido, entonces papá habría intentado huir, y estariamos solamente dios sabe donde ahora." Ranma-chica se detuvo brevemente, intentando elegir las palabras cuidadosamente. "Mira, no quisiera que pensaras que me **gusta** usar ropa de mujer o algo, pero... valió la pena. Valio la pena por verte sonreír. Siento tanto no haberte dicho la verdad antes. Nunca quise lastimarte." 

Satisfecha de que el peligro inmediato estaba más allá, Ukyo tomó la caldera regresando a la cocina para conseguir más agua caliente. Nodoka miro con horrorizada fascinación mientras la transformación se repitio, y el cuerpo de **Ranko** se disolvio para convertirse en el de su hijo. Ella se acerco hacia Ranma, pero ella se detuvo justo antes de tocalo, como si ella estuviera asustada que él no era real después de todos. 

"Así que... todo es verdad..." Ella respiró. 

Ranma titubeo y miro el piso. "Sí... es verdad. Lo siento, madre." 

Sacudiéndose ella misma fuera de su ofuzcar, Nodoka tomó el refugio en el cambio. "No importa. Lo importante es que tu estas de nuevo en casa, conmígo, donde perteneces. Gracias, Ukyo, por ayudarle... por traerlo de nuevo a mí. Usted es una buena amiga para mi hijo." 

Ukyo se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Ranma comenzó a parecer aún más incómodo. Él no tuvo gusto de la sensación de esto. "Madre..." 

"Mañana iremos de nuevo al dojo y recoger el resto de tus cosas, **y**," Nodoka agrego oscura, "Trataré con tu padre..." 

"Madre... no." 

"También te dará la oportunidad de avisar a Akane... Estoy segura que ella estara enferma de preocupación por tí..." 

"Madre... escucha..." 

"... y entonces todos volvemos aquí y vivir juntos como debe una familia. Es mi culpa, nunca debi dejar a tu padre llevarte lejos como lo hice..." 

"¡Madre, Por favor!" 

Nodoka aterrizo de las nubes, una expresión de preocupación desconcertada aparecio en su rostro. "¿Sí, Ranma? ¿Qué ocurre?" 

"Madre... No voy a regresar." 

El silencio descendió como plomo sobre el grupo mientras que Nodoka miró fijamente a su hijo. "¿Pido tu perdón?" Ella logro decir al fin. 

"No voy a regresar al dojo." 

"¡Por supuesto que vamos a regresar! Debemos recoger a tu padre, y tu debes arreglar las cosas con tu prometida..." 

"No, madre, no puedo hacer eso." 

"Hijo, entiendo que tu y Akane tuvieran un desacuerdo... Akane me dijo que ella tuvo una pelea con **Ranko**, pero realmente, ustedes puede hacer que funcione." 

"Pero, tu **no** entiendes. No es tan simple." Ranma suspiro y bajo la mirada a la mesa. "Sí, tuvimos una pelea. Fue una mala pelea, también. Pero solo fue la última de una larga fila de peleas." Ranma levanto la mirada a su madre. "Peleamos siempre, desde que el día que nos conocimos." 

"No estás siendo justo, hijo. Akane es chica tan dulce, y ella te ama tanto. ¿Qué te hace dudar de ello?" 

"Bueno, las palabras **Te odio** eran una indirecta sutil." Ranma sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "La mayor parte fue mi culpa, supongo. Llovía el primer día que llegamos al dojo, y naturalmente, todos pensaron que era una chica. Akane fue tan amistosa... Me imagino que era por lo menos en parte alivio. Ella no estaba demasiado contenta con la idea de un arreglo matrimonial entre nosotros. Pero cuando ella descubrió que yo realmente **era** hombre, ella se... enfado. No pienso que ella me perdone jamas por eso." 

Ranma suspiro. "Desde entonces es una constante batalla. Parece que todo lo que hago debe hacerla enojar, y no deseo hacer eso más." 

"Pero Ranma, no entiendo. Soun me ha dicho sobre todas las veces que tu has peleado por Akane... todas las veces que has ido en su ayuda... ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tiene ningun sentimiento por ella?" 

"No estoy diciendo eso. Estoy diciendo que no la **amo**. No de ese modo, de todas formas. No más. Quisiera pensar en ella como una amiga, pero no quiero casarme con ella, y ella no quiere casarse conmigo." 

"Pero, realmente no tienes opción, hijo. Akane es tu prometida, y tu matrimonio con ella es una cuestión de honor de la familia. Debes tener fe que se resolvera al final." 

"¿No piensas que yo **se** éso?" Un tono de angustia se noto en la voz de Ranma. "Yo desearia que realmente fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es. Además de eso, hay otras... complicaciones." 

"¿Complicaciones? ¿Qué quieres decir con **complicaciones**?" 

Ranma tomó una profunda respiración. "Madre" Él dijo, "Quisiera presentarte a Ukyo Kuonji. Ella es mi prometida." 

Había un terrible y macabro silencio. 

Nodoka parpadeo. "Disculpame. ¿Podrías repetir eso por favor? Casi sono como si hubieras dicho que Ukyo era tu..." 

"Mi prometida. Sí. Ella lo es." 

"Ahhh" Dijo Nodoka inteligente. Después de contemplar por un momento, ella dijo, "Ranma, me pones en una muy... dificil situacion. No tengo ningún deseo de ser grosera a Kuonji aquí, pero tu debes entender que tal unión es absolutamente inadmisible. Tu estas obligado por el honor a casarte con una Tendo. Si tu y Akane no pueden continuar, Soun tiene dos hijas mas. Tu simplemente tienes que casarte con una de ellas." 

"Madre, no me estás escuchando." Ranma sostuvo firmemente su taza de té, como si él pudiera extraer el calor de ella mientras que él habló. "Nabiki... Nabiki no me quiere tampoco. Toda lo que ella vio siempre en mí, era una manera de hacer dinero. Vendiendo fotos, el chantaje, incluso alquilándome a quienquiera que pudiera pagar el precio." Ranma se estremecio. "Puedes forzar el matrimonio, supongo, pero francamente, estaría inclinado a cometer seppuku primero." 

La amargura en la voz de Ranma dejo en shock a Nodoka. "Bien, entonces tendrá que ser Kasumi. Ella sería una esposa maravillosa." 

"Tienes razón, ella lo seria" Ranma dijo, "Pero para alguien mas, no para mí. Mama, ella tiene ya a alguien que le gusta, incluso si ella todavía no ha trabajado sobre el nerviosismo de él." 

"Pero ella es una hija tan obediente. Ella ciertamente se casaría contigo si su padre se lo pidiera." 

"Eso es verdad. Ella lo haria. Ella incluso no vacilaría." 

"¡Allí. Lo ves! Hay una solución que nos permitirá mantener el honor de nuestra familia intacto." 

"No. No lo hay. Primero que nada, aun si yo quisiera, no hay ninguna manera que pueda romper honorablemente mi compromiso con Ukyo. Pero más aún, Kasumi ha dado su vida por esa familia. No le pediré que renuncie a más." 

"Pero hijo, el honor exige..." 

"¿Exige que destruya la felicidad de alguien sobre la que e cuidado? ¿Alguien que era buena conmígo? ¿El honor exige que le traiga dolor y soledad como recompensa por su amabilidad? ¿Es ESO lo qué tu me está diciendo?" 

"¡Ranma! ¡Soy tu madre, y no debes hablarme de esa manera! El caso esta cerrado. Tu te casarás con una Tendo, como fue arreglado por tu padre. Debes entender que la promesa que él hizo toma precedencia sobre cualquier preferencia que tu puedas tener." 

"¡Oh, entiendo eso perfectamente!" Ranma retrocedio. "¡Nadie **nunca** me pregunto lo qué pensaba sobre esto! Incluso la primera vez que **oí** del compromiso con los Tendo fue el día en que Papá y yo llegamos al dojo!" Ranma hizo un esfuerzo de calmarse antes de continuar. "¡Eso es una parte del problema! ¡Papá también prometió que me casaría con Ukyo aquí!" 

Había otro de **ésos** silencios. Finalmente, "¿Pido tu perdón?" 

"¿Recuerdas que te dije antes que no habia modo de que pudiera mantener todas las promesas que habían sido hechas en mi nombre?" 

Nodoka asintio. 

"¡Bueno, ahora sabes por qué! ¿Con cuántas mujeres piensas que puedo casarme?" 

"¿Estas intentando decirme, Ranma, que tu padre te a comprometido con **dos** mujeres?" 

"No, no lo estoy..." Ranma comenzó. 

"Pero tu acabas de decirme..." 

"... a mi cuenta, han habido seis, hasta la fecha." 

"Siete" Corrige Ukyo. 

"¿Siete?" Ranma pregunto. "¿Estas segura?" 

"**_¡¿SIETE?!_**" Grita Nodoka. 

Ukyo movio su cabeza. "Sí. Siete." 

"Dejame ver" Ranma comienza a contar con sus dedos, "Aquí esta Akane, y Kaori, y entonces estas tu, y esta esa chica Mano..." 

"¿No era ella la que tenia una abuela realmente extraña?" 

"Sí, éso es correcto... ella **era** extraña. Continuemos, después Yohko, aquí esta Tomoko, y finalmente Biiko. No. Solo son seis." 

"Tu estás olvidando a alguien, Ranma, esta esa chica rubia con los chongitos y las coletas realmente largas." 

"Oh, correcto... ahora recuerdo. Tienes razón. Son siete." 

"¡Siete!" Nodoka dijo otra vez. "¿Tu padre te ha comprometido con **siete** chicas?" 

"Bueno" Ranma dijo desgraciadamente, "Ellas son las unicas de las que se. Papá nunca me dijo nada hasta que llegaron para tomarme. Puede haber más que no han dado con nosotros, no estoy seguro." 

"¿Está es alguna clase de broma? Te aseguro, hijo, que **no** es grasiosa." 

Ranma separó los brazos en un gesto de entrega. "¿Yo me **veo** como si estuviera riendo? No hay modo **qué** lo haga, yo perdere. No importa con quién termine casandome, tendre que romper promesas al hacerlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" 

"Entonces debes mantener el arreglo con la demanda más válida. Tu padre te había prometido a los Tendo incluso antes de que nacieras. Eso concede precedencia a la demanda de los Tendo." 

Ranma solo parecia cansado. "¿La hace?" Él pregunto. "¿Y qué hicieron Papá y el señor Tendo para sellar el arreglo?" 

"Era un compromiso verbal, y como tal, es absolutamente obligatorio. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?" 

"Bueno, veras, cuando el señor Kuonji arregló con papá compromenetrme a Ukyo, él puso su yattai como dote. Papá lo tomó, y a mí, pero él abandonó a Ukyo allí." 

"¡¿Él. Hizo. _**QUÉ**_?!" Nodoka dio vuelta hacia Ukyo, sus ojos ardían. "¿Es eso verdad?" 

Ukyo se estremeció ante la evidente furia en la expresión de Nodoka, pero ella logro asentir una afirmación. 

"Ya veo." Dando vuelta de nuevo a Ranma, ella dijo, "Tal vez sera mejor que me cuentes la historia desde el principio." 

"¿Toda, o solamente el resumen? Es una historia larga..." 

"Toda." 

Ranma suspiro y comenzó su historia. Él no había estado exagerando, **era** una historia larga, hecha aun mas larga por las frecuentes interrupciones de Nodoka para las aclaraciones o mayor detalle. Él le dijo todo, de sus recuerdos mas recientes, el tiempo que él había pasado con Ukyo en Kansai, las peleas con Ryoga, el viaje a China y las complicaciones resultantes, su llegada al dojo Tendo y todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido desde entonces. Él no dejo nada atrás, contestando a toda sus preguntas tan completam y honestamente como él podía. Finalmente, varias horas y seis potes de té despues, Ranma alcanzó el final de su narración. Un largo silencio siguió. Un silencio muy largo. 

Ranma comenzó a sudar. "¿Madre?" 

Nodoka estaba simplemente sentada allí, irradiando una aura de furia reservada. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero todavía parecían brillar intensamente con fuego. "Hijo, te sugiero tomar un baño antes de que mueras de frío. Hablaremos más de esto por la mañana. puedes dormir en tu vieja habitación." 

Por el tono de su voz, Ranma podía decir que estaba fuera de ninguna discusión. Él se puso con fatiga en pie y recogió su mochila. Mirando a Ukyo, él consiguió una sonrisa de esperanza. Ranma sacudió su cabeza y acabo de retirarse. Él no tenía ni idea de lo qué su madre pensaba, o cómo ella iba a reaccionar. Y justo ahora, él estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse. 

[**_Fin de la parte 19_**] 


	20. De nuera a suegra

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 20: De nuera a suegra

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

Después de que Ranma habia salido del cuarto, Nodoka tomó una respiración profunda, e intentó calmarse. Ella no era enteramente afortunada, pero logro mantener su tono civilisado mientras que dio vuelta una vez más a Ukyo. "¿Ukyo, puede solicitar tu ayuda con esto?" Ella indicó la mesa donde los restos de té y los bocadillos dispersos. 

Ukyo asintio cortésmente, "Por supuesto, Señora Saotome." 

Las dos recolectaron los platos sucios sobre las bandejas y los llevaron de nuevo al fregadero de la cocina. Después de un momento de tosco silencio, Nodoka encontró otra vez su voz, aunque ella no hacia frente a Ukyo mientras que ella habló. 

"Mi marido y mi hijo le han causado muchas pena, y por eso debo disculparme. Pero usted puede ver seguramente que él debe casar con Akane. Es una cuestión de honor para su familia, y para la nuestras." 

Ukyo se erizó. "¿Y qué del honor de **MI** familia? ¿Mi honor? ¿Significa menos?" 

Nodoka cedió, una mirada derrotada entro en sus ojos. "No. Por supuesto que no. No era mi intencion impugnar su honor. Pero debo encontrar una resolución satisfactoria para todo esto. Esta situación ha ido desbocada por mucho tiempo y ya es intolerable." 

Calmándose, Ukyo contestó. "Sé que usted no lo hizo. Pero lo qué usted me está pidiendo... He dedicado diez años de mi vida a encontrar a Ranma otra vez, y los dos ultimos ganandomelo. Ahora que mis sueños se han vuelto realidad finalmente, ¿Usted me esta pidiendo que renuncie a todo?" 

"¿Qué más puedo hacer? Veo a mi familia romperse en pedasos ante mis propios ojos, y no parece haber modo de detenerlo. No he visto a mi hijo por dieciseis años, y ahora que él finalmente ha venido a casa, usted lo toma lejos otra vez." 

"Ranma la ama mucho. Usted y su aprobación significan mucho para él; si no, no habríamos venido." Ukyo se detuvo brevemente, para recolectar su valor. "Usted todavía no me tiene simpatia, pero hay algo que pienso que merece saber. Estaba en contra de que vinieramos aquí." 

Nodoka fue tomada por sorpresa. "¿Usted estaba en contra? ¿Pero porqué?" 

"¿Puedo hablar francamente?" 

"Por favor." 

"El honor es muy importante para Ranma. Para ser brutalmente honesta, no sé de donde lo aprendio, su padre era un profesor menos que estelar en esa área. Ranma es una de las personas más buena, y más noble que e conocido." 

Mirando fijamente la bandeja sucia de té, Ukyo continuó. "Ranma vino aquí para decirle todo, esperando completamente morir por ello. Él contaba con que usted sostuviera esa promesa que él y su padre le hicieron, hace tantos años. Él creyó que usted consideraría su maldición como una evidencia de su falta." 

"Y usted estaba asustado de que yo lo hiciera responsable por éso..." 

Ukyo asintio. "Lo estaba. Lo estoy. No deseo perderlo otra vez. Lo perdí una vez, hace diez años, y es una experiencia que no tengo ningún deseo de repetir. Él significa demasiado para mí." 

"¿Pero usted temió que él no fuera lo suficiente hombre para satisfacer su promesa?" 

La voz de Ukyo estaba al borde de la cólera, y sus ojos destellaban. "No. Incluso como mujer, Ranma es más **hombre** que cualquier otro que conosca. USTED es de quien no sé, y usted es la unica que él tiene que convencer." 

"¡Pero, soy su madre! ¿Cómo podría usted creer que yo pudiera desear ver a mi propio hijo muerto?" 

"Por favor no tome esto la manera incorrecta, pero... Genma es su padre, y ÉL lo creyó. Ranma lo creyó. Los Tendos lo creyeron. No tenía ninguna razón para dudar." 

La expresión de Nodoka se obscureció, pero ella no podría discutir el punto. "Mi marido tiene mucho por que responder, segun parece. Él es quién realmente ha tomado a mi hijo lejos de mí." 

Hablando con su tono bajo, Ukyo continuo, "Ranma se siente atrapado por su honor. Él desea enormemente poder cumplir todas sus obligaciones, pero no puede hacerlo. Él sabe que no puede, y saberlo lo hace pedazos." La voz de Ukyo creció roncamente y ella nerviosa dijo. "Pienso... estoy asustada que, quizás, en el fondo, parte de él **queria** morir. Más que cualquier cosa, Ranma odia perder, y con todas las promesas que lo atan, no hay manera que él no pueda ganar." 

"Pero, cuando Ranma casi se mata... a sí mismo aquí esta noche, usted no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo... ¿Porqué?" 

"Le prometí que no interferiría. Fue la promesa mas dificil que haya hecho jamas." La contestación de Ukyo era poco más que un susurro. Ella parecía reservada ante la señora Saotome. "Pero usted era la única quién **podía** haberlo detenido. Es su perdón, su comprensión y su ayuda lo que él necesitaba, no mía." 

Dando vuelta a la llave, Nodoka llenó uno de los lavabos con agua caliente y jabón. Ella miró fijamente el lavabo que humeaba vapor, intentando asimilar el nuevo significado que el agua caliente tiene sobre ella. Finalmente, ella comenzó a lavar las copas de té y los platos, pasándolos a Ukyo para que los secara. 

"Debo disculparme, Ukyo. Esta es... una situación muy difícil. Intente por favor entenderme. En el curso de mis visitas al Dojo Tendo, me he unido tanto a Akane. He llegado a amarla como a mi propia hija. Ahora encuentro que Ranma duda de su amor por ella, y me duele pensar que ella puede no ser una parte de mi familia después de todo." 

Ukyo asintio pensativamente. "Entiendo. No puedo honesto demandar que Akane era una amiga, había demasiado entre nosotras para eso, pero bajo otras circunstancias, nosotras facilmente pudimos volvernos amigas." 

La matriarca Saotome casi sonrió. "Me alegra oír eso." Nodoka dio vuelta de nuevo a los platos que ella lavaba. "Ranma no cree que Akane lo ama." No era una pregunta. 

"No. Él no." 

"¿Usted? ¿Usted piensa que Akane ama a mi hijo?" 

Ukyo había estado temiendo justo esa pregunta. Ella estaba bastante segura que Akane amó a Ranma, pero... "No sé" Ella dijo al fin. "Ella nunca ciertamente habría admitido tener sentimientos por Ranma a mí o a cualquiera." Ukyo dio vuelta para hacer frente a Nodoka, su expresión era una máscara de cólera. "Si ella no lo hizo, entonces Akane es la tonta más grande que existe." 

Asustada por la vehemencia de la joven, Nodoka pregunto, "¿Y Ranma... él ama a Akane?" 

"No." Una pausa. "Él una vez, pienso. Pero no más." 

"¿Qué sucedió?" 

"Ella nunca confio en él. A su propio modo, Ranma intentó todo lo que él podía, pero nunca funciono. Cuando algo malo pasaba, Akane estaba segura que era culpa de Ranma, si lo fuera o no." 

Ukyo alcanzó la siguiente taza de té. "Algunas cosas **eran** su culpa. Ranma no es perfecto, el crecer en el camino no lo preparó para la clase de vida social que la gente normal enfrenta todos los días. Ranma tiende a decir lo que esta pensando, sin pensar cómo los otros pudieran tomarlo. Él estába mejorando, después de vivir con los Tendos, pero nunca será un diplomatico. 

"Akane, por otra parte, estaba siempre enojada. Ranma era un blanco fácil para esa cólera. Puesto que él no lucharía, por lo menos no físicamente, y no había manera de que ella pudiera lastimarlo, él era seguro para que ella se expresara." 

Frotando la copa de té que secaba, Ukyo comenzo a pulir la tapa contraria. "Excepto eso, ella **era** quien lo lastimaba, pegando un cuchillo en su corazón donde él era más débil. En un cierto tiempo... las constantes discuciones.... insulto por insulto... el pelear... eso lo hundio más. Akane dijo a Ranma que lo odiaba tan a menudo que él comenzó a creerlo. El hecho de que ella nunca **quiso decirlo en serio** no importó más." 

"Usted parece saber mucho sobre éso." 

"Ranma y yo hablamos mucho cuando él esta trastornado." Ukyo se encogió. "Pienso a veces que era quizás la única que lo **escuchaba**." 

Nodoka pensó en éso por un rato. Finalmente, ella pregunto suavemente, "¿Si Akane le dijera a Ranma que ella lo ama entonces, usted lo dejaria? ¿Se lo daría de nuevo a ella?" 

"No. Akane tuvo su oportunidad y ella la perdio." Ukyo suspiro pesadamente. "Si él quisiere ir, **realmente** quisiera ir, entonces yo no habría podido detenerlo. Pero" Ella continuó en un tono de determinación en su voz, "Usted debe saber que incluso entonces, yo habría luchado por él; que habría hecho todo en mi poder para cerciorarme de que él me eligiera a mí." 

"Ya veo." Nodoka dio vuelta para estudiar a la muchacha delante de ella. Ukyo estaba obviamente nerviosa, pero ella no dio ninguna muestras de retroceder. "Tu lealtad te acredita, desearia poder encontrarla en mi misma para ser más feliz de que mi hijo ha encontrado a tal compañera." 

Tomando el delantal de Ukyo, Nodoka lo puso sobre una barra en la pared. Ella dio vuelta de nuevo a la muchacha, forzó su expresión en lo que ella esperaba era una sonrisa amistosa. "Es muy tarde, y debo... meditar en lo que usted me ha dicho. Ven. Ranma debe estar en su cama ahora. Le mostraré donde encontrar el baño y el cuarto de huéspedes. Usted debe estar agotada." 

"Gracias, lo estoy." 

*** z_z ***

La mañana próxima vino demasiado temprano para Ranma, a pesar del hecho de que él había dormido tarde. La noche había sido larga e incómoda, el verdadero sueño no vino hasta casi el amanecer. Él bostezó y se estiró, frotando a los círculos oscuros que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos. Incorporándose, él miró lagañoso alrededor del cuarto. Fragmentos de sus recuerdos, nebulosos con la edad, giraban a través de los ojos de su mente. Él **casi** podía recordar... el arca en la esquina, el edredón cubierto sobre el travesaño de la ventana... pero al final sus recuerdos eran demasiado viejos, se habia ido demasiado lejos para que él se tomara muchas molestias por ellos. Solamente era demasiado tiempo. 

Lentamente, Ranma se levantó y recolectó sus cosas. Él bajo al baño una vez más para cepillarse los dientes y para lavar el sueño de sus ojos, después volvió a su habitación a vestirse y para tomar su mochila para estar listo para el viaje otra vez. Cuando él había acabado, lo llevó a la sala, y lo fijó en el piso. 

No había rastros de su madre, y él supuso que Ukyo todavía estaba dormida, así que se sentó, mirando fuera de la ventana en la tranquila mañana, repasando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en su mente. Decir que había sido una noche dificil sería minimisar el grueso de la edición. Hubo varios momentos en que no estaba seguro de que él todavía estaría vivo para ver esta mañana, y por lo menos uno vez él había estado seguro de que no. Pero su madre, no había exigido hasta ahora su muerte, ella habia,de hecho, activamente lo habían frenado de hacerlo. Él esperaba que fuera una buena señal. 

Recordó la expresión que ella había tenido cuando le dijo que se fuera a la cama y se estremeció. Él nunca habia visto a alguien verse tan... control antes. Él casi podía sentir la tempestad de la emoción que había rabiado debajo de esa superficie tranquila, así de grande era su intensidad. Pero ningún rastro de esa agitación había alcanzado el rostro de su madre. Solamente el destellar oscuro en sus ojos la había traicionado. 

Ukyo quizás estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez todo esto era un gran error. Pero lo que sucedió, Ranma estaba feliz de que por lo menos ya no habría mas mentiras. De todas las cosas que su padre le había pedido que hiciera, mentir a su madre había sido la más dificil. Y ahora, para bien o para mal, habia terminado. 

Él todavía se cobijaba sobre eso, girando en silencio, cuando él oyó la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes abrirse, seguido por los pasos de Ukyo bajar por el pasillo hacia el baño. Un momentos despues, él la oyó volver al cuarto de huéspedes, y la puerta se cerro otra vez. Tratando como pudo, Ranma no podía oír ningún otro sonido de actividad en la casa. Solamente había el crujido apacible del viento contra las paredes, y el crujido ocasional mientras la madera en la casa cambió a menudo. 

Pocos minutos despues Ukyo vino a la sala, fijó su mochila abajo al lado de la suya, y se sento al lado de él con un suspiro. No parecía que ella había dormido muy bien. Ella le dio una sonrisa cansada. "Buenos días, Ranma." 

"¿Días?" Ranma pregunto. "Pense que era mas de mediodía." 

Ukyo miro su reloj. "Tienes razón. Lo es." Ella miro de nuevo a él, estudiando su rostro. "Te ves como salido del infierno" Ella dijo diplomática. 

"No dormi muy bien" Ranma convino, sofocando un bostezo. "Yo me **siento** como en el infierno." 

"¿Así que donde está tu mama?" 

Ranma se encogió. "No lo se. No he visto ni un rastro de ella desde que me fui a la cama ayer por la noche. Pensé oírla algunas veces, pero me imagine que era un sueño o algo." 

Los dos se sentaron en silencio para esperar. Y esperar. Y esperar. Las horas vinieron y fueron, y no había muestra de su madre. Ranma se levanto y comenzo a caminar. Él odia esperar, nunca había sido bueno en esto. Como un tigre enjaulado, rondó los límites de la sala, intentando dispersar su nerviosa energía sin parecer estar impaciente. No funciono. 

Para el momento en que el relog se acerco a las tres, Ranma estaba listo para enloquecer. De su asiento a la mesa, Ukyo finalmente tomó compasión de él y pregunto, "¿Así que... piensa que debemos ir a buscarla o algo?" 

"¿Piensas que debemos?" 

"Bueno, son casi las tres. Supongo que no haria daño..." 

"Bueno" Ranma casi hizo una mueca. Dando una mano a Ukyo él le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y los dos salieron para encontrar a la Saotome faltante. 

[**_Fin de la parte 20_**] 


	21. Entiendo

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 21: Entiendo

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

Detrás del hogar Saotome había un dojo. No tan grande o elaborado como el dojo Tendo, fue hecho a mano finalmente, y había sido bien cuidado. Éste no era un dojo de enseñanza, sino algo lejos más personal. Era aquí donde Ranma y Ukyo finalmente localizaron a Nodoka Saotome. 

El cono del silencio que rodeó la pequeña estructura era tangible. Ranma llego allí primer, pero se detuvo justo en el umbral, mirando desde el vestibulo, con una expresión de shock en su cara. Ukyo casi corrio a él. Ella comenzó a preguntarle porqué él se había detenido cuando ella miraba adentro y la pregunta murio. 

Los pedacitos de paja estaban regados en el piso. Al final del vestibulo, un poste sostuvo los restos hecho añicos de un maniquí de entrenamiento que tan salvajemente había sido desgarrado que estaba irreconocible. Había dos descascarados más justo como ése en la esquina. Nodoka, vestia un traje blanco, con una tira de paño blanco atada alrededor de su cabeza, estaba sentada, tiesamente erguida, en el centro del dojo, haciendo frente al kamidana. Las velas montadas a los lados del altar estaban encendidas, y había incienso que se quemaba. 

Exaltadamente, Ranma entro al dojo. Si su madre lo oyó, ella no dio ninguna muestra. Ella solamente estaba sentada inmóvil, mirando fijamente al espacio. Al ver los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos era bastante obvio que ella no había dormido en toda la noche. Un escalofrio creció en el pecho de Ranma mientras que él notó las marcas de lagrimas que también se mancharon en su rostro. "¿Madre?" 

Nodoka no dijo nada, simplemente se estremecio mientras que otro sollozo silencioso la sacudió. 

Inquieto, Ranma puso una mano confortante en el hombro de la mujer. "¿Madre?" 

"¡NO me llames así!" Nodoka exclamo mientras que ella tiró lejos la mano de su hijo. Poniendose lentamente de pie, ella dio vuelta para hacer frente al muchacho, con una expresión cruda de furia en su cara. "¿No entiendes lo que ha hecho tu padre? ¿Cómo él ha deshonrado el nombre Saotome?" 

Ranma retrocedio, sorprendió y lastimado. Él no había sabido qué clase de reacción esperar, pero seguramente no era esta. Todo lo que él podía hacer era estar hay de pie. 

"¡Y tu pareces resuelto a seguir sus pasos! ¡Tienes una obligación, una deuda de honor, a tu familia y al clan Tendo, y una que tu me dices que no tienes ninguna intención de cumplir. Has permitido que otros, mas... persistentes enredos interfiera con tu juicio. Hay más en juego aquí que solo tu futuro, lo sabes. Tu cargas sobre tus hombros el futuro de la escuela, el futuro del arte! ¡Ésa no es una responsabilidad que puedes desechar tan a la ligera!" 

Haciendo un esfuerzo visible por calmarse, Nodoka continuo. "Me has dejado herida, Ranma. No puedo aceptar tu solución a estos problemas. No puedo apoyar tu decisión de casarte a Kuonji, y sin embargo, lo intente como pude, tampoco puedo condenarla. Me entristece que tu y Akane no pudieran resolver sus diferencias. No puedo ayudar pero siento que pudo ser de otra manera si realmente lo hubieras intentado." 

Ranma solo se veia triste. "Lo intentamos. Akane lo intentó. Yo lo Intenté. Pero para cuando cualquiera de nosotros decidiamos que realmente no deseamos lastimar al otro... era demasiado tarde. Simplemente no podíamos parar. Haría o diría algo estúpido, y ella se enojaria. Cada vez, terminaba haciendo algo malo. La haría enojar, y ella me golpearía, o díme que ella no desea nada con un pervertido como yo." 

"¿Nunca se te ocurrió que ella puede ser que no lo haya querido decirlo en serio? ¿Que puede ser que terminara su discucion en cólera? ¿Eso, quizás, ella habría hablado más amablemente después de que su cólera pasara?" 

"Lo hice. Pero tomaba más tiempo y para que éso sucediera. Con cada pelea, con cada nueva complicación que hizo papá, ella se enojaba un poco más rápido, permaneciendo enojada un poco más de tiempo. ¡No podía incluso culparla por eso! No deseo ver el día en que ella nunca terminara." 

"¡Pero, ella mintió por tí! ¡Ella mintió para protegerte cada vez que hiba al dojo!" 

"Es verdad. Ella lo hizo. Ella incluso me detuvo de decirte quien era yo, porque papá la había convencido de que tu me matarias." 

"¡Y tu lo creiste también! ¿Cómo podrías **creer** que sería capaz de exigir la muerte de mi propio hijo? ¿Yo paresco ser tan terrible?" 

"Era" Ranma dijo tieso, "Una cuestión de honor." 

"Tu me mentiste a mí... por casi dos años. Cada vez que los visitaba, permitiste que creyera que tu eras alguien más. ¿Cómo puede ser eso una cuestión de honor?" 

"Intenté decirtelo..." 

"Pero no intentaste lo suficiente. ¿Y qué de los Tendos? ¿Cómo compensarás la deshonra que les has hecho, y a su familia? No puedes romper unilateralmente el compromiso que tu padre arregló, no es honorable." 

"¿Y **puedo** romper unilateralmente el compromiso con Ukyo? ¿Es lo que estas diciendo? ¡Papá arregló eso! ¿Qué sobre el compromiso con Kaori? ¿o Yohko? ¿Tomoko? ¿Usagi? ¿Biiko? ¡Papá arregló **TODOS** esos!" 

"¡Siempre fue intención de tu padre que te casaras con una Tendo! ¡Que las escuelas deben ser unidas! ¡Es el su sueño de su vida!" 

"¡Suficiente! Te dije que no habia modo de que pudiera cumplir todas mis obligaciones... No pedí estar en esta situación, pero de una forma u otra estoy bien maldecido a terminar esto." 

"¡Ranma!" Nodoka estaba ultrajada. 

La voz de Ranma desendio, llegando a ser intensa "**Hay** un modo, lo sabes _hasle frente_ para restaurar el honor. Te lo ofrecí una vez. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Serviras como mi Kaishaku (_Ayudante en el seppuku- H.Y._)?" 

Ranma no pensó que era posible que Nodoka pareciera más infeliz, pero ella lo logro. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella gritó, "¡NO! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Esa no es una opción! No lo aceptare!" 

"Entonces no me dejas ninguna salida." Ranma separó los brazos desamparadamente. 

"¡Ranma, me está pidiendo a quedarme de pie a un lado y ver como mi familia, ver como todos que yo considero querido, se hace pedazos, o matar a mi unico hijo! ¡¿Qué clase de opciónes son esas?!" 

"¿No entiendes? ¡Estoy intentando NO separar a nuestra familia, estoy intentando volver a unirla! ¡Hasta que visitaste por primera vez el dojo, incluso no sabía que yo aún **tenía** una madre! Vine aquí porque deseaba conocerte como mi madre, no como la **Tía Nodoka**. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?" 

"¡Puedes volver de nuevo al dojo conmígo! ¡Puedes disculparte a los Tendo y a Akane. Aún podemos reparar esto! ¡Aun podemos hacer que esto funcione!" Nodoka sollozo abiertamente. "¡Por favor, Ranma. Si me amas, si respetas a tu madre, lo harás!" 

Ranma miró fijamente a su madre, deseando poder darle lo qué ella deseaba, hacer lo que ella le pedia, pero era imposible. Ella estaba equivocada; nunca funcionaria del modo que ella lo deseaba. ¿No podía **ver** eso? "Lo siento, madre" Él susurré. "No puedo hacer eso. Tú lo sabes... tú **tienes** que saber que no puedo." 

"¿Por qué no? ¡¿PORQUÉ?!" 

"Porque no la amo, madre. Y ella no me quiere. Ella nunca lo ha hecho." 

"¡Tu realmente no puedes creer eso, hijo! ¡Akane **te áma**! ¡Sé que ella te ama! ¡Tu lo sabe también, en el fondo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Antes de que sea muy tarde!" 

"¡Yo no sé tal cosa!" Ranma gruño. "¡Lo qué sé es que Akane pasa mucho tiempo enojado conmígo que la hago infeliz. No es algo de lo que este orgulloso; no es algo que deseo siempre hacer, pero parece que no puedo evitarlo! Y sé que no quiero lastimarla más. O a cualquier persona." 

"Pero tu la ESTAS lastimando, Ranma... y me estás lastimando a MI! ¡Estás lastimando a tu familia! ¿No te importa éso? ¿No puedes ver qué lo que estás haciendo es incorrecto?" 

"¡Pero Madre! Tu me estás pidiendo que arruine su vida, arruine la mía, arruine la de Ukyo ¿Cómo puede ser eso mejor? ¿Cómo eso arregla algo?" 

Nodoka intentó otra cosa. "¡Tu dijiste que Ukyo era su amiga! ¡Tu amiga de la niñez! ¡Seguramente ella puede entender porqué debe abandonar su demanda! Si ella te ama; si ella es realmente tu amiga, entonces ella lo hará." 

Ukyo empenzo a decir algo a eso, pero Ranma se adelanto. "¡Sí, Ukyo es mi amiga! ¡Por eso la elegí! ¡Tan terrible como papá y yo la hemos tratado,ella esta ahí para mí! ¡Ella es una amiga cuando yo realmente necesito una, cuando ningun otro deseaba serlo! ¿Es tan sorprendente que yo quiera tener eso en mi vida?" 

"Tu hablas de ella como si fuera una cierta clase de santa" Dijo Nodoka amargamente. 

"¿Santa?" Ranma mirado perplejo. "¡No, ella no es ningúna santa. Pero ella es la primera de mis prometidas que me quiere, y esta dispuestas a confirmarmelo. Podemos pelear, pero ella por lo menos me dirá lo que está sintiendo!" 

"¿Entonces tu no la dejarás? ¿No volveras con Akane?" 

"¡No!" Ranma apretó sus puños de la frustración. "Ya la deje una vez, madre. No voy a cometer esa equivocación otra vez." 

"Ranma... estas rompiendo el corazón de tu madre..." 

"Madre... Lo siento..." 

Nodoka dio un total desahogo a su dolor, azotando hacia su hijo dieciseis años de amarga soledad estallaron. "¡Entonces vete! ¡Solo VETE! ¡Déjame! ¡Si no haces lo que sabes que es correcto, entonces dejame pensar en una manera de restaurar el honor de nuestra familia!" 

Ranma estuvo parado por un momento, viendo a su madre. El choque, el horror y el dolor de luchar por controlar su expresión, y él parecía tener apuro para respirar. Finalmente, un escalofrio paso a través de él, y dejo caer su cabeza. Cuando él volvio a mirar el rostro de su madre, el dolor y la pena todavía estaban allí, pero había algo como... resignación, quizás. Ranma hacia todo lo que podía hacer para evitar que su voz se rompiera mientras él dijo, "Yo... yo entiendo." 

Lentamente, Ranma dio vuelta y dejo el dojo, caminando hacia la casa principal. Él no miro atrás. Ukyo estaba hay parada, su mirada se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la madre y el hijo, con una expresión atontada congelada en su rostro. Ella miró a Ranma entrar en la casa, después dio vuelta una vez más a su madre. Favoreciéndola con una mirada marchita, la joven cocinera de okonomiyaki corrio detras de su prometido, dejando a Nodoka que hacía una pausa en si misma en medio de las ruinas. 

*** o_O ***

Para el momento en que Nodoka se habia calmado y habia vuelto a la casa, Ranma y Ukyo no se encontraban en ninguna parte. Nodoka buscó por la casa, pero ella sabía de alguna manera lo que encontraría. Era vacío. Ella caminó tristemente en la sala. Ellos no habían podido irse hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no más de algunos minutos. Puede ser que también hayan sido horas. 

Un escalofrío pasó a través de ella mientras un sentimiento de vacío se poso sobre la casa, y sobre su corazón. Ranma había estado allí por primera vez en doce años, y entonces por menos de treinta horas. Ahora, incluso tan poco después de su salida, la casa se sentía incorrecta. Incompleta. Vacía. 

Nodoka comenzó a desear que ella hubiera tratado a Ranma con más tranquilidad, más racional. Ella dejó que su dolor, y su soledad la vencieran, y había dicho muchos cosas que realmente no quiso decir. Ella sabía que había lastimado a su hijo; lo había visto en sus ojos. Ella debe haber elegido las palabras con más cuidado. Una sensación de hundirse roía su estómago, una sensación que creció intensamente mientras que notó varios odjetos que habían sido dejados en la mesa. Temblando, ella se agacho para investigar. 

El primero era una nota, escrita por Ranma, aunque cómo sabía eso, ella no podía decirlo. Era corta, apenas dos líneas largas, pidiendo su comprensión, si no su perdón, y que ella entregara las cartas que la acompañaban, si tenia la oportunidad. Nodoka miro, y muy segura, allí estaban dos cartas que en la mesa donde había estado la nota. Una, gruesa, fue dirigica a Akane Tendo. La otra, un poco más que una nota, fue dirigida a su hermana Nabiki. 

El ultimo artículo en la mesa congelo la sangre de Nodoka. Allí, atado una vez más en sus embalaje de seda, el cuchillo de Ranma. Un pedazo de la conversación del día anterior se repitio de nuevo en su mente. Cuando había sido dicho con una voz tan suave, pero que ahora retumbaba como un trueno en sus oídos. _"... la segunda posibilidad es que usted oigá lo que tengo que decir, y usted lo rechace... y a mí. Dejaré esto aquí. Renunciaré a mi familia, y nunca obscureceré su puerta otra vez..."_

Sus propias palabras del dojo siguieron, como una avalancha sigue a un esquiador. _"¡Entonces vete! ¡Solo VETE! ¡Déjame!"_

Y entonces, la expresión de dolor y pena que habían cruzado el rostro de su hijo mientras que él había pronunciado esas proféticas palabras... _"Entiendo."_ Entonces él se había ido, justo cuando ella se lo habia pedido. 

Ella miro de nuevo la nota, ahora arrugada en su puño. No había sido escrita a la madre sino a la Señora Saotome. _"... renunciaré a mi familia..."_ Nodoka Saotome se hundió en sus rodillas con un angustioso sollozo mientras que ella se dio cuenta que Ranma... que su hijo... se habia ido. 

[**_Fin de la parte 21_**] 


	22. Arriba y adelante

Ranma ½:

**UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO**

Parte 22: Arriba y adelante

_por Zen_

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko, Ranma 1/2 y derechos reservados Shogakukan de los personajes, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.© Derechos Reservados ® de 1996 de la historia - James A Bateman. 

*** O_o ***

Happosai no era un hombre feliz. Como de costumbre, cuando Happosai no era feliz, a ningun otro podía ser permitido ser feliz, y menos sus dos agachados estudiantes, Genma y Soun. 

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos tontos han hechos **esta vez**?" Gruño el viejo pervertido. "¿Regreso de una visita corta a China, y qué encuentro que a sucedido en mi ausencia? ¡Encuentro que ustedes dos han aullentado a casi todas las artistas marciales femeninas en el área!" 

"Lo sentimos, maestro..." Genma dijo servilmente. Él fue al estanque cuando Happosai había aparecido, pero el viejo no lo permitio. Soun, mientras tanto, sollozaba al verdadero estilo Tendo, lamentándose incoherentemente sobre su querida hija y el futuro de la escuela. 

Favoreciendo a la pareja con un feroz mirada, Happosai golpeó ligeramente su pipa en la palma de su mano amenazadoramente. "¿Regreso, y donde esta mi pupilo estrella? Ella... quiero decir él, ha huido, con esa linda cocinera de okonomiyakis nada menos. ENTONCES encuentro que la dulce Akane ha salido en su búsqueda, sin nadie para defenderla. La linda chinita a ido detras de él también, Y la loquita con facinacion por las flores. ¿NO VEN LO QUE USTEDES HAN HECHO?" Él rugió. 

"¡Todas ellas SE HAN HIDO! ¡Todas las chicas bonitas! ¡Y, es SU culpa! ¿Justamente que es lo que ustedes planean hacer sobre este lío, eh? ¡¿Cómo planean resolver esto?!" 

Genma estaba casi sin habla por el miedo. "No se preocupe, maestro" Él farfulló, "¡Akane encontrará a Ranma, y ella lo traerá de regreso. Y todo estara bien otra vez, usted lo verá!" 

"Tal vez ella lo haga" Happosai gruño, "Pero incluso si ella **lo hace**, ¿Que se supone que yo voy a hacer entretanto? Las incursiones de pantaletas no son nada divertidas si no hay un desafío, y con Ranma y todas las mujeres que pueden luchar que se han ido, ¿Donde está la diversión?" 

El viejo hombre comenzó a caminar. "No, no... esto justamente no puede ser." Él se detuvo para deslumbrarse otra vez en las dos figuras que lloraban. "Empaquen sus cosas, muchachos, nosotros volveremos al camino otra vez." 

"¡Maestro, No!" Genma jadeado. 

"¿Estas desafíandome?" El tono de Happosai era profundo y peligroso. 

"Pero maestro" Se lamentó Soun, "¿Si nos vamos, quien se ocupará del dojo? ¿Quién protegerá a mis queridas hijas?" 

"¿A quien le importa?" Exclamo el pervertido. "Ustedes dos son una deshonra, ¿Sabian eso? ¿Que sera de la escuela si **ustedes** son lo mejor que puede producir? ¡Ustedes dejan que el futuro del arte se deslise a través de sus dedos! ¡Y ustedes lo dejaron huir con un arma usada por todos los dioses! ¡Que estaban **pensando**!" 

Enfurecido se alejo hacia su habitación, Happosai se volvio atrás, "Ustedes dos payasos tienen tres horas para empacar. Esten listo, o lo **lamentaran**." 

Un tenso silencio descendió en la sala de los Tendo, roto solamente por Soun que lloraba y el rechinar de sus dientes. En el fondo, un teléfono sonó. Esto era ridículo, penso Genma. ¿Cómo sucedio todo esto? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal desgracia? Él sacudió su cabeza. La vida en el camino con el maestro era una vida dificil de hecho, dados los apetitos del maestro.... ¿Que era lo que él y Tendo iban a hacer? 

"¡Saotome! ¿Que es vamos a hacer?" Lamentandose Soun. 

"No lo sé, Tendo. No lo sé." 

Nabiki entro al cuarto, y favoreció el par con una mirada. "Acabo de resibir una llamada de la tía Nodoka." 

La cabeza de Genma estallo y él miró fijamente a Nabiki. "Qué... qué..." Él balbuceó. 

"¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?" Nabiki pregunto dulcemente. "No mucho. Excepto que ella estará aquí en algunas horas, y que estaba particularmente impaciente por hablar con usted, tío." 

Genma palidecio. 

"Oh... y ella sonaba MUY trastornada" Nabiki dijo mientra ella dejo la habitación. "No sé que paso, pero pienso que es seguro decir que ella ya lo sabe **todo**." 

"¿Tendo?" 

"¿Usted tiene un plan, Saotome?" 

"Usted oyó al maestro. Empaquemos. AHORA." 

*** o_O ***

Esa noche la pareja se detuvo en un hotel cerca de la estación de tren. En la mañana considerarían el comienzo de su viaje fuera de Tokyo. Ranma habia deseado encontrar comodidades menos costosas, pero Ukyo insistio, y Ranma estaba demasiado cansado y drenado emocionalmente para discutir el punto. 

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Ranma dejo caer su mochila en el armario, y se dirigió hacia el baño. Un momento despues, una humedad y desaliñada Ranma-chica regreso y se derrumbó en una de las camas, enterrándose profundamente en las cobijas. 

Ranma-chica se encrespo en una tiesa bola, y Ukyo podía oír los sollozos que se rasgaron de la garganta de la pelirroja a pesar de los obvios esfuerzos de calmarlos. Ukyo se dirigio hacia la cama, proponiéndose confortar a su prometido. Ella se sentó y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella lo mejor que podía. "Esta bien, Ranma. Dejálo salir. Déja todo salir." 

Ukyo estaba un poco asustada cuando la figura que ella sostenia se tenso y tiro lejos de ella. "No, NO esta bien..." Ranma-chica dijo con un gruñido, "¡Los hombres no lloran, maldicion! ¡Los hombres **NO** lloran!" 

"Todos lloramos si estámos muy lastimandos" Ukyo dijo. "No hay vergüenza en llorar, aún para un hombre." 

"¿Tu qué sabes?" Estallo la pelirroja. "TU puedes regresar en cualquier momento que desees, y tu padre estará feliz de verte..." 

Ukyo retrocedio, con una mirada dolida en sus ojos. "¿Y tu piensas que eso significa que no puedo entenderlo? ¿Si me detengo a **intentar** entender solo porque mis cicatrices son diferentes a las tuyas?" Ella se volvio lejos y cerro los ojos, intentando mantener el dolor fuera de su voz. "¿Realmente crees que pensaré menos de tí porque puedes llorar?" 

Un lastimoso, casi estrangulado sonido hizo a Ukyo mirar de nuevo a su compañero. Ranma-chica estaba confundida en el centro de la cama, sus rodillas estaban contra su pecho. Los escalofríos la sacudieron mientras que ella luchó para contener su angustia; otra lucha que ella habia perdido. Ella levanto la mirada a Ukyo, su expresión llena de tristesa y de desesperación. "¿Ukyo?" Ella dijo en una voz muy pequeña. "Lo siento..." 

"Oh, Ranma..." Ukyo se sento al lado de ella otra vez y la arrasto dentro de un abrazo fuertemente. Esta vez no hubo ninguna resistencia. Ranma-chica se derrumbó en el abrazo, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Ukyo, dejando el flujo de las lagrimas floreser libremente mientras que ella finalmente se permitio la debilidad de llorar. 

Ukyo solo la sostuvo, escuchando sus sollozos amortiguados y haciendo pequeños sonidos confortantes. Esta libertad era justo lo qué Ranma-chica necesitaba. Después de un momento, el temblor se detuvo, Ranma-chica respiro lentamente, y se volvio un peso muerto en los brazos de Ukyo. 

Liberándose ella misma suavemente del abrazo de su dormido prometido, Ukyo lo arropo en la cama, y tiró de las mantas sobre ella. Mirando abajo en la pelirroja que roncaba ella sonrió tristemente. Ranma-chica se veia más pasifica de lo que ella habia estado en días. Eso tenia que ser una buena señal. 

Caminando a la otra cama, Ukyo callo fatigada en ella. Había sido un día tan largo. Ella apago la luz y se calmo por una momento, mirando fijamente hacia arriba a la oscuridad, pensando. Lo peor habia pasado, por lo menos ella esperaba que así fuera, y ellos lo había atravésado. El camino a continuación todavía no era liso, pero estaba de par en par abierto. Tomó un rato, pero el sueño finalmente llego. 

*** O_o ***

La mañana siguiente, Ukyo se despertó y miro para encontrar a Ranma-chica yasiendo sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Parecia como si ella hubiera estado llorando otra vez; su cara tenia manchas de lagrimas, y sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados. Pero ella estaba más tranquila ahora, sin embargo un poco más de su usual determinación se mostro. 

"¿Ranma?" Ella pregunto. "¿Estas bien?" 

"No." Por un largo rato, Ranma-chica no dijo nada más. Cuando habló otra vez, era apenas más que un susurro. "Tenias razón, Ukyo. Fue un error. Habría sido mucho mejor haberla dejado con sus ilusiones." Hubo una pausa. "Y yo con las mías." 

Ukyo suspiro. "Oh, Ranma... tu sabes que eso no es cierto. Hiciste lo correcto. No puedes sentirte bien ahora, pero tu sabes que lo hiciste." 

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo correcto habría sido que mantuviera mi promesa original... cometer seppuku. Era la única solución verdaderamente honorable." 

"Ranma, si pensara que tu realmente crees eso, yo pensaria que eres un tonto." 

La respuesta de Ranma-chica era seca. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hice?" Ella pregunto. 

"Se que esa habría sido la salida fácil" Ukyo resoplo. "Sé que si tu realmente hubieras creído que merecias morir por el lío en el que estás, tu madre no habría podido detenerte la otra noche. Y sobretodo sé que tu nunca te rindes." 

"Sin embargo estoy cansado de pelear batallas perdidas, Ukyo" Dijo la pelirroja con fatiga. "Y me parece que e perdido **muchas** de ellas últimamente." 

"Muchas gracias" Resollo Ukyo. 

Ranma-chica cerró los ojos y gimió. "Tu **sabes** que eso no fue lo que quise decir." 

"Sí, lo se. Pero también sé que no te gusta pasar tanto tiempo sintiendo pena por ti mismo. ¿Que es lo que tu siempre me estás diciendo? ¿Un Saotome **nunca** desiste?" 

La pelirroja dio un profundo suspiro. "Pero ya no soy un Saotome más" 

Ukyo se preguntaba justo que tan realmente fuerte deberia ella patearse a si misma. "Lo siento, Ranma. Sé que esto es muy dificil para tí. pero odio verte tan decaido. Es... artificial de alguna manera." 

"Oh, estoy bien. Es solo que mi hogar... mi familia... todos ellos se han ido ahora. No tengo nada." 

"Estoy yo" Ukyo dijo tranquilamente. 

"Pero Ukyo, incluso no tengo un **nombre** para darte." 

"¿Que es un nombre?" Ukyo se encogio. 

"¡¿Que **quieres decir** con Que es un nombre?! Tradición... la escuela..." 

Ukyo sonrió y comenzó a recitar, "¿Qué es un nombre? Por el que llamamos a una rosa, con cualquier otro nombre olería igual de dulce; Romeo, si el no se llamara Romeo, conservaria esa perfección querida que él pose sin ese título. Romeo, despojate de tu nombre, y por ese nombre que no es parte de ti, toma todo de ti mismo." 

Ranma-chica miro a su prometida con sorpresa. Observando su expresión, Ukyo hizo una mueca vergonzosada. "Es de **Romeo y Julieta**... por alguna razón, siempre he tenido gusto de esa obra." 

Ranma-chica cabeceó y estuvo en silencio un momento, mientras ella entendia lo que queria decirle en la cotización. "Gracias, Ukyo. Eso... me ayudo." Las imágenes de los hermanos Kuno destellaron en la mente de la pelirroja, y ella se estremeció. "Por favor, aunque" Ella dijo con sentimiento. "Solamente no **menciónes** las rosas. Especialmente no las negras." 

Tomó un minuto para que Ukyo hiciera la conexión, y ella rió nerviosa. "¡Lo siento, Ranma, lo siento! Es solo que nunca te quise por tu nombre." Con una perversa mueca, ella se inclinó y susurró algo al oído de la pelirroja. 

Los ojos de Ranma-chica crecieron de par en par como platos, y ella se ruborizo con un brillante carmesí. "Um. Sí. Bien, hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿Sí?" 

*** o_O ***

Después de que una ducha caliente y un gran desayuno, Ranma se sintia mucho mejor. El aún estaba subyugado, pero su optimismo natural comenzaba a volver a la superficie. Él y Ukyo llegaron a la estación del tren, e intentaban decidir adonde ir. 

Estudiando el mapa en uno de los kioscos, Ranma finalmente señalo un punto en la bitrina y dijo, "¿Que tal aquí?" 

Ukyo miro donde él señalaba. "¿Estas seguro. Ranma?" 

"¿Por qué no? Será una oportunidad para hacer un nuevo comienzo. Hay mucha gente alrededor, y mucho trabajo para alguien con mis habilidades. Y me imagino que tu podría hacer una matanza con tus okonomiyakis..." 

Ukyo estudió el mapa otra vez y lo considero. Ranma justo puede estar en lo correcto. Ella hizo una mueca de pensar. Era ciertamente tan bueno idea como cualesquiera. "Estas en lo cierto, Ranma. ¡Vamos!" 

[**_Fin de la parte 22_**] 

*** O_O ***

CONTINUARA... 

*** O_O ***

FIN DEL EPISODIO DOS 

*** O_O ***

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Si tu has llegado tan lejano, Zen te lo agradece por tomarte tiempo de leer esto! Es esperanza de Zen que el episodio tres estará listo mucho más rápido que el episodio dos. Zen no tiene ningún plan para epopeyas más oscuras a lo largo de la historia como en su fic de "**_Un Amargo Final_**", así que ellos no tomaran ese camino. 

Tu observarás que este episodio solapa partes del primer episodio tomando con Ranma y Ukyo el día de su encuentro con Ryoga, y los sigue hasta que llegan a ver al padre de Ukyo. Toma a Akane en la tarde del día que ella anuncio a su padre de su intención de seguir tras Ranma. 

¿Cuál sera el futuro para Ranma y Ukyo? Bueno, las cosas irán mal como lo hacen siempre... pero tu puedes estar seguro que estos dos saldran adelante, y que continuarán creciendo su cercania mientras que su relación se desarrolla. Zen espera hacer los próximos episodios un poco menos angustioso, y calentarse mucho más. Por lo menos para **algunos** de los personajes. 

Un gran número de personas ha comenzado a ir detras de ellos, y tu verás a más de ellos a partir de tiempo en tiempo mientras ellos complican las cosas para la feliz pareja en los episodios futuros. 

La proxima línea, aunque, es un fic experimental... la primera verdadera tentativa de Zen para un crossover. Está bien sobre la mitad terminada, y está, en parte, qué sostiene este episodio. Buscala pronto, o bien espéra a leer que Richard Lawson haya ido y comenzado a tirar a escritores de fanfics ^ _ - 

Como siempre, los comentarios y las críticas son bienvenidos. Zen ha intentado escarbar fuera la mayoría de los tipos, pero Zen está también seguro de que hay aún un montón de ellos aquí dentro. La pequeña sabandija cria como loca. 

Una vez más Zen debe mucho a sus pre-lectores que estaban dispuestos a tomar tiempo para precisar todos los defectos en esta historia. Algunos de ellos eran incluso reparados. Gracias a Nick Leifker, Sebastian Weinberg, Sean Gaffney, Richard Lawson, Greg Sandborn, Mike Loader, Travis Butler y Trisha Sebastian. Y si Zen ha dejado a cualquier persona fuera de esta lista, acepte por favor las disculpas de Zen y las gracias de Zen. 

Gracias a todo ustedes por su paciencia, y su interés en ver que esta historia continúe. Zen espera que ustedes piensen que valió la espera, y Zen trata de no dejarte abajo ^ _ ^ 

Como siempre, los comentarios, las observaciones, las sumas grandes de efectivo, y cualquier cosa relacionada con los encantadores ángeles se puede enviar a: 

Ayanami@mindspring.com 

or Snailmail  
c/o Anime*Niacs  
244 First Avenue South  
Franklin, TN 37064 

¡Doumo Arigato Gozaimashita! 

Zen no Itan-sha  
Enero de 1998 


End file.
